The Beginning of the End
by Cella N
Summary: Summer break was his favourite part of year, until he had to spend it with her. HERMIONE. BLAISE. With vampires, snow globes, secret trees, swordfighting, birthday presents, and the bashing of the colour pink. Oh yes, and love.
1. Prologue and One: Walking Zombies

Title: The Beginning of the End (01)  
  
Author: Procella Nox-noctis  
  
First Category: Mystery  
  
Second Category: General  
  
Keywords: Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Zabini  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP  
  
Summary: Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
Sneak-peek: "You know first impressions on me were always like that. Of course, before they dropped glasses because I was handsome, now, well, lets not talk about that."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. No money is being made out of this, and probably none will ever be made.  
  
A/N: This could sound familiar to VelveteenMemories' cookies and/or fic-in- construction, but I can assure you it isn't. There is just a fact that is the same, as you will soon notice, but all the rest facts are purely coincidental. Dedicated to all the persons at HMS O&U. That being said, on with the show.

* * *

Prologue: Matters Into Our Hands

* * *

"Honestly, Albus, must we do this?" Minerva McGonagall's lips turned into that thin line all her students knew so well.  
  
"I am afraid, Minerva, that if we don't take matters into our hands, Voldemort will. And then it would not be a pretty sight." Albus Dumbledore answered, his voice sounding tired for the first time in years.  
  
"Besides, if we allow him to turn to The Dark Lord, well, I'm pretty afraid we can loose all hope. Even with Potter and all." Severus Snape concluded.  
  
"I guess you're right. We could use someone like him on our side."  
  
"Even though he doesn't' know he'll be on our side." A serious-toned Sybil Trelawney added.  
  
"And even though he has no idea what he can do yet." Leonard Vector concluded.  
  
"Yet. There is your answer, Minerva. He doesn't know yet. But when he does, if he still has his opinion on us, we'll be the first to fall." Dumbledore massaged his temples.  
  
Silence settled in the Head Office. The candles flickered almost to the point of being put out. Adrianna Sinistra entered the room through the balcony's door. She nodded at her fellow workers, and seated herself.  
  
"I've watched the stars tonight. It has begun. We have three months. Maybe less, knowing the kid. We should take action now." Her crispy voice sounded throughout the room.  
  
"Then it is settled." Dumbledore concluded. There was no mistaking in whatever Sinistra said, or what she found out from the stars.  
  
"Question is, who will tell him?" The quietest member of that gathering asked. Heads turned to the man sitting in the corner of the room. "Oh, no, I'm not going to be that person. Kids don't listen to me. They never did. Look at Harry."  
  
"Then, I guess you could transform into that big bad black dog to convince him, right, Sirius?" Remus Lupin grinned.

* * *

One: Walking zombies

* * *

Sun blasted through the heavy curtains of Zabini Manor, lighting up the macabre house. In one of the many dormitories, the second child of the Zabini family curled himself further in his bed sheets.  
  
The chirpy voice of his older sister was the first thing he heard the morning that changed his life.  
  
"Blaise, dear brat of a brother, please remove yourself from bed, there is someone here to see you." Arrabella Zabini's voice cooed in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Bella, but leave me alone, we barely just started summer break and I intend on sleeping more than until 9.30."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I guess I'll have to take out my secret weapon then. CORALINE!"  
  
Blaise groaned into his pillow as soon as his younger sister began bouncing on his bed, dangerously close to his head. Deciding it would be important or else Bella wouldn't torture him with Cora's presence so early in the morning, Blaise woke up completely.  
  
"Blaise get up, guess what, there's a man to see you, and he's really tall, and skinny, and he looks like you only that he isn't you, cos he's older, I could see he had wrinkles, and I think Bella likes him, but she won't say it, see she's blushing, and the man said he was looking for you, and get up, cos I made you coffee like mom used to, and the newspaper said something about Potter again and- "  
  
"I'M UP! Thank you for the up-to-date of today Cora, was really well received. I'll get dressed and come down in a bit, you go and wake Silly up, okay?"  
  
Coraline nodded feverishly and was gone in two seconds. Blaise looked up at his older sister, who was sitting in the doorway and smirked.  
  
"Well, falling in love with strangers again, eh Bella? How old are you? 12?"  
  
"I'm not falling in love with him, I merely noticed he's cute, and it's 27. Now get dressed, before I make you." With that she left the room.  
  
Blaise clutched his head remembering what Coralline had just said. Coffee like his mom made. He sighed; five months had passed since his mom had died. He had been left under the care of his older sister Arrabella, which was also taking care of his other sisters. They had managed, somehow, to bring some joy to the house. They were orphans now, his father had died when he was twelve, Coraline was four and Silly two.  
  
About half an hour later Blaise descended the stairs and entered the Draing Room, where, indeed a man in his thirties, of black long and sleek hair, and blue eyes was chatting happily with his very younger sister, Selene.  
  
"Silly, don't talk to strangers."  
  
"Blaisey!" The next moment he was engulfed in his sister's embrace. He twirled her around, like he always did when they met, and put her down. Selene delivered a quick kiss to Blaise's cheek and ran out of the room.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, I presume." The black haired man lifted his hand in front of him.  
  
Blaise looked at the hand, but didn't shake it. He spoted the cup of coffee his sister had left him of a table, and got it, finally waking up.  
  
"I don't talk to strangers either."  
  
"That is a very wise thing to do, Mr. Zabini. My name is Sirius Black."  
  
The cup fell from his hand smashing on the floor. A murderer was in his house. Wait, no. A dead murderer was in his house. It had been last year, after the capture of the presumably dead Peter Pettigrew, that everybody found out that Sirius Black was innocent, and dead.  
  
"You know first impressions on me were always like that. Of course, before they dropped glasses because I was handsome, now, well, lets not talk about that."  
  
"I'd prefer not talking to you ever again. What the heck are you doing in this house?"  
  
"Ah, I see you're still the same squirt that took me in three years ago."  
  
"Lets not resurfaced bad memories. You were a great dog, but personally you suck as a human."  
  
"Good to see you too, squirt." Sirius laughed, as Blaise finally accepted his hand.  
  
"Last I remember, you were an escaped convict, who died last year. Explain?"  
  
"Yes, well, there's the problem, I wasn't dead, I was behind the Veil."  
  
"Oh, the Veil, of course." Blaise's sarcasm was clear.  
  
"Don't get that tone with me, you're the first person your age who saw me in a year. I didn't even see Harry yet."  
  
"Bet the bugger's still crying his little heart out."  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"Just because you like him, doesn't mean I do. In fact, if my memory is right, I hate him."  
  
"That's a pity, because you'll have to live with one of his friends."

* * *

Ending notes; what is happening to Blaise that the teachers want him on their side? How come is Sirius alive? How does Blaise know Sirius? Who will he be staying with? And will Bella really fall in love with Sirius? What happened to Blaise's family? More, in the next chapter. (This is staring to look like the end of a comic book.) 


	2. Two: Derek Disdier

**Title:** The Beggining of the End (02)  
  
**Author**: Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category**: Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** Mystery  
  
**Keywords:** Zabini family, Blaise, Sirius, Hermione  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** He didn't know what was more evil: Dumbledore or muggles.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** Thank you to SkooksiePants (I can't believe you took time to review my story, I'm so proud, thanks) , alenchic (yes, it is too early in the story to tell, but I think from this chapter you can get some other clues) and KoriLewis (sorry, I can't remember your ff.net name, thanks for the review and you'll see Bella is a blast). To everybody who thought that Hermione will be the one Blaise is staying with, BINGO! Read on!

* * *

**_Two: Derek Disdier_**

* * *

Blaise blinked once, twice and thrice. Sirius was staring to think the boy needed medical attention, all that coffee finally having reached his brain.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You turn up three after I let you go, and one after the world thought you dead, to tell me that I'll be living with a friend of my enemy."  
  
"Nifty, isn't it?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I'm wondering whether to listen to the entire story or just kill you now."  
  
"How about the first?"  
  
"Fine, but if you plan on separating me from my family let me get them here."  
  
"So they can know what's going on?"  
  
"No. So that when you tell my young sisters you're taking me away they can torture you right away."  
  
"This reminds me of the old days."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm except that now I'm prettier and you're a walking zombie."  
  
"Sure, Pretty Boy, call the girls. I do well in crowds."  
  
"One thing before I do that."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stay away from my sister."  
  
"I assure you, Coraline will suffer no harm."  
  
Blaise grinned, he knew the old man would ignore his threat. It had always been like that. Three years ago, during the summer break after his third year, Blaise had found a wounded black dog on the moors beside his house. He had taken him in, and cured him. After two weeks he realised the dog was and Animagus, so when he found out who the dog actually was, well, it had not been a nice view. On either sides. Blaise had fought with Sirius angry because he had actually had a murderer in his house. Sirius had fought with Blaise because Blaise was a really good fighter.  
  
In the end, when they were both beaten, Sirius had explained the situation. He told him how he was innocent and he had escaped, and inexplicably Blaise had listened. And understood. And they had formed a bond. Of course his family had no idea he was holding Sirius Black in his room, because he had set him free before fourth year had begun. Sometimes Sirius had sent him letters, but they had stopped coming after fifth year.  
  
Coraline was the first who came in, asking Blaise if the coffee had been good, to which he had nodded. Arrabella followed carrying Selene in her arms. The seven year-old girl smiled at Sirius as she sat on a chair beside him. Coraline, being two years older than Silly, had knowledge not to talk with strangers, so she nodded at him and sat beside Bella. The oldest Zabini smiled at her brother and blushed at Sirius.  
  
"Now that all this is settled. Hello I am Sirius Black." The first phrase gained a gasp from Bella who knew about him, while the younger girls grinned and waved.  
  
"You are probably wanting to know how come I'm not dead. Well, I guess I could tell you that. You see, I fell behind the Veil. My cousin Bellatrix cursed me in there. It took me two months to realise I wasn't dead, and when I did, I remembered someone could hear me. The Priori Incantatem. They are a group of sorcerers, so they managed to get me out from the Veil. That happened last month.  
  
Anyway, what I am here for is to ensure Blaise's safety. We recently discovered that Blaise has a small amount of sorcerer blood in his veins. Voldemort obviously knows that, which would explain why your parents are gone. You see, Voldemort is a sorcerer himself, but not a powerful one. To have full power he must have the blood of another sorcerer.  
  
Five years ago, Voldemort tried to convince your father into giving you to him. Your father said no, so he was killed. Voldemort supposed he would have to wait until he had a full human body to try to complete his powers. He waited until after your fourth year, when your family went on a cruise. Voldemort lost your trace. This year, however, it became ovious to him you would gain your full sorcerer powers, so he tried to convinced your mother. You can only imagine what happened.  
  
A sorcerer gains control of him full powers when he turns seventeen. You Blaise, although your sorcerer blood is a small amount, the ancestor from whom you have it was very powerful. Here quality beats quantity. Voldemort knows that when you have your full powers there will be no use in taking your blood, once you're initiated, he will have no more use for you, so he'll try to get you now.  
  
The whole having another sorcerer's blood thing is actually a kind of human sacrifice as you can only imagine. The point is, the Priori Incantatem and Dumbledore want you safe. Your seventeenth birthday is in three months, which means Voldemort has three months to get to you. I was sent to tell you, you will be given in the care of one muggle family, where Voldemort will not know to look. We'll hide you under his nose.  
  
This will only be for this summer break. I hope you understand, it's for your safety."  
  
Cora and Silly had been playing in one corner of the room as soon as Sirius had started telling his story, so now only Arrabella and Blaise were there.  
  
"Taking him away? But why? I mean he's safe here!" Bella tried not to cry, as Blaise put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You think, that you can come in here and tell me that my parents died because I have sorcerer blood and Voldemort wants it, and you expect me to actually go into hiding and NOT avenge my parents' death?"  
  
"Blaise..." Bella hugged her brother, as he broke into quiet sobs. She looked up and glared at Sirius.  
  
"Don't kill the messenger!" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Blaise...listen to the man. You have to go into hiding with whoever he says."  
  
"I don't want to be a coward who hides when he should be avenging his parents' deaths." Blaise shouted.  
  
"And I don't want you to die too! Mother and father died so that you could live. Going out there and giving yourself to Voldemort would make them die in vane. Maybe you'll kill a few Death Eaters but you'll die for sure. You're the only brother I have. You're the heir to the Zabinis. Most importantly, we love you, they love you, and we want you to live and be safe. Please listen to him?"  
  
"Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to like it." He said as he went to play with his younger sisters and say good bye.  
  
"They never listen to me, how did you do that?" Sirius approached the brunette once Blaise had left.  
  
Bella grinned. "Never underestimate the power of a preoccupied woman, Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius grinned back, this was turning out rather promising.  
  
"Well they took it better than I suspected." Sirius told Blaise once they were out of the house and into his car.  
  
"Don't be fooled, they're probably crying their hearts out now. Slytherins mask their feelings. I told Bella to install that muggle post-thingy so that I could write to her through letters. I thought, well if I'm going to hide, might as well hide properly."  
  
"You're all too wise for your age."  
  
"Mom used to say that. Anyway, what annoying Gryffindor am I staying with?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Why don't you do Voldemort a favour and kill me now. Just kill me now!"  
  
"I take it you are fond of Hermione."  
  
"If I'd have to choose between the Divination book and granger I'd take the Divination book. No matter how disgusting it is. Granger, while a walking talking encyclopedia, has no idea when to shut her mouth. And you're sending me to muggles?!"  
  
"The Grangers are more than they appear to me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That they are more than they appear to be. You'll see. Anyway, you will pose as Hermione's cousin twice removed, your name will be Jack Inibaz."  
  
"Wow, amazing, you reversed my surname, Voldemort won't find me now."  
  
"I think I've read about a pill for excessive sarcasm somewhere."  
  
"Be sure to give it to me when you find it. In the mean time, we should think of another name. Oh look, Big Ben!" Blaise lowered the window and took in the views of London. If he were to live in the capital of the U.K. he was going to explore it too.  
  
"How about John Johnson?" Sirius asked as they stepped out of the car, half an hour later.  
  
"Then they can call me J.J. and I'll fell like a dope. No thanks. Hey, Granger sure lives nice."  
  
The neighbourhood was a quiet place, surrounded by trees and a playground at the back of the street. About five houses were dispersed around, each of them modelling its own garden. The house they had stopped at was a big, pale-green house, surrounded by a small fence and decorated by a porch. The sunlight beat on the porch making it enchanted. In the small patch of garden in front of the house, a bush of white roses and a swing was set. All in all the atmosphere was very nice.  
  
"Don't mind helping me with your luggage, I can do it on my own." Sirius' voice was heard from the car.  
  
"If you say so." Blaise shouted, ringing the bell.  
  
"What did you do?" Sirius' voice was right behind him now.  
  
"Summoned the devil. And here he comes."  
  
The door was opened by an old lady, with grey hair and blue eyes. The lady's stature was fairly tall and she wore neat green coloured clothes.  
  
"Oh, you must be the dear boy who's coming to stay with us for the summer. Come in deary. Hello Sirius." The lady said in a happy voice.  
  
"Madame." Sirius winked at the lady.  
  
"I made some cookies, tell me dear, do you like chocolate chip cookies?" the lady took Blaise's hand and drove him towards the kitchen.  
  
"I think they're my favourite, ma'am."  
  
"Well I'll make some more tomorrow. Here eat some."  
  
"Mother you're already smothering the boy up, calm down." A woman in her forties came to view. She was tall and her brown hair was tight in a bun. Hazel eyes settled on Blaise. "Hello, dear. I'm Helene, Hermione's mother, and this lady is my mother, Adelle. My husband just went to buy a new bed for the guest room, and Honey is out there, somewhere. Well, welcome to our house."  
  
Half an hour and some cookies later, Blaise decided the Grangers really weren't so bad after all. Mr. Granger had arrived about five minutes after him carrying an inflatable bed. Henry Granger was a tall man with curly black hair and brown eyes. He cracked jokes every five minutes and smiled at his wife every six seconds.  
  
Sirius and Blaise had been settled on a couch, and they were waiting for Hermione to come and for Sirius to say the rules an on goings of the mission. They didn't have to wait long either, for the moment they had mentioned Hermione's name, a fairly tall girl entered the living room.  
  
"You called? Sirius!" she yelped and jumped into him for a hug. "Amelia told us something about a Summoning but I never suspected it would be you! Oh it's so nice to see you again. How long have you been here? Did you see everybody else? Did you hear you're a free man now? Have you talked to Harry?"  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, easy with the bullet questions. I've been alive for five months. I saw some of the others yes. I heard I'm free, but it's hard to tell them I'm alive now. No I haven't talked to Harry yet, I was planning to visit him today. How's It going for you?"  
  
"Bah, I've been better. It still hurts sometimes, but either than that, no problems. The crew said I'll start with the new level sometime soon."  
  
"That's great, keep it up, you've only got about three months until initiation."  
  
Hermione went on explaining about some crew, but Blaise was really paying no attention. The changes in Ms. Granger were obvious. She had grown a bit, but was still shorter than him. Her frizzy hair was held in a pony-tail, rebel tendrils escaping here and there. Her eyes were still those annoyingly big hazel orbs. And her smile still lightened up the room. What amused him the most were her clothes. She was wearing a forest green T- shirt with the letters "Foxy to the bones" on it, and black jeans.  
  
Blaise was confused. He counted: pale-green house; Grandmother wearing a green dress; Mother wearing a green pullover; father wearing a green jacket, and daughter wearing a green T-shirt. Where did they sent him, Slytherin house, muggle-style?  
  
Five minutes and three glaring contests between Blaise and Hermione later, they were seated and listening to Sirius.  
  
"This will only be for about three months, so we'll do it well. Blaise your name will be Derek Disdier. You will pose as Hermione's cousin twice removed, from her mother's family. Hermione, I expect you to teach Blaise everything you learn with the Crew. He will not be allowed to go there, to not raise suspicions, and you go there undercover so you can be the teacher. Right, Blaise will be allowed to write to his sisters, and you will use muggle post. If he wishes he can see his sisters every month. Well, now that that's settled, I'd better be going. I heard Harry's cousin is a big obnoxious pig, and I can't wait to see Harry. Have fun!"  
  
"Tell Harry I said hi. Bye Snuffles!"  
  
"Bye Honey. Grangers."  
  
And with that he left. And with leaving he abandoned Blaise to the mercy of a family of muggles that were "not what they seem" and an annoying know-it- all. And this was all Dumbledore's idea? He didn't know what was more evil: Dumbledore or muggles.

* * *

**E/N:** Thanks to c-fleurbleue who was oh so kind to give me Blaise's new surname. Keep reviewing and you'll see what happens. 


	3. Three: Pillow fights and dinner

**Title:** The Beggining of the End (03)  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category**: General  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, pillows, dinner  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek**: "Wait, Granger, I think, err, we should-remind me to severely hurt myself for saying this- make a truce."  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** Two chapters in a day, whoa! Anyway, this story is going to be long so I thought I should try and end it this summer break. Fleubleue has agreed on helping me with all French words and phrases. Thanks to her, Skooksie and Lousie for taking time in revieing this.

* * *

_**Three: Pillow fights and dinner**_

* * *

Five minutes after Sirius' departure and Blaise already had intentions of running after him screaming: "Don't leave me there!" Maybe the Grangers put on a façade when they had guests because right now, the adults were in the kitchen discussing and Blaise was stuck with Hermione who was giving him an animate tour of the house.  
  
"Kitchen, living room, my bedroom-stay out- your bedroom, parents' bedroom, Nanna's bedroom, Drawing room and some other rooms I've never explored and don't intend on doing. Right, have fun." Was a sample of the speech Hermione was giving him.  
  
"Wait, Granger, I think, err, we should-remind me to severely hurt myself for saying this- make a truce."  
  
This earned him a big animal-like smile from her, as she shook his hand.  
  
"Call me Hermione, you're living with Grangers, you'll get confused. Come on, I'll show you the garden, and my sanctuary."  
  
"Whoa, wait, why the sudden change of tone?"  
  
"It's simple really. At first I was not very happy a brat like you would be living with me three months, and I didn't trust you, so when you made the first step, bam! You climbed another step in my scale of appreciation. Still don't trust you, but I think we'll be able to hold civilized conversations in the least."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
"Of course. Come on, it's this way." She pulled him out at the back of her house where a medium-sized garden shined in the crepuscule light.  
  
"I like this." He whispered as she dragged him along towards a tree.  
  
"Yeah, me too." She stopped in front of a huge tree and looked up. "This is my favourite part of the garden. Anytime you can't find me, I'm here. Well, I suppose we should get inside." She whispered again, breaking the connection of their hands.  
  
Blaise nodded and followed her inside the house. While Zabini Manor was far too big for four kids and a little bit too gloomy, Granger's house was not yet a Manor, but big enough to have several rooms spread on two floors, and a nice garden, making it nice and cosy. He thought Cora and Silly would've loved climbing that tree, and Bella would enjoy talking to Hermione's mom. He missed them, and could not help but wonder if they missed him too. Or how much had they cried. Or if they were eating well.  
  
"They'll do fine." Blaise looked up at Hermione who had a calm face on her.  
  
"I know, but I can't help missing them. I mean I'm the only guy in our family, I take care of them. How do I take care of them being miles away?"  
  
"By keeping yourself safe. Blaise, once you're initiated, no one will harm you again. Voldemort might be an idiot, but he won't send his gang on an experienced sorcerer. Trust me on that, okay?"  
  
"How can you be so calm? I mean you live with muggles, your family could be the first to be attacked. I think it was a bad idea sending me here."  
  
"Not all inside this house is what it seems. Remember that. And you're safe here, don't worry. Right, here we are. I hope you like it, you'll be staying in this room for some time."  
  
She opened a door and stepped inside. The room was a simple chamber, with all necessary things inside: bed, table, drawers and closet. A big window covered by long blue curtains was on the left side. Blaise decided, this wasn't so bad after all.  
  
He threw himself on the bed, the inflatable bed Mr. Granger had just bought, and surveyed the ceiling. White.  
  
"Interesting isn't it?" Hermione's voice came from his side, where she was also seated.  
  
"Words cannot describe it." He smiled.  
  
"Dentists."  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"My parents are dentists, in case you were asking yourself where we get the money for all this."  
  
"Are you a mind reader?"  
  
"You never know." She grinned widely at him.  
  
"One more thing in your Ms. Perfection drawer, eh?"  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"Why, telling the truth is better than telling lies, Hermione, you should know."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a liar AND a snobby know-it-all?"  
  
"I didn't say it, you did." He grinned.  
  
"Why you." She threw a pillow at him.  
  
He caught the pillow in mid-air and threw it back. Hermione realising she had no chance of hitting him form the distance stood up and tried to hit him while the pillow stayed in her hands. After three hits, Blaise took a pillow from besides his head and threw it at her. They went like that, fighting with pillows on Blaise's new bed, for about five minutes, when Hermione's foot tangled in the bed sheet and she fell to the floor, dragging Blaise with him.  
  
She started laughing. He looked at her for a while, and he was soon laughing himself. Their laugh relatively fell away, leaving them to discover the position they were in. Blaise was on top of her, her feet tangled in his, and his hands beside her face. Hermione's hands encircling his neck, and their faces inches apart.  
  
"I don't like this." Blaise said, while a force was pulling him towards Hermione.  
  
"Neither do I." Hermione whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"Children! Dinner!" her mother's voice sounded from downstairs and she drove away from Blaise.  
  
"We better go." She whispered while they disentangled their selves from the other.  
  
"Right behind you." He said as he helped her to her feet. Hermione looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." And she left him in his room.  
  
"Great, Blaise, kiss the girl on the first day, by the end of the week she'll be carrying your offspring. Imbecile!" he muttered darkly while knocking his head against the wall. He had almost kissed Hermione. Thank god for her mother, he'd have to buy the woman a necklace or something, he had almost kissed Hermione. The worst part was that now he wanted to end that job, but couldn't.  
  
Dinner turned out to be rather informative for Blaise. He found out Helene Granger's side of the family were French, just like him. Hermione was a single child, but wanted sisters, which was proven by her insistent approaches to her mother during the meal. It amused Blaise to no end every time Hermione asked for something: "Mom, pass the butter, I want a sister by the way." "Dad could you give me more water, and a sister would be nice thank you."  
  
The last time she asked that Blaise felt obliged to interfere:  
  
"Hermione if you want a sister so much, you can join me when I visit my family this month."  
  
Her face lightened up : "Really? Oh, thank you! I could kiss you right now. But I won't." she visibly blushed remembering their position five minutes ago.  
  
The adults looked amused, changing gazes from Hermione to Blaise. Henry Granger was clearing his throat trying to conceal laughter, while Helene and Adelle chuckled quietly. Hermione was still looking at Blaise with thankfulness in her eyes. Blaise was a bit scared now.  
  
"Right, Hermione I suppose we should tell Blaise the truth now." Henry tried to distract Hermione, and succeeded.  
  
"Do you think it's wise, I mean— "  
  
"—now Hermione, you'll be teaching them everything you see at the meetings, he should know."  
  
"You're right. Well, Blaise, here goes. During your stay here Dumbledore thought it'll be wise to have you learn how to control your magic and stuff like that before you're initiated, and I'm going to be the one who tells you.  
  
This may sound strange, I mean I'm a muggle-born, but I told you, not all in this house is what it seems. You see, we are in the same situation. My parents are actually wizards themselves, and Nanna here is a Squib."  
  
"The cruel truth." Adelle added.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm a sorcerer as well, as you already realised. The Priori Incantatem allow me to only watch their training program, I have to practise it at home. Few wizards are able to watch them train. If I were to show up at training and Voldemort were to find out, he'd realise I'm a sorcerer too. So I go undercover. I'm not yet initiated either, so until I am my family and I must pass as muggles."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you are a sorcerer, even though for the last six year you were a supposed muggle-born?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, and looked at the glass Blaise was holding. The glass broke into tiny pieces of crystal, none cutting him.  
  
"Point proven now?" she hissed.  
  
"Not really, no. Sorry but this is a bit surreal."  
  
"Hermione, I think he should meet Amelia." Helene tried to calm her daughter's spirit.  
  
"He can't. And I can't go now, Honey's too tired."  
  
"Do you want him to believe you, or not?"  
  
"Blaise I think you should meet Amelia. Okay, I'll go. Pray to god she doesn't put on a show about my presence there, the woman is irritating when mad. Well, be back tomorrow then."  
  
In a couple of seconds a honey coloured fox was sitting where Hermione had been seated. The fox's fur glowed gold for a minute, and then she was gone.  
  
"What. Was. That?" Blaise said once the fox had disappeared.  
  
"That was Honey, dear. Hermione's Animagus. She's off to talk to Amelia. Let's hope you're not hard to convince." Helene said as she started cleaning the table.  
  
Now Blaise was scared. Very scared.

* * *

**E/N:** Who is Amelia? Hermione's a sorcerer? Her family are wizards? How many secrets does this story hold? Do you get the connection between the phrase on Hermione's shirt and her Animagus? In the next chapter. Review!  
  
**IMPORTANT:** This week I'm going away for some days, and I don't know if where I'll go has internet or computer. If they do, then I'll manage somehow. If not, well, I'll see you all in a week or so. Still, I'm not leaving until the end of the week. 


	4. Four: Amelia and More Mystery

**Title:** The Beggining of the End (04)  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Amelia, Council

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** "Err...I ....." Hermione was lost for words as a half naked Blaise Zabini sat beside her on a double bed.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** Oh my god! So many reviews in one day, it's amazing. Must thank everyone: _BabyGooGoo2_ (hey you're back, nice. Small words mean big things), _Fleurbleue _(yeah, I know, confusing for now, that's why it's under mystery, but things will clear up some time), _Dragon Blade5_ (I brought Sirius back from the dead because I love him too much, of course he'll appear some time soon) _Jenn _(Thanks, I hope you like it a bit more in the future, but it's your opinion), _SugarCoatedFate_ (I praise myself for bringing him back too, you have no idea how hard it was), _kitkat2029_ (Thank you, my story loves you too, lol),_ Rose_ (thanks), _Sokorra_(Okay, I'm all clear on your name now, thanks for the review),_ ESP_ (yeah, I know as if this is really going to happen, but I can dream, and if I can dream I can write, and if I can write you can read and enjoy. I hope your appetite for surreal stories won't go down before the story is over, I don't want you flaming me). Phew, eight reviews in one chapter, whoa, I outstood myself. Everybody I haven't thanked, you can kill me or mutilate me, my secretary will make an appointment. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Four: Amelia and More Mystery**_

* * *

Honey crawled her way into the hide-out. Several people recognized her, but none said a thing. She was very appreciated there even in her fox form, and the Priori Incantatem did not hurt animals anyway.  
  
She walked passed two witches who were doing a Heating Charm without wands, and entered the big tent in the middle. A lady was in there, reading Bram Stocker's Dracula, and muttering.  
  
"Stupid muggles, what do they know about vampires? They wouldn't recognize one if it bit them in the arse. Not that they'd lower themselves to that level."  
  
"Arguing with Stocker again, Amelia? How many times have you read that book?"  
  
"Honey, what the fuck are you doing here? Have you secured the door?"  
  
"Door's fine." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is really stupid. Coming here at night, what happened? You didn't get the new guy killed, did you?"  
  
"No! But he doesn't believe me."  
  
"I thought he wouldn't do that. He doesn't trust a thing coming out of a muggle-born's mouth. Slytherin to the bones."  
  
"You didn't happen to see my T-shirt, did you?"  
  
"No, what atrocity did it say this time?"  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway, I kind of need your help."  
  
"Everybody needs my help, that's why I'm the Counsellor of this team."  
  
"I meant with the boy."  
  
"Oh, the fresh meat. Is he cute?"  
  
"Yes he's cu- it doesn't matter if he's cute. He needs to trust me, or else I won't be able to teach him. I want you to convince him."  
  
Amelia's red eyes twinkled with mirth. "You said he's cute! You like him!"  
  
"Oh, god. How old are you Amelia? 15?"  
  
"151 and holding on. Fine, I'll help you, just, urgh, lets leave now, I hate having to use the ring, it's safer by night anyway."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione transformed herself into the fox, while Amelia grew her wings.  
  
For many persons, Amelia was a friend. Hermione was one of them. To others she was a fierce enemy. Many feared her for being who she was, a vampire. But once you got to know her, it turned out that she was actually a woman who had a childlike spirit and whose favourite pastime was criticizing Bram Stocker's "Lame excuse for a vampire's description". But when she was mad, she hardly remembered who was friend and who enemy. Hermione liked her best when she wasn't mad.  
  
"Now remember, I want you to make him trust us, not be scared of us. So be calm." Hermione said as they approached the front door.  
  
"Yes mother. One day you'll get into trouble for being like that Hon, and I'll be there to laugh my arse off." She said pushing the doorbell.  
  
Helene opened the door this time clad in a red party dress.  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
"Helene!"  
  
"Oh, mon amie, ça va ? " Helene squealed with joy while hugging the older woman.  
  
"Ça va. Ta fille est un désastre, tu sais? Arriver à cette heure. "  
  
"I know, I tried to tell her not to disturb you so late, but the boy needs to believe her. It's so good to see you. Come in."  
  
Hermione passed the two women and went to the living room where her father was busy tying his tie.  
  
"You didn't mention you had a party." She said while helping him do the job.  
  
"I know, it came unnoticed. We'll be back soon though. Nanna is sleeping, poor lady too tired, and Blaise is in his room. Ah, Amelia, I see you could make it!"  
  
Hermione left her parents and her annoying supervisor and went to look for Blaise. Reaching his bedroom she doubted whether to enter or just shout. She entered. Which proved to be a bad idea. He had just came out of the shower, and was wearing no more than a towel, which he almost lost because of the fright Hermione gave him.  
  
"Muggles don't knock?"  
  
"And miss such a show? I doubt it."  
  
"I see you're back."  
  
"And I see you're as sarcastic as always."  
  
"That won't change too soon."  
  
"I brought Amelia to convince you."  
  
"Hermione, could you please leave the room? I'm trying to change in here."  
  
"You won't see me stopping you."  
  
"Is this some sort of a joke?"  
  
"Consider it revenge for your unbelief." Hermione settled herself on his bed and watched him patiently.  
  
"You really want me to get undressed in front of you?" he asked slyly.  
  
Hermione nodded. Blaise slowly took the towel off. "Gah! Stop, don't get undressed in front of me you exhibitionist!" she didn't think he'd actually do it.  
  
"You didn't think I'd actually do it."  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Why are you blushing Ms Granger, see something you like?"  
  
"Err...I ....." Hermione was lost for words as a half naked Blaise Zabini sat beside her on a double bed.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked as he drove close.  
  
"Ummm......" she doubted.  
  
"Is it a maybe then?" he took her chin in his hand and leaned in, brushing his lips over hers.  
  
_Ah, I've died and gone to heaven_, Hermione thought while Blaise was kissing her.  
  
"Well?" he asked his hot breath over her mouth.  
  
"You should get dressed and come down, Amelia doesn't have lots of patience to say." She said and left the room quickly climbing down to the living room, where Amelia was the only person there.  
  
"Where are the oldies?"  
  
"They left. Ooh, somebody looks recently snogged."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione turned away from the woman.  
  
"Well, there's a first!" Blaise's voice sounded fro the stairs.  
  
"This must be Mr. Zabini. My name is Amelia, Counsellor of the Priori Incantatem, and a vampire by job. Pleased to meet you." Amelia winked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was mad. She was really furious. It was well past midnight, and Amelia had not explained a thing to Blaise they had only flirted with the other. She didn't know what to do: kill Blaise for kissing her before, or murder Amelia for her unhelpfulness. She decided on Amelia, right after the woman had turned to her mouthing "He has a nice ass." while Blaise had gone for a glass of water.  
  
After that incident Amelia decided it was best to explain quickly, or else the Superiors would get suspicious. So they stood awake until two o'clock in the morning, Amelia trying to convince Blaise he was a sorcerer. After the vampire lost her patience and broke a glass, Blaise was convinced. Then came the hard part. Hermione had to explain to him why her family posed as muggles, to keep Voldemort from finding them. It turned out Voldemort was looking for any sorcerer to be able to complete his power, so every family that had an uninitiated sorcerer in it, took cover and hid. Many posed as muggles, like the Grangers. After explaining it all Blaise could only say:  
  
"So Draco's been insulting you in vane all these years?"  
  
"You're hopeless!" Hermione growled.  
  
"Would you want me any other way?" Blaise grinned at her.  
  
It was about that moment Amelia decided to leave. She bid the kids good night and left them hoping they wouldn't end up dead after that.  
  
_**Some time later, in Scotland**_  
  
Ten cloaked figures were seated around a table waiting for Amelia's verdict. They were the Superiors of the Priori Incantatem. Powerful sorcerer from all over the world. The candles flickered as Adrianna Sinistra, the Astrologist of the group arrived.  
  
Amelia started speaking:  
  
"It has begun, the boy believed us. He will take it hard at first but I believe he will learn well under the watch of Honey. There is, however, something you might like or not like. They have a connection, these two children. It isn't strong yet, but it's there. Maybe with time it will grow to be love."  
  
"Impossible, it's dangerous for them!" The Leader shouted at once.  
  
"It has been foretold in the stars as well, My Lord." Sinistra added.  
  
"Perhaps, but they are too young, and they will not understand the complications. What says out Seer?" the Leader asked.  
  
"I say" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "That the youngsters can do well on their own, and will do well on their own. We needn't worry."  
  
"Amen." Muttered Amelia.  
  
The Council dispersed. Amelia was left with Dumbledore. He winked at her knowingly, and left. She smiled, well it turned out her Honey wasn't going to be a prude for her entire life.

* * *

**E/N:** Did you even doubt Dumbledore NOT being a Seer? Anyway, while reading this I got six more reviews, so this makes it fifteen reviews on one chapter. I'm going to thank everybody, again. _Flying Free( )_ (thanks, here's the new chapter),_ JeanB_ (I always imagined hermione as a fox, she's smart and cunning and cute and well, foxy. Enjoy this chapter too.), _Lady- Lillikens_ (thank you, here is more!), _Fran( )_ (I truly appreciate your review, yes it was really hard with all the back ground info, what's more is that I still haven't revealed all the info yet. This is a mystery for something, no?), _Lousie_ (well, the green initially means I like green, but it will be developed soon, you'll see. I just couldn't bare to skip the explanations, so to make them fun, I let Sirius do the job, he's a natural), _Lousie( )_ again (thanks again, I want a T-shirt like that too, you know. The kiss was rushed, and this chapter even more, but hey! We're talking about Blaise here. As in playboy Blaise. He can't resist temptation easily, but he'll try, he swears!). **I want to ask you a question.** How many of you actually read the A/N and E/N ? just to know if I should bother with them. 


	5. Five: Annoying Neighbours

**Title:** The Beggining of the End (05)  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** General  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Neighbours  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** "This kind of makes you happy my mom didn't wake you up, huh?" Hermione's voice was amused.

****  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! So don't feel sad if I miss out thanking you in some chapters, it's because I was probably posting chapter 4 when you reviewed chapter 3, so there is the problem! All thank you below.

* * *

_**Five: Annoying neighbours**_

_****_

_

* * *

_

  
That night after Amelia's departure, Hermione couldn't help but think about the wonderful kiss Blaise had given her. Ok, so it wasn't a kiss per say, just him brushing his lips over hers, but oh god how she had enjoyed it.  
  
Tomorrow she would have to introduce him to all neighbours, and god help them, if they tried to rob him from her, there'd be hell to pay. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.  
  
In Blaise's room things were going a whole other way. He was analysing the day's events. His father had thought him to do that every night, to analyse what he had done right, and what needed improvement.  
  
He had no idea what had possessed him to kiss Hermione that night. Perhaps it was the turn on he had felt when she invited him to get undressed in front of her, or maybe the beautifully wet and inviting her lips seemed when he sat beside her. Whatever it was, Blaise knew, it needed improvement.  
  
On the other hand, he was a sorcerer, which to him was great and to Voldemort would be better. But he knew Voldemort would not come close to the Grangers, at least not yet, and when he would come, Blaise would give him hell to pay for if the Dark Lord so much as scratched Hermione or her family.  
  
That was it, he decided, the Grangers were growing on him too fast. Maybe for once in his life, he should let someone else besides his sisters in that special place in his heart. He could already see Silly's smile when she'd meet Hermione. Strange as it may seem, Blaise knew his sisters would love the bushy haired girl like their own. And with that thought he lulled away.  
  
_He stood up from the ground and faced the wizard in front of him. But it wasn't a wizard, it was a witch. There was something familiar about her. She lifted a hand and whispered something. That's it, she was a sorcerer.  
  
Before he could find anything else he was took to another scenery. He heard a cackling sound. He turned around to see Potter and Weasley. They were looking at something. As if they were bewitched. He looked too. There, at Voldemort's left side stood.........  
  
The scenery changed again, this time to a more pleasant one. He was inside a mansion. The fireplace was turned on, and he felt the heat that radiated form it.  
  
"Uncle Bwaise!" a sweet little girl came running in the room, and hugged Blaise.  
  
"Sorry, Blaisey. She wanted to say hi." A woman he recognized as a Selene when older came inside.  
  
"Hey, squirt, let Blaise rest, he's tired." Sirius' voice boomed through the living room.  
  
"Daddy!" the hyperactive girl squealed, and joined his father.  
  
"Where's Bella?" Blaise heard himself say.  
  
"Sleeping. New kid's bringing problems. Not many, calm down."  
  
Blaise relaxed on the couch. He could see Selene and Cora talking to someone who was at the door. Two arms crawled behind him as someone kissed his neck. Blaise grinned, he was getting used to this.  
  
"Blaise, wake up I have something to show you." A sensual voice purred in his ear.  
  
_"Blaise, wake up!" a more real voice sounded in his ear now.  
  
In instinct, Blaise's hand shot up, grabbed the stranger's hand and twisted it until the person was under him. He opened his eyes.  
  
"This kind of makes you happy my mom didn't wake you up, huh?" Hermione's voice was amused.  
  
"I'm getting used to our meetings. I've noticed something in this last day."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"You're the type of girls who liker being under."  
  
"Zabini, get off of me if you want to be able to procreate."  
  
Blaise obeyed simply because he remembered the dream he'd have. Who the hell was that person? He decided not to tell Hermione anything about it.  
  
"So, what does the idiot, I mean kind man wishes for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever the snobby, I mean fair lady has to give."  
  
"How about coffee?"  
  
"I love you." He said as Hermione placed a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
Helene and Henry were watching this all too amused. Hermione sat beside Blaise with her own cup.  
  
"The way they're looking at us, I'd think they consider this breakfast and a show." She muttered loud enough for Blaise to hear her.  
  
"Then we should give them a real show." Blaise muttered back, making Hermione splutter all her coffee.  
  
"I'm okay." She said as soon as she saw her mom trying to get up to help her. "Hey, where's Nanna?"  
  
"She has Gardening Hour." Henry answered, not taking his eyes off from the paper. Blaise recognized it as the Daily Prophet.  
  
"I was thinking Hermione, maybe you should introduce Blaise to the neighbours." Helene said after sipping some coffee.  
  
"No! I mean, err, I'm sure Blaise doesn't want to see some silly neighbours, right Blaise?" she looked at him.  
  
Blaise grinned, she was jealous. "Of course, I'd love to meet the gang." He answered winning a lethal glare from Hermione.  
  
"Brace yourself." Hermione muttered as they stepped out of the house.  
  
Blaise only shot her an amused glance. She was wearing another T-shirt that had "It's only funny until somebody gets hurt....Then it's hilarious." on it. This time the colour was grey, but she had a green skirt.  
  
"Hermione, your family weren't Slytherins at school, were they? I mean everything is green!"  
  
"Only dad. But I happen to like green, so there."  
  
"What, so you're not loyal to the red and yellow?"  
  
"I have some stuff, but when I'm not at school, I like to differ, wear what I like. I mean, if I were to turn up one day at Hogsmeade wearing green, I'd win a few curious if anything stares. I already wore green once, and they thought I had gone bad. Not that I care, but I love my friends and I don't exactly want them to leave me."  
  
"If your friends leave you because of your clothes, they're not good friends at all."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a while, as if she was considering what Blaise had said. She was about to say something when a girl's voice screeched.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oh, brother." Hermione muttered.  
  
Heading straight for them was a blonde girl. She was not very tall and had big blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress. Blaise saw Hermione wince at the colour of the dress.  
  
"Hermione, you never said you had a boyfriend. And a good-looking one at that." She winked at Blaise.  
  
"Yes because I'm all too ugly to actually find someone who can love me. Nadia, this is Derek Disdier. He's my second cousin twice removed. Derek, this is Nadia Lorens, a neighbour."  
  
"Pleasure." Blaise nodded at her. The blonde was slowly making him sick.  
  
"Well, I must leave you now; I was off to my violin lessons. Hermione, the professor said you can come practise anytime, but I imagine you've gone all rusty, what with that boarding school of yours. Well, have to go, ciao!" Nadia left a fuming Hermione behind.  
  
"Gone rusty my ass. Idiot queen of Mary-Sues. I hate her."  
  
"She looks like someone who just got out of the Perfect-o-matron."  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione started in a flimsy voice like Nadia's. "She's good at horseback ridding, she plays the violin, she can paint her fingernails muddy brown and they still look great, and not to mention she stole my first boyfriend!"  
  
"Ah, so it goes from before school."  
  
"We were five, but still, the guy was the only friend I had at that time, but Nadia just had to have him too. Bitch."  
  
"Hermione, what's a Queen of Mary-Sues?"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "In school they often make you write compositions. Well, some people write about characters that don't have personality and are all in all perfect. They're oh so very annoying as well. People call the Mary- Sue."  
  
"Oh, well, please remind me to stay away from that Nadia girl."  
  
"Please stay away from that Nadia girl."  
  
"I meant in the future."  
  
"And I meant now."  
  
"Mina!" another voice interrupted them.  
  
This time it was a small girl with two pony tails, and a nice blue dress.  
  
"Chloe!" Hermione squealed as the girl jumped in her arms.  
  
"Who's he?" Chloe asked curious.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Chloe this is Derek. He's a relative of mine, staying here for the summer."  
  
"Hi." The little girl waved, reminding Blaise of his sisters. "I'm Chloe, I'm ten years old." Blaise shook the girl's hand.  
  
"Where's your mom, Chloe?" Hermione asked putting the girl down.  
  
"Off shopping. Have you seen Nadia yet? Isn't she an idiot." The girl's face turned in disgust.  
  
"Amen." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I like that one." Blaise said after Chloe had left. "Reminds me of Silly."  
  
"Tell me about your family."  
  
"Well, I have an older sister called Arrabella, but I call her Bella and the girls call her Twinky. You can ask her why when we visit, she never tells me. Anyway, I have two younger sisters. Coraline, she has nine years old, and I call her Cora. And Selene, she's the famous Silly, she has seven years. They're all cute and girly and can make me go crazy but I love'em anyway. Cora makes coffee like mom used to, and Silly is usually the friendliest of the family. Bella just enjoys torturing me."  
  
"I think I love Bella already. I always wanted a sister, or a brother. A sibling, anything. Parents say they can't but I can imagine why. If they have another sorcerer kid, they'll have to hide again, and as much as they love kids, they got bored of muggle life. I think they can't wait for the 19th of September."  
  
"Your birthday is on the 19th? Mine's is on the 15th of September. Hey, I'm four days older that you! Nifty."  
  
"How exciting. Throw a party."  
  
"You do realise sarcasm is unnecessary right now, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but you enjoy it anyway."  
  
"Can't say I don't. Anymore neighbours I should meet?"  
  
"Nah, all the others are adults and oldies. Chloe and Mary-Sue are the only girls around here. Then there's Chloe's cousin, he used to come here every summer, but that stopped when he broke up with Nadia, so there's just them."  
  
"Something tells me we'll be staying inside most of this summer, though."  
  
"You bet your butt we are. Tomorrow we start training you for Animagi."  
  
"Nice." He smiled, well two days here and he was already feeling as if he'd known it all.

* * *

**E/N:** **_I'M LEAVING ON SATURDAY! I don't know if they have a PC or internet there, but let's pray they do. Not to worry though, I'll be back by the tenth of July, and I'll give you loads of chapters_**. Keep reviewing though, the more reviews I get the more I'll write.  
  
**Thank you to:** _Storywritter10791, Sokorra Lewis, Dragon Blade5, BabyGooGoo2, soyamonkey, ukorim, Alyssa-farell, brokendownpalace. Your reviews are safely kept in a little place in my heart. I love you all! _


	6. Six: So You End Up Naked?

**Title:** The Beginning of the End (06)  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** Spicy romance  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Animagi  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** "You wouldn't dare. Oh!" Hermione realised he had tricked her, and she was now sitting under a Animagus wolf Blaise Zabini, completely and utterly naked.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**WARNING:** One short and innocent phrase of implied nudity. I don't think it surpasses PG-13 rating though, but just so you should know.  
  
**A/N: THIS IS A NOTE TO** _Magechild_: No, Blaise Zabini is the last student to be Sorted into Slytherin during the first book _Philosopher's Stone._ If you have the book and you go to the chapter: _7. The Sorting Hat_, the last kid sorted in that chapter is Blaise Zabini. Therefore, as you can see he is not a fictional character, but cannon. Well not a cannon actually, because he only appeared during that book, but we imagine him as this. This goes to all readers who don't really know who Blaise is. Now, on with the chapter, I feel benevolent today. Maybe we'll reach chapter 8 by the time I leave, who knows?

* * *

**_Six: So You End Up Naked?_**

**__**

* * *

To say Hermione had been true to her word was an understanding. She had proceeded in waking Blaise up at ungodly hours—not to attract attention—and explain to him all the rules of becoming an Animagus.  
  
This had been going on for about a week, and Blaise was truly considering whether or not to advice Hermione to apply for the Commander Of Doom job Voldemort was giving up. He decided not to.  
  
During that week of excessive training he had suffered several more attacks from Nadia's part. Actually, every time Hermione's mother asked them to go to the supermarket, Nadia came along and stuck to him like glue. She repulsed him, truly she did, but the sight of a jealous Hermione made Blaise wish for Mary-Sue's presence everyday.  
  
Of course, when they weren't in training session, and when Hermione didn't have a meeting with the Group, as Blaise chose to call them, they normally climbed Hermione's favourite tree and talked.  
  
So normally, everyday they learned new things about the other. Blaise now knew Hermione liked blue, black and green, and had a tendency to wear T- shirts with bizarre phrases on them (until now the black one with "Beware of the big bad Bookworm" on it was his favourite). She didn't mind purple or dark red, but could not stand the sight of pink, which explained partially why she winced every time Nadia showed up with her pink dress.  
  
Hermione forced, if anything, Blaise to tell her anecdotes about his sisters every day, and laughed wonderfully at them. Blaise had told him about Silly's attempts to prove to her sibling Blaise's broom could talk, and her annoyance when she found out it had been Blaise who had talked all along. He told her how Cora was the Wake Up Rooster of the house, because she got up at early hours and proceeded to bounce on everyone's bed until they got up too. Here Hermione took notes.However, Hermione enjoyed hearing about Bella's struggles to put up with Blaise more than the rest. There she took notes too.  
  
By the end of the first week, Blaise and Hermione were growing close to becoming friends. Very good friends. They got along so well, that the kiss had laid forgotten. The teenagers didn't want to begin struggling with the 'whats' and 'whys' so they stuffed the kiss they had shared during the first night, only thinking about it at night before going to bed. To put it shortly, they were in denial.  
  
As the week passed, so did Blaise grew more impatient. Some time next week they were going to visit his sisters, and then his sisters were going to visit him. He tried hard to become and Animagus before that date, that way he'd have something to show to his sisters.  
  
That was the main reason why Hermione and Blaise were on a hill near their house, two hours past midnight, practising wandless incantations that transformed you into an Animagus.  
  
"Right. Tonight is the night. Tonight, you Blaise Ulysses Zabini are going to take your Animagus form for the first time." Hermione started talking seriously. She stopped. "Hey your initials spell BUZ." She cackled, and Blaise was reminded of his dream again. "Anyway, I have asked another person to assist us tonight, because the first transformation is difficult. He's very experienced with this. Ahem, may I introduce the one, the only, Sirius Black!" she said in an orator's voice.  
  
"Just how much wine did you have, Hermione?" Sirius' voice boomed again on the moor.  
  
"Is a bottle much?" she smiled crookedly.  
  
"You're drunk Granger."  
  
"Yes, thank you for the informative Zabini."  
  
"I meant you're drunk, you can't to wandless magic when you're drunk."  
  
Hermione blinked hard. "You actually read the book?"  
  
"Of course, who do you think I am, Potter?"  
  
"Give me another bottle and I'll start seeing similarities."  
  
"As entertaining as watching you two throw sarcasm here and there, we should start now." Sirius said seriously, no pun intended.  
  
"Why have you drank, Hermione?" Blaise asked.  
  
"To celebrate! Besides I don't feel like turning into Honey right now. So this was an excuse. You have no idea how much I'm starting to hate wine now. Have a big headache."  
  
"Next time try Firewhiskey." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Don't give her advices!" Blaise shouted.  
  
"Ouch! Don't shout! Need I remind you I have a headache?"  
  
"Sorry." They both whispered.  
  
"Now you're just exaggerating. Sirius, do a Sobering charm on me, will you?"  
  
Sirius did so. Hermione was fine, but still had a headache, which was very strange. Sirius informed them he didn't have time to hang around; Harry was waiting for him at his place. He was just there to help in case they needed help.  
  
"Right, now, Blaise, see this blanket? Good. When you want to turn back to your human form, I want you to get under the blanked and do it, okay?"  
  
Blaise grinned wildly at her. "Why?"  
  
"Why? Why? Because I don't want to see you all naked that's why!"  
  
"You say it, but you don't mean it."  
  
"The day I actually mean it, Zabini, remind me to hurt myself."  
  
"Impossible. The day you'll mean it, I'll be far too busy with you to let you do anything on your own." He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.  
  
"Well, isn't this interesting?" Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Remember, Blaise, blanket." Hermione said one last time before Blaise whispered the incantations.  
  
He felt his body change. Hermione had been right, the first time wasn't bliss. His body contorted and convulsed, he wanted to scream. And he did. Except that what came out of his mouth was more like a howl. He looked at Sirius' smile and hermione's eyes full of admiration. Blaise looked down at his paws. Black fur covered them, and at the end dangerously pointed claws were seen.  
  
He was a wolf. He started jumping around Hermione joyfully, in sign of thanking her for her help during the last week. She was also laughing. In his joy he didn't notice time fly by, nor Sirius leaving, he only noticed the moon, how beautiful Hermione looked and how he liked his Animagus.  
  
"I think we should head back." Hermione's voice was full of contempt. Blaise shook his head in no. He wanted her to play with him.  
  
'_Play with me, Hermione._' He told her through his mind. Her eyes widened but in a few seconds the familiar golden fox was in front of him.  
  
Blaise went closer to her and put his wolf head on her back. He puffed some air out and gave a little howl. The fox straightened up a bit, then stroked his back with her head as well.  
  
'_This is amazing._' He said to her.  
  
'_It is, isn't it?_'  
  
'_You're amazing too, Honey. Thank you for teaching me how to do this. I know it was unrequited and it's illegal_.'  
  
'_Nonsense, you'll need to be an Animagus too, it comes in handy_.'  
  
'_Come on, let's explore the neighbourhood_.' He winked at her and broke into a wild run on the hills.  
  
The fox followed him all the way, amazed how he could be so cheerful, and guessing it would pass in a few days. She started running after the wolf, forgetting all about that blanket she had brought.  
  
Two hours, five scratched trees and four rounds of the hill they were lying on the ground, both animals panting tiredly.  
  
_'We should get you a pet name.'  
  
'How about Moony.'  
  
'Taken by Lupin.'  
  
'Then I have no idea.'  
  
'Crocs.'  
  
'You want to call me Fangs in French? No way.'  
  
'Tueur.'  
  
'Killer? Thanks Honey, really sweet.'  
_  
The fox made an 'hmph' like noise.  
  
'_How about Jet?'  
  
'I like Jet. You're talking about the colour, right?'  
  
'No, my private jet. Of course I'm talking about the colour.'  
  
'Then it's Jet.' Zabini grinned wolfishly.  
  
'We should go back home now.'  
  
'You forgot the blanket.'  
  
'Shit. Umm....well...then...I guess we should'_ she was tempted to say transform without a blanket, to be able to see a naked Blaise but she resisted. _'go home as animals and get dressed there.'  
_  
Jet got up from his slouched position on the ground and pranced on Honey.  
  
_'Sure you want your neighbours to freak out when they see a fox and a wolf entering your house?'  
  
'It's two a.m. at night, they're asleep.'  
  
'You could never know. Maybe Nadia is stalking your house waiting for me to go to our secret date.'_ He grinned.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. Oh!" Hermione realised he had tricked her, and she was now sitting under a Animagus wolf Blaise Zabini, completely and utterly naked.  
  
"You never know." Blaise's voice sounded to her as a painful cry. She realised their position. On top of each other, naked. Naked! Under Blaise Zabini. Hermione promised herself to punish herself severely for thinking about how nicely their bodies felt together.  
  
"You're beautiful, Granger." Blaise whispered before turning back into Jet and standing up.  
  
Hermione quickly turned back into Honey and went straight for home. When they were at the door she was shocked to see Nadia Lorens sleeping in front of it.  
  
_'She's waiting for you?'_ her voice actually sounded hurt.  
  
_'I think she's stalking me. Scary girl she is.'  
  
'This is the second time, and it isn't going to happen.'_ Hermione muttered in her mind. _'I'm not letting Lorens take away another, the bitch.'  
_  
Blaise smiled but said nothing. It was obvious to him that Hermione didn't realise he could hear her. The boy decided he needed a cold shower after that display on the hills. He had not lied, she really was beautiful, or at least from what he had felt. He respected her feelings and only looked at her face and collarbone, no farther down that that.  
  
Hermione growled at Blaise for not paying attention. She nodded towards the back of the house and started walking. They entered the house from the back door, and each respectively went to their own bedroom.  
  
Neither Hermione nor Blaise could help but think how nice their bodies felt that night. And the next day Hermione's parents would wonder why the teenagers were avoinding the other so much.

* * *

**E/N:** Well, I'm kind of hoping to give you more chapters. For the Sirius lover who reviewed I included him in, just for you. One more day before I leave, it's all a pity, I'll miss you all too much. I'll probably miss Anna's work as well (SV2). Oh well, I'll be back soon don't worry.  
  
**Thank you to:** _Pippin1177, Crazed 0taku ( ), ShimmeringEvil, ukorim_ (you have to wait to find out now. ::Bang myself on head for being to darn obvious::) ,_ Magechild_ (read A/N at the beginning, and thanks.),_ Dragon Blade5_ (Thanks, I love sarcastic Hermione competing with sarcastic Blaise). Keep the reviews flowing, I'm still here for about one day so one or two chapters will be up, if reviews come. It normally takes three reviews to make me write more, and while I write more reviews come. It's kinda confusing. **Thank you!**


	7. Seven: That 'Wine' Of Month

**Title: The Beggining of the End (07)  
**  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, meetings  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** _"This is where you let me pass. Unless, of course, you want me to join you in the shower. I personally don't mind showering twice."  
  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** [hyper] I'm back back back! All author notes at the end, I'm guessing you're dieing to read. Well, enjoy! Long chapter.

* * *

**Seven: That 'Wine' Of Month**

* * *

_Invisible forces were driving her at Voldemort's left side. The voices in her head were screaming for his death. They were asking her to kill him. To kill the only man she had loved in a non-fraternally way. Her friends were opposite to her, all fighting, and all asking her to fight it too.  
  
In the corner and unconscious Ron was being held in the arms of a blond girl. Her cold eyes were melted by tears and her lips prayed constantly the same words: "Don't die."  
  
In the middle of the room, Ginny bravely fought a group of Death Eaters, aided by a cloaked figure.  
  
Harry was facing Voldemort. At the boy's feet was the body of a girl. If she was dead or alive, Hermione couldn't tell.  
  
And then there was Blaise. He was weak, and tired, his clothes were ragged and his left arm was bleeding. He looked into her eyes and pleaded her to fight the voices.  
  
"Fool" Hermione smirked, lifting one deadly arm. "It's already too late. As if I'd let you live."  
  
The scene rapidly changed, now in a dark lighted room. Skilled hands explored her body, making her mind dance. Moans escaped her mouth as cold, soft lips touched her skin.  
  
Gasped breaths, warm skin, ecstasy, perfection. She was driven to his chest, his arms encircled her waist. His lips toughed hers. Two "I love you" whispered to the night. And sleep.  
  
Now she was lied in a dungeon, her body cringing in pain, and her palms aching. She got up and went to the bars, seeking an escape route. She had to find him. Warn him.  
  
"Kill him." A snake like voice hissed at the back of her head.  
  
"NO!" she fought back.  
  
"Fool! In my power you're as weak as a worm. I might not have found other Sorcerer blood, but I have my old powers. And it overrules yours."  
  
"Then why do you want to kill him still? Why him as well? Don't you have enough with me?"  
  
"He's making allies with Potter."  
  
"And you don't want a sorcerer helping Harry. He's a threat?!" she realised.  
  
"No one is a threat for Voldemort!" the voice shouted.  
  
"Then why can't you win to a teenage boy?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Sarcasm is not well received, fake one. And I will win. I have you now."  
  
"You'll never have me, you low-life, deceiving, half-blood, cold-hearted JERK!"  
  
"Oh but I will. I will."  
_  
"NO!" Hermione jumped out of her bed. The dreams kept getting clearer now. She groaned, the head ache was too.  
  
"Sleeping Bushy awakes at last." Blaise's voice came from a corner.  
  
"I don't remember allowing you to come into my room. Must be that wine."  
  
"That wine happened two weeks ago."  
  
"The head ache is still loading."  
  
"You sure that's all right?"  
  
"It isn't as if I could go see Madame Pomfrey and take a Pepper-Up potion. We're in London."  
  
"Well that's it. You're staying away from wine, missy."  
  
"Yes, mother Blaise."  
  
"I guess nothing is that bad, you still got that sarcasm of yours."  
  
"C'est la vie!"  
  
"So, are we talking again?"  
  
"Last I checked this dialogue between two persons, i.e. you and I, is called talking, so yes we're talking."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Grangerovsky. But I meant, are we back on good terms. Because you've been ignoring me for two weeks. Not that I care, of course."  
  
"Well two weeks ago we just happened to have a nice interaction with nudity. And it was rather nice, having some silence."  
  
"But can we go back to talking?"  
  
"If I agree, will you allow me to do my morning activity?"  
  
"Naturately."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"See you at breakfast, candy!" Blaise shouted, leaving her room.  
  
Hermione knew why he was all hyper now. Oh she knew very well. Today they were allowed to visit his sisters. Sirius was going to come and escort them safely to the Manor. Hermione didn't know if Sirius had a soft spot for Blaise as well, because he was always there when he needed him. She just supposed those two had a back story, probably hiding somewhere.  
  
They were on the 20th of July, and the weather sucked. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to it, they were in London for god's sake, but it was going on for days. She decided Voldemort must have planned to drown the muggles by making it rain. She shivered, after last night's dream sequences, it was better not to mention Voldemort.  
  
She lazily dragged herself to the bathroom, stepped in, closed the door, and banged her head on it several times.  
  
"We have got to stop meeting like this, sweetie." Blaise voice came from her back. She screamed.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"What any normal person does in a normal bathroom. Taking a shower."  
  
"Why didn't you lock the door?"  
  
"And miss an opportunity like this?"  
  
"Than was my line." She muttered.  
  
"By the way, Hermione? Could you pass me a towel?"  
  
"You're naked?"  
  
"Why, do you want me to be?"  
  
"Blaise." She hissed.  
  
"What, do you think I shower with my clothes on?"  
  
Hermione grabbed a towel and tossed it backwards at him. She heard him chuckling while he dried himself. Hermione got back to knocking her head against the door.  
  
"This is where you let me pass. Unless, of course, you want me to join you in the shower. I personally don't mind showering twice.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, opened the door and let Blaise pass her. He chuckled again, and Hermione heard him whisper something that sounded like: "Prude are a real turn on nowadays."  
  
Half an hour later she was halfway though her breakfast, discussing the theory of Murphy with her mother. Sirius had arrived some minutes early, he had been visiting Harry that morning, and hexing Dudley.  
  
Hermione finished her coffee, and left for her jacket. Blaise was wearing his traditional black jeans, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black T- shirt of Metallica over it. Hermione smiled, remembering how he had acted when he saw that her CDs were only rock and some jazz music. After three minutes he had already confiscated her Sandman CD and the T-shirt she had bought at a concert. She didn't mind though, it looked sexy on him.  
  
Hermione was wearing her usual T-shirt with writing on it. Today it was a purple one with "As you can see, perfection exists" on it and baggy jeans. Her father's leather jacket completed her clothing.  
  
She grabbed an apple to eat on the way, stuck her tongue out at Blaise who was eyeing her T-shirt, kissed her parents, and they left for Zabini Manor.  
  
Blaise's house looked like a castle form a horror movie, what with the rain and thunder and the big scary gate. To all that view, Hermione could only say:  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Not very articulate, is she?" Sirius whispered to Blaise.  
  
"Must be that wine two weeks ago."  
  
"I have a head ache, but I'm not deaf!"  
  
"Good, because you will be." Blaise said, devising a figure running towards him.  
  
"Blaisey!" Coraline Zabini jumped into his older brother's arms eagerly, her black curls getting wet in the rain.  
  
"We should get inside, or else Bella'll have my neck." Sirius suggested.  
  
"I'll have more than your neck, Sirius bloody Black!" Arrabella Zabini shouted once they were inside the house. "Coming here unannounced is not a very sweet thing to do, you mutt. If I see one scratch on Blaise, I'll have you castrated."  
  
"You might not be able to tell, but she loves me. Really." Sirius whispered to Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed loud. She was already liking Blaise's family, and the presentations weren't even made. Strangely enough, Arrabella reminded her of Molly Weasley. In a more ferocious, younger, and as Sirius would like to add, sexy way.  
  
"You must be Hermione." Arrabella smiled.  
  
"You must be Twinky." Hermione smiled back.  
  
"I'm going to kill my siblings for that name. Come on, let's get you inside the living room."  
  
The living room was not huge, it was gigantic. Hermione suspected the entire goblin population from Gringotts could be put in it and there was still room for them to play Twister. From the looks of things, one could consider it a library-living room, what with the shelves of books in the left corner. Hermione's eyes settled on an angel-like creature. The girl was sitting on the carpet playing miniature Quidditch, her crimson dress was flowing around her, and her black curls were tight in two buns at the top of her head.  
  
"That's Silly. I'm Cora." The girl that had earlier jumped into Blaise's arms addressed her. Cora looked like her older sister: black hair, blue eyes. Her hair was in two trences and she wore a white blouse and beige pants.  
  
"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Are you Blaise's girlfriend?"  
  
At that moment, one could see Hermione's smile fade away; Sirius choke on his coffee; Blaise chuckle lightly—a habit of his; Arrabella slap her forehead and Selene looking up from her game. Total silence ruled the house.

* * *

**E/N:** A cliff-hanger! I thought it's a nice way to make my come back. I had a nice time, I'm not grounded by Lieutenant Mom anymore and I will be continuing with this story, rest assured!  
  
**Thank you:**_ TiarellaCordifollia, Lady Zymergy, Shaz, smalldiver, mysticalfairy-05, BabyGooGoo2, poetrychick, lemongirl08, Mayra, soyamonkey_. I realise I'm forgetting people, but I don't have time. **Thank you to all my reviewers, ALL OF THEM**. You made my day. BGG2(hey, you're more articulate in this one, what happened? ;) ) I'm really confused, when I left I only had 27 reviews now I have 56!!! So sorry if I don't thank everyone, it's just that I don't know who to thank! But anyway, my reviewers, you made my day. **Thank you.**


	8. Eight: Anything But Pink!

**Title: The Beggining of the End (08)  
**  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** General  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Slytherins  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** _"Of course. See we were thinking about making a trio, and you dated Blaise so..."  
  
"Argh, mental images! Horrible mental images!" Draco screamed.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** Well, I was thinking you don't deserve being held in suspense, what with being so good reviewers. Thank you, and here it comes!

* * *

**Eight: Anything But Pink!**

* * *

By this time, Selene had joined Coraline with wide-eyes.  
  
"Well, are you?" the youngest Zabini asked.  
  
"Come on, tell us!" Cora insisted.  
  
"Yes, Granger, do tell. We're all dieing to know." A cold drawl came from the door, followed by two giggles.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Blaise, betraying Slytherin rules and fraternizing with a Gryffindor. And a muggle-born." Pansy Parkinson said amused.  
  
"You'd be surprised about that." Blaise muttered.  
  
"Well, at least now we know he isn't gay." Another amused voice joined them.  
  
"Millie! That observation was completely uncalled for. I was your boyfriend once."  
  
"We were five, Blaise." Millicent replied.  
  
"Aww, young love is hard to forget." Pansy sniggered.  
  
"If I remember rightly, Mills here was the first girl to dump you." Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione followed the Slytherins' conversation eagerly. Since when did Draco Malfoy laugh?! And Millicent Bullstrode dump gorgeous guys? And Pansy giggle? No. Wait, she always giggled. But this was all wrong! They were Slytherins, they were supposed to be hateful. Have no friends. Trust no one! The world was not going as she thought anymore.  
  
"You can close your mouth now, Granger. I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't have to drool." Draco drawled, nothing unusual.  
  
"Of course, Malfoy, because I'd be drooling after you, not any other person beside you." Hermione replied pointedly looking at Blaise.  
  
"Granger's got a tongue!" Pansy cooed.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Hermione answered.  
  
"We could always ask Blaise about it." Millicent added.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Don't you have enough with one Slytherin as a guest, you want two now?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Of course. See we were thinking about making a trio, and you dated Blaise so..."  
  
"Argh, mental images! Horrible mental images!" Draco screamed.  
  
"What, Draco do you want in too?" Hermione asked, unaware she had used his name.  
  
"Trust me Granger, that'll be the last thing I'd want to do."  
  
"I'd always had you as an orgy-like person."  
  
"Low blow!" Pansy quipped.  
  
"Does that come with double-sense?"  
  
"Enough! You have children in here! As much as I'd love to see this conversation be the beginning of a new friendship, I'm going to take the girls and go somewhere else." Sirius interrupted.  
  
"You do realise we could as well do an orgy now that you leave us alone, don't you Snuffles?" Hermione shouted at him. She turned towards the Slytherins grinning. "Talking about sexual activity always gets the adults to leave us alone."  
  
"Hear here!" Pansy cheered.  
  
"Now, onto more important matters." Millicent turned to Blaise. "Blaise Ullses Zabini, how could you not tell us you were leaving? I mean I understand you were going to hide, but it's us we're talking about! Your friends. You know as in the ones that would give their life rather than betray you!"  
  
"We thought you were dead! Well, Draco thought you were dead, we thought Voldemort caught you. We had to come here and rip it out of Arrabella's mouth!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"I thought you were dead! How could you disappoint me showing up here, alive and well?" Draco added dramatically.  
  
Blaise lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys about it. Draco, sorry to disappoint you, pal. I'll ask Granger's grandmother to murder me tonight if you want to."  
  
"You do that." Draco said in a pout-y face.  
  
They stood like that three seconds before bursting in laughter. Hermione shook her head. Look at them the Slytherin's Four. They looked so nice when they laughed. Almost human.  
  
"Wait, okay stop. Fellow colleagues, we have a problem." Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Which is?" Pansy asked curiously.  
  
"Granger. She saw us. Well this part of us. As Slytherin rule number 53 says, we must show no one we have feelings. So Granger must swear secrecy. Or we Obliviate her." They turned expectantly towards Hermione.  
  
"Yes well, as Gryffindor rule number 49 says, if you see a Slytherin having feelings, you have to quit on the Firewhiskeys." Hermione answered in a business-like tone.  
  
Draco smirked in approval, and the girls nodded. Blaise just gave her a hint of a grin, and she melted. Well, almost melted.  
  
"Now that this is settled, do not think for one moment that just because you're friends with Blaise you're friends with us." Draco added again.  
  
"Don't expect for one moment that if I'm friends with Zabini I'm going to go around all lovey-dovey towards the Slytherins." Hermione answered fire with fire.  
  
"Good, good, because we have a rule against that too." Draco looked like he was beginning to respect the Gryffindor more by the second.  
  
"Let me guess, All Gryffindor showing love towards all Slytherin must go to St Mungo's."  
  
"Actually they must be burned, but we're not into torture nowadays."  
  
"Lucky me." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what we need? We need to start over! I mean there's a war coming guys, and we all know we're not joining Slimy Head, so we should at least try and make new acquaintances." Pansy quipped.  
  
"And you want to start with her?" Millicent pointed at Hermione.  
  
"Blaise already did it. Consider that he gave the start. We follow."  
  
"Fine, fine. Ahem, hello. I'm Millicent Bullstrode. You can remember me from that headlock in second year. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I was the one that hexed your skirt red and gold."  
  
"It was you?!" Millicent shouted. She looked at Hermione thoughtfully, and then grinned. "Well, I guess we're even."  
  
"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson. We talked friendly once, on the train in first year. You were really snobbish then."  
  
"Hey, Hermione Granger. Yeah, I remember that time; you couldn't stop giggling over Draco Malfoy. Still chasing after him?"  
  
"One must be persistent." Pansy whispered winking at her.  
  
Draco approached Hermione and smirked at her. "Beaver." He nodded.  
  
Hermione smirked at Draco and nodded. "Ferret."  
  
She knew this was just the beginning. They had accepted her. Why, she had no idea, but they had accepted her. Not that she cared, of course, but it didn't hurt to have Slytherins as friends. Harry and Ron would explode if they'd know.  
  
The four settled on the couches and armchairs inside the living rooms and shared their vacation. Draco had run away from home, and was living with a cousin of his.  
  
"Her name is Nymphadora, but she hexed me once for calling her that, so I just call her Tonks. She's a lot nicer than my family, that's for sure."  
  
"Did she show you the tricks with her nose yet?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"She did a nice impression of my father, the pompous git. She turned back, because she said I had a look in my eyes that screamed murder."  
  
"Why did you leave anyway?"  
  
"Honey, not all Slytherin kids want to be part of Voldemort's pack. Draco doesn't trust a man who can't beat a teenager. Pansy hates his guts for abusing her mother. Millicent never liked men with red eyes."  
  
"Bit creepy." Millicent added.  
  
"I hate, loathe him for leaving me an orphan. It's not as if the moment the Hat says Slytherin all we can think is destroy, kill, murder! People judge Slytherins like that, which is probably why we end up being what some are. No one trusts a Slytherin, so we end up having no friends, and hating the ones who rejected us. After awhile some turn bad towards those persons, and they want to hurt them. Voldemort offers them an opportunity they can't and some don't want to ignore, and they end up what they are." When Blaise concluded Hermione noticed the others' sullen faces.  
  
"You're right. I'm so stupid. Going on and on about discriminating house elves, and muggle-borns, when we do the same to you. Slytherins go on shouting Muggle-lovers to the Gryffindors, and we go shouting spawns of the devil to you. I've misjudged all houses, and regret is sticking its head out right now. So I'm sorry." Hermione replied.  
  
The girls nodded, but Draco continued. "It's not like you had a choice. We treated you bad, and you returned fire with fire. Everybody holds an equal share of blame. But we're at war now, either we like it or not, and we must be united like the old crook said in fifth year. I know for one, I'm not planning on wearing any mark or tattoo in my life."  
  
"I'd drink to that, but I have a head ache." Hermione smiled grimly.  
  
"But anyway, Blaise. How's life with muggles? Learn anything new?" Millicent changed the subject.  
  
"You're looking at an unregistered Animagus, Mills." Blaise grinned.  
  
"Nifty, can we see?" Pansy squealed when Blaise turned into Jet and back again.  
  
"Is that safe? Don't you call attention with it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease, Draco sweetie, this is Blaise we're talking about. Shadow Man! He blends in everywhere! He couldn't call attention even wearing a pink dress." Pansy replied.  
  
"Anything but pink." Blaise and Hermione groaned together.  
  
"I take it you're fond of the colour?" Millicent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My beloved colour." Hermione made a gagging sign.  
  
"I know what colour your present will be." Draco smirked.  
  
"You can just kill me, and make it simpler. No torture, remember?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I can make an exception when it's so fun." Draco drawled.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I'll protect you!" Blaise said posing as a knight in shining armour.  
  
"Yeah, but who's going to protect me from you?" Hermione sneered.  
  
The five teenagers burst out in laughter. They might not have known it, but the respect they had gained for each other that day was merely the beginning of a friendship. It all started with respect. They were still sarcastic and cold towards Hermione, and she didn't love them already, but it was there. Just like it had been on the train when she had met Ron and Harry. The tiny spark of an upcoming friendship was there. And sooner or later it was bound to surface.

* * *

**E/N:** Chapters are funnier with Slytherins in them. I'm going to rush rush things a lot, and the next chapter will be two days before school starts. I have some things in mind and hope to post more soon. I'm having some friends visiting so I don't know how often I'll be able to post, but I'll try. You haven't seen the last of me! Thank you to my reviewers.  
  
Good night, sleep tight; don't forget to give Blaise's but a nice bite!  
  
Procella... ........................  
............. 


	9. Nine: Poker, Friends and School

**Title: The Beggining of the End (09)**  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humour  
  
**Sub Category:** General  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Slytherins, poker  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:**_"I really like this Granger better." Draco said while throwing a bean into his mouth.  
  
"You would, she won you candy." Pansy stuck her tongue out, while she still comforted Millicent who was busy banging her head on the table now.  
  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** This is the story that most reviews gets. I declare it my precious.[all Golum like] My preciousssssss. Thank you reviewers! As I've said before, this happens two weeks before school, because it was beginning to get a bit boring, day by day, so I'll push it forward a bit, after all I still got to do the whole school year. Well, read on!

* * *

**Nine: Poker, Friends and School**

* * *

"Letters!" Helene's voice woke up Hermione from where she was, up in the tree. In fact it woke her so sudden that she almost fell from the branch and from where she was comfortably positioned. Blaise's chest.  
  
Blaise groaned a bit, the sound emanating from his chest, where Hermione had her head on. They stretched a bit, and climbed down from the tree going into the kitchen to get the letters from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione groaned as they reached the house. If a month ago the rain was driving her mad, today the heat was unbearable. The two kids staying at the Grangers' house were often found lying about on one of the branches of Hermione's tree. It was there, in the cool shadow of the tree where her parents often found the two, sleeping in each others' arms.  
  
Today had not been different. Hermione often complained of her head ache, and Blaise complained about Hermione's whining. But today, two weeks before their last year at Hogwarts started, their spirits were on the low. They knew that once they got back to school, things would change. They would no longer be able to rest peacefully in the arms of the other. They would no longer be able to talk so freely. Hermione would not have the chance to get to know the Slytherins better anymore. And the worst of it all, even if they would not admit it, they wouldn't be able to act like lovers without a care in the world.  
  
"So who's getting them?" Hermione asked once they were in the kitchen. It was clear to her that they were not allowed to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Sirius will be getting Harry's as well, so he'll get yours too. It's so nice that he's a free man now. And a live on too." Helene Granger answered, eyeing her daughters hand in Blaise's own hand.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and opened her letter, letting go of Blaise's hand, of course.  
  
"I got Head girl!" she yelped in joy.  
  
"Big surprise there." Blaise's cool voice came from behind her ear. He was reading over her shoulder. "If you really want to know a surprise, I got Prefect!"  
  
Hermione squealed and hugged Blaise. She was so happy, now they were at least able to talk at meetings.  
  
"Hermione dear, it says here that all Prefects and Heads will share a tower. This is wonderful, maybe now the quarrels will stop." Mr. Granger added reading the letter.  
  
"If only, dad. I mean sure, Draco and co. aren't bad, but Harry and Ron won't be that perceptive to their theory. I wish I could convince them. Anyway, I have to go up and write them a letter. Coming Blaise?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah sure."  
  
Helene watched her daughter leave upstairs. No sooner were they gone, she exploded.  
  
"Are they blind? Do they not realise they're acting as if they were a couple? Why can't they just confess they like each other, and do our hearts a favour."  
  
"This is war, dearest. Both are conscious that they cannot be involved, for if one dies, the pain will be harder to carry. I believe, once Voldemort is gone, they will go straight to the altar."  
  
"Henry, now you're exaggerating. But it would be nice to have some grandchildren here and there."  
  
"You're both exaggerating! This is the twenty first century! Children's minds are full of shagging the other kind, not making babies." Adelle interrupted.  
  
"Yes mother, we know. But I just wish they'd realise they're better together than apart. I mean they sleep under a tree in the other's arms for god's sake, there must be something going on!"  
  
"Well, remember, we must not interfere. Dumbledore said so, and we shall listen."  
  
"You're right." Helene sighed, she just wished what was best for her daughter and the boy she had learned to love.  
  
Two weeks later Hermione and Blaise were walking to the train station. They had about ten minutes left before the train left to find everybody and find an empty compartment.  
  
"And just how am I supposed to cheer at Quidditch?" Hermione rambled. "Imagine in a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. I'll be like: go Blaise! Go Draco! Go Ron! Go Harry! Go Ginny! Thank god Pansy and Mills aren't in the team. I'll be going mad. Plus the Gryffindors will murder me when I cheer for you."  
  
"Hermione, you can cheer for who you want I honestly don't mind." Blaise tried to calm the girl down.  
  
"That translated in Blaise language means "Cheer for us or I'm not talking to you again" right?"  
  
"Err, yeah actually it does. Oh come on, I'm your favourite Chaser, you're bound to cheer me to, cherry."  
  
"Actually Ginny is my favourite Chaser. You're just my favourite Slytherin." Hermione grinned as they climbed on the train.  
  
"Whoa, wait, who do we stay with?"  
  
"Well, I want to say hi to Draco, Pansy and Millicent, but I guess I have to stay with the Gryffindors or else they'll send a search party to Taiwan for me."  
  
"Good idea. Come on, I know where they are."  
  
Hermione followed Blaise towards the Slytherin wagon, and entered a compartment. Inside Draco, Pansy and Millicent were playing poker.  
  
"Hermione! Hello, want to join us?" Pansy asked as if they were best friends.  
  
"No thanks I think I'll pass."  
  
"Beaver, I need your help. What do I do with this?" Draco pulled Hermione down beside him and showed her his cards.  
  
Hermione looked at the cards one second and grinned evilly. "What are you betting with?"  
  
"Bertie Botts, why?" Millicent asked curiously, not liking the look the Gryffindor was giving Draco's cards.  
  
"I'm helping Ferret." She decided, taking Draco's card into her own hands, and betting 50 Bertie Botts.  
  
"Holy cow, what do you have? That's it, I want out." Pansy threw her cards.  
  
"I think I'll put up 5 more." Millicent looked doubtable.  
  
"That's the Slytherin spirit, Mills. We'll raise you 6 more." Hermione grinned, pinching Draco's knee when he looked like protesting. Blaise smirked, he knew what came next.  
  
"I quit." Millicent threw her cards down too.  
  
"HA! We win, 55 Bertie Botts, and here's our hand." Hermione placed the cards on her knees while the others gathered to see.  
  
"Two pairs?" Millicent shouted.  
  
"You were—"Pansy was flabbergasted.  
  
"Bluffing, precisely." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I had four kings!" Millicent began banging her head on Pansy's shoulder.  
  
"Three kings." Pansy cried in mock pain.  
  
"You were bluffing. Very Slytherinny of you Hermione." Blaise winked at the girl.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I'll take my 28 beans, and go find Harry and Ron, before they send Aurors to find me."  
  
"28? That isn't fifty-fifty, Granger!" Draco replied.  
  
"I know, but after all, it was I who won you 27 beans, so one goes for the merit. See you at Hogwarts!" and with that she left four Slytherins open- mouthed.  
  
"I really like this Granger better." Draco said while throwing a bean into his mouth.  
  
"You would, she won you candy." Pansy stuck her tongue out, while she still comforted Millicent who was busy banging her head on the table now.  
  
Draco made a face while he chewed on the bean. "Yuck, ear wax."  
  
Back in the Gryffindor wagon, Hermione was happily discussing her vacation with Blaise to Harry and Ron. They listened to her quietly, and didn't believe her when she said Draco and co. acted nicely towards her. Then Hermione showed them the candy she had won at poker with them, and they started believing.  
  
Later that evening they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione sat beside Ginny in the Great Hall and listened to Dumbledore's speech and the Sorting. Every now and then she smiled at the Slytherin table, where Blaise winked at her.  
  
That owned her some stares from Ginny, so she had to explain to the little Weasley her vacation. Virginia Weasley, who had developed some sort of crush over Draco Malfoy, was very pleased to hear the boy was capable of being friendly. Of course, Hermione never mentioned the conversation at Zabini Manor, because she had vowed not to. Instead she told her of the poker game, and some chance meeting while they were visiting Blaise's sisters.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched happily how his Head Girl was slowly but surely making her friends acknowledge the Slytherins weren't so bad, and making them accept them. The Headmaster hoped that those eight students grew to be friends, and finally stop the war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was also glad to see Prof. Sinistra's prediction was coming true, for it was obvious from the hidden glances Hermione and Blaise gave each other the spark was evolving into a flame.  
  
He finally stood up to announce the new teachers and the Heads.  
  
"Hogwarts' students, welcome to a new year of school. In these dark times, it's time you all put house wars apart and stand united. This year we have two new teachers. You are conscious that now that this war is coming you will have to be able to fight with a wand, and without one. Therefore, we have a new class, which all of you will take. I am talking of course, about Physical Training. The teacher has asked you to not be very afraid of her, yes her, for she doesn't bite. Much. Please welcome Ms. Amelia Watson." A thunk indicating Hermione's head had banged on the table, was followed by applause for the vampire.  
  
"Also, your newest DADA teacher is nothing to be feared. True, when he wishes he can be mean, but he will not wish it now. Please welcome Sirius Black." This time more applause came, now that everybody knew Black was an innocent man. "Our Head Boy this year is Terry Boots, from Ravenclaw, and our Head girl Ms. Granger, from Gryffindor." Applauses exploded even from the Slytherin table, who were cheering for Hermione. Well at least four of them were the others just looked strangely at them.  
  
"The seventh year Prefects are from Gryffindor: Ron Weasley. From Ravenclaw: Lisa Turpin. From Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillican. And from Slytherin: Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode." Everybody applauded as Dumbledore went on with the 6th and 5th year's Prefects. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had only one Prefect in seventh year, because they had Head Boy/Girl.  
  
The dinner went slowly on, and after that the Prefects had a meeting. They were taken to a tower in the west wing, where the Prefect's common room and rooms were settled. The Slytherins took the room at right to the Head Girl room. Ron and Lisa shared a room in the middle of the hallway, and the Hufflepuffs were at the right of Head Boy's room. [in this order: Slytherins, Hermione's room, Ron and Lisa, Terry's room, Hufflepuffs]  
  
The other years were free to stay as they pleased. The common room had four corners decorated in house colours. They had a mini library and a fire place. Each room held the same things: bed, drawers, closet, desk and window. Only the Heads had some book shelves in them. The bathroom remained the same Prefect's bathroom as usual.  
  
After talking a bit, unpacking and making the room as they pleased, they relatively went to sleep. That evening nothing had happened to indicate the coming war. But there was an entire year for that.

* * *

**E/N:** Well, I implant the element of doubt here. What will happen? Tell me if you liked the poker game, or the Prefect and stuff. Plus, a bit of comments on Blaise and Hermione's denial would be nice as well. How about the new teachers? Do you think it's wise to put a class for fighting without a wand? Did you notice Hermione's reaction when she heard Amelia, her mentor was going to give clases? Hermione lacked her famous T-shirts but they will come, do not worry. Please read the note at the beginning, and ask if you have doubts. I'm actually proud of this chapter. We're starting school here fellows! Well, they're starting it, I'm writing it. Only fifteen days until Blaise will be a initiated sorcerer. What do you think about this chapter? Don't forget to review. **Thank you.**


	10. Ten: Decisions and the Priori Incantatem...

**Title: The Beggining of the End (10)  
  
Author**: Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Drama  
  
**Sub Category:** General  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Priori Incantatem  
  
**Summary**: Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:**_ "Marry me." He said after taking a sip.  
  
"I'm sorry to break your heart Blaise, but no. We don't even know each other well, your friends hate my friends, we haven't even shagged and it would never work." Said Hermione, her voice lacking emotion.  
  
"I could solve the shagging part easily, you know?"_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** **Important!** As my reviewers said, it's going fast. No, duh! Imagine how much longer it would be if I write it day by day. Slytherins were friendly because they kind of got to know Hermione. I mean, I haven't written about it, but they did meet more than just that time at Blaise's. They saw each other some more times. I'll give some one a flashback to indicate that. But anyway, when I said they were cheering Hermione in the Great Hall, they could as well do it in mock joy. Whatever. I made a mistake in the last chapter, as Lousie noticed. Well, sorry I was in a hurry. But I promise I'll be more careful from now on. I don't really have a beta or anything you know? Room changes will be made, I honestly don't trust Ron and Lisa together, so don't worry. Hermione's T-shirts are back! Whoot! Read on!

* * *

**Ten: Decisions and The Priori Incantatem are Discovered**

****

* * *

The first day of school had luckily been a Saturday, so almost everybody was sleeping. Almost everybody. Hermione Granger for example, was too busy re-decorating her Head Girl bedroom. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had thought all girls loved pink, so Hermione was horrified when she encountered a pink bedroom. She had immediately, with the help of a charm, changed the colour to purple, and thus had been able to at least sleep well.  
  
The next morning however, she was up at eight thirty, dressed in black pants and a red t-shirt that said : "I live in a hell hole (and need company)" . She was humming an Aerosmith song when Ron entered her room like a madman.  
  
"Hermione! You have to help me! Lisa was trying to-what are you doing?" Ron finished, studying the girl, who was now changing her tapestry from black to white, to grey, to green—Ron shuddered here—to purple, to yellow and finally settled on a pale violet.  
  
"Apparently Dumbledore thought I'd love to have a pink bedroom. But anyway what were you saying about Lisa?" Hermione settled on her bed, taking her Head Girl business-like-tone of voice that made you take her in sirious, which was a bit hard, given the T-shirt she wore.  
  
"She's insane! She was up all night explaining the Pythagoras' Theory she'd learned last summer. How the hell am I supposed to know what a triangle looks like? And what the bloody fuck is a hypotenuse?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron. A triangle is something with the shape of Malfoy's head. Tree pointy edges. The hypotenuse is the largest side of the triangle. And the Pythagoras theory is quite simple. You see, when you have a—"  
  
"Argh! No, stop, stop! Don't you start on me again, please!"  
  
"Then why are you here in the first place?"  
  
"I want to change bedrooms with Ernie. I'll share a bedroom with Ernie and Hannah can live with Lisa. That way we know no hormonal activity will be going on between us."  
  
Hermione sniffed and hugged Ron. "My baby boy's all grown up and matured."  
  
"Why you little-!" Ron shouted as he started tickling Hermione to death.  
  
After a few minutes they were out of breath from laughing. Ron grinned at Hermione, then left to talk arrangements with Ernie.  
  
Hermione smiled as she dropped on her bed. Ron wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he was sometimes a bit oblivious and sometimes annoyed the hell out of her, but they were good friends. She hoped Ron and Harry both would find happiness in their life. They had, after all, given her some of the best days of her life, and their unconditional friendship. And if anyone dared to make her best friends unhappy, they'd pay.  
  
Melancholy had gotten the best of her that day. She smiled as she remembered all the adventures she had had with her two boys. And then she remembered all the laughs she had shared with Blaise, and the undeniable friendship they had formed. And at last, she remembered all the times she had laughed with the Slytherin trio and how much she had learned from and about them.  
  
She now knew Draco had been abused his whole childhood, enabling him from feeling more than hatred towards his father. He was a good friend for Blaise, Pansy and Millicent, and if you had his respect, then it wouldn't be long before he accepted you as a friend. The fact was proven to Hermione, who had Draco's respect, but was still to earn his friendship, seeing as they still called each other names. Also, the boy seemed to be in love with his smirk, so it took him a lot to smile. But Hermione guessed that now that lived with Tonks, he was bound to laugh more often.  
  
Pansy was a girl who had suffered a lot. It went from people at school calling her a scarlet woman, and all the way up to where the Death Eaters had abused her mother's hospitality. In a violating way. What moved Hermione the most was that the Death Eaters had also taken advantage of Pansy, who at that time had been fourteen. That was partially the reason for which you could only see her around Draco. Being his cousin thrice removed, she felt protected around him, and he protected her. That had also been the reason why they had went to the Yule Ball together.  
  
Millicent had a normal family, who wanted what was best for their daughter. The Bulstrode weren't Voldemort fans, but they also had had no regret in joining his group. However, they didn't oblige Millicent into joining if she did not wish to. Which Millicent thought would be their death, because Voldemort never took a 'No' for an answer. The girl only hoped that by the time she was of that age, Voldemort would be dead.  
  
Hermione stood up and thought. Honestly, no one was different from the other. Everybody had reasons to hate Voldemort. So why did they argued? Hermione had to agree with her mother. Now was a good opportunity to join her friends with the Slytherins, to make them notice they weren't that bad.  
  
The upcoming war was a gloomy sight, but they needed to stay united. So it was up to Hermione, and Blaise would have to help too, to bring together three Slytherins and three Gryffindors and make them at least befriend each other.  
  
With that thought in mind, Hermione went into Blaise's room to wake him up. The room itself consisted in two separated beds, each with curtains of course, and two desks, closets and chairs. She thought that probably every room had the same thing.  
  
Hermione went to where Blaise was sleeping peacefully. She looked at Millicent who seemed to be in deep sleep. Smirking, Hermione hunched over Blaise and blew in his ear. That earned a moan from the boy, and the sound seemed to turn Hermione on a lot, so she repeated the operation and blew into his ear again.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't stop now, I'm going to make you scream so loud the entire Hogwarts will wake up. And they won't be screams of pain." Came Blaise's muffled voice.  
  
"Oh." Hermione straightened up, while Blaise opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"I liked the wake-up call though." He grinned at her in that way that made her want to moan.  
  
"Glad to be of service." She blushed. "Anyway, I was thinking we have to make your friends and my friends, be friends."  
  
"Huh? God, I need a coffee, it's too early in the morning."  
  
Hermione whispered a charm, and the next minute a cup of coffee was in her hand. She handed it to Blaise.  
  
"Marry me." He said after taking a sip.  
  
"I'm sorry to break your heart Blaise, but no. We don't even know each other well, your friends hate my friends, we haven't even shagged and it would never work." Said Hermione, her voice lacking emotion.  
  
"I could solve the shagging part easily, you know?"  
  
"Can we go back to the important stuff?"  
  
"Shagging me isn't important?"  
  
"Blaise!" whined Hermione.  
  
"Will you two shut up? Some are trying to sleep here!" Millicent's voice came from behind her curtains.  
  
"Sorry." The other two whispered. Millicent mumbled something then went back to sleep.  
  
"Scoot over a bit, I want to sit down." Hermione sat on Blaise's bed, while he sat beside her.  
  
"So, back to business?" Blaise asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"That. I was thinking about the upcoming war. We have to make your friends be friends with my friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Why!?!? Because they need to get along, once and for all, for Pete's sake!"  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well, now that you ask, I might have one." Hermione grinned mischievously.  
  
"Have I told you how you turn me one when you grin like that?" Blaise whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"No." she tried to keep a cool face, but on the inside she was burning to kiss him. But she couldn't of course. There was the fact that Millicent was in the same room as them, then the fact that she would never know how to act afterwards, and then the fact that if they got involved as more than friends during the war they could suffer a lot. She only hoped Blaise thought the same.  
  
In some room in Scotland, the Priori Incantatem were all gathered around a table. Everybody was there. Ten cloaked figures, like always. The Leader, the Seer, the Astrologist, the Counsellor, the Warrior, the Protector, the Healer, the Beast, the Beauty and the Element Controller. In the same order, they took off their cloaks to reveal their identities.  
  
First came the Leader, a tall and old man, who looked more than a hundred years old. His secret elixir had kept him alive during many years, but he had to destroy it when Voldemort had almost gotten to the source of immortality. Nicholas Flamel had then been obliged to destroy the stone, but his sorcerer blood had kept him alive more years after that. Being very old, and powerful, he was the Leader of the sorcerer sect. the one that controlled all.  
  
The Seer was Albus Dumbledore. His Seer abilities allowed him to know everything that happened in his school, and everything that was to become of his students. He had dealt with Grindewald, and was feared by Voldemort, therefore he was a good acquisition for the Priori Incantatem.  
  
The Astrologer was Adrianna Sinistra, Astronomy professor at Hogwarts. Her works and star prophecies had better accuracy than the ones Centaurs made. Her sorcerer blood came from a distant part of her family, and had skipped generations to get to her.  
  
The Counsellor was Amelia Watson. She was a vampire from birth. She was also the only vampire that was born from a mortal woman. Amelia was a calculating woman, and was fearful when angry. But she had a sense of humour none possessed.  
  
The Warrior was Orion Cornwell. He was a well built man, in his thirties or so, with black hair and grey eyes. His determination when in the battle field made him a good and feared adversary.  
  
The Protector was Sirius Black. He had only joined the sect when they had brought him back from behind the Veil and discovered that he had sorcerer blood in him.  
  
The Healer was Anemona Pomfrey, Poppy's older sister. She was an old lady who had a determined look on her face. She healed using her sorcerer powers, not her skills and the things she had learned in school.  
  
The Beast was Remus Lupin. Half werewolf and half sorcerer, Remus was a calm man, who spent his nights studying ways to make himself have control of his mind when transformed.  
  
The Beauty was Fleur Delacoeur. The Veela was also part sorcerer herself, and resulted in being a very skilled one as well.  
  
And the Element Controller was Vivian Sarrasin. She was an African lady who had the powers to control the five elements.  
  
These were the new Superiors, each twenty years they changed. Only Dumbledore, Flamel, Watson, Sarrasin and Pomfrey were the veterans. They nodded at the others and sat down. Adrainna took a deep breath.  
  
"Fellow colleagues. It has begun."

* * *

**E/N:** Wow! Another cliffie! But at least now we know who the P.I. are. Please read the note at the beginning if you haven't yet. Hope you liked. Hermione's doubts and thoughts were for Lousie, who wanted to know how Harry and Ron would react. It isn't there yet, but I've wrote a scene to let people know that just because Hermione is falling in love with Blaise doesn't mean she'll forget who her friends are. And sorry for all who wanted some kissing. I've tried to take it in consideration, but that would just ruin some of my plot. So don't expect kissing so soon. I think. Also, to my reviewers:** Thank you.**


	11. Eleven: When The Claws Come Out

**Title: The Beginning of the End (11)  
**  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Drama  
  
**Sub Category:** Mystery

**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Fights  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:**_Everybody, besides Pansy and Ron, gathered up around Hermione, who was now holding her head in pain._

_"Wine again, Hermione?" Blaise joked as he supported her from falling._

_"Shut up." she tried to say, but it got out more like a: "Sheatup."_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. I own Jonathan Dester, though.  
  
**A/N:** We will sadly have to say good bye to Hermione's T-shirts until the Hogsmeade visits, because she can't wear them in school. Classes will actually start this chapter! I'm a bit nervous with Snape's class, I don't have any ideas of Potions, so if you can't recognize a potion, I invented it! Just so you should know!

* * *

**Eleven: When The Claws Come Out**

****

* * *

Monday, 4th of September soon came by, and so the classes started. Hermione and Blaise had remarkably distanced themselves, each going with their own friends. So while Blaise had spent his Sunday with Draco, Pansy and Millicent thinking about the upcoming war, and Blaise updated his friends on the latest news about his sorcerer blood; Hermione had spent hers in the company of her friends, explaining how come she was a pureblood, and a sorcerer.  
  
Needless to say, Harry, Ron and Ginny were surprised to say the least, and Neville had fainted when Hermione made a glass explode with her mind to demonstrate, but in the end they understood, were thrilled and had all sworn secrecy, even Luna who had joined at the last moment, and believed every word Hermione had said.  
  
That Monday, only one thought crossed the Head Girl and Slytherin Prefect's mind: There were only a few days left before their Initiation.  
  
Hermione got up slowly, almost painfully, out of her bed. The head ache was back. It was almost as if someone was trying to get into her mind, and they used a drilling machine to open it up.  
  
She went to the Prefect's bathroom, took a shower and got dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. Then she went to Ron and Ernie's room to wake up her lazy friend, and together they went to the Gryffindor tower to get their other friends.  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione was busy playing with her food, while listening to Harry talk about Quidditch. She quietly asked herself if all the Quidditch Captains were as fanatics as Wood and Harry. Shrugging, she took a look at the Great Hall.  
  
The Gryffindor table was always the noisiest, but today half of the people were just eating quietly. Hermione figured it was because of the shadow of the war upon Hogwarts that they were like this.  
  
The Ravenclaw table was the same as usual. Hermione nodded to Terry, the Head Boy, as he lifted his eyes to look at her. Half of the Ravenclaws were reading some notes, and the other half were chatting. Luna, of course, was busy staring of into space.  
  
The Hufflepuff table was the same as the Ravenclaw table. Hermione waved to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, who were chatting quietly, looking over the Daily Prophet.  
  
The Slytherin table was in its usual foul mood. Pansy had a sullen face, and stared at her food as if trying to kill it. Millicent was looking preoccupied at Pansy's mood and Draco wasn't there at all. Hermione noticed that neither was Blaise. She decided she needed to ask what was going on. If not as their friend, then as Head Girl  
  
"They aren't there. How strange." Ginny's voice brought her attention towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Who aren't where, Gin?" she asked the redhead girl.  
  
"Zabini and Malfoy. Must be wondering off somewhere. Strange, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'll see them in classes anyway." Hermione shrugged, but couldn't help but feel preoccupied.  
  
"Hey, look, schedules are here!" Ron said, as the owls dropped the envelopes on their laps.  
  
"What did you chose, Hermione?" Harry asked as he opened his own schedule.  
  
"Arithmancy, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. And of course there's the Fighting class that's obligatory."  
  
"Decided what you're going to be yet?" Ginny asked looking over her schedule.  
  
"A Curse Breaker. I owled Bill this summer to ask him what I should choose for that job, and he said I must know Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms and DADA. That only left me with one class free, so I decided to take Potions."  
  
"So we have you in all our classes, besides Herbology. Nice." Harry smiled. Last year, Harry had decided to be an Auror, so he started studying more for Potions and started ignoring Snape's insults, which led him to passing the finals with a B.  
  
"Well, I'm having Care of Magical Creatures instead of Herbology, so we'll see each other only in four classes." In their sixth year Ron had decided that what he really wanted to do was to bread dragons with Charlie in Rumania, so he dropped Herbology and taken COMC. Mrs. Weasley had thrown a fit, of course, but she had calmed down when Ron promised not to let his hair grow longer than chin-lenght.  
  
"I'm still having doubts over what to do, but I've taken some classes so that no matter what I chose, at least I'll have a chance. Besides, I still have another year left." Ginny answered.  
  
"We better be off now, we have Transfiguration in five minutes, and I don't like a mad McGonagall." Neville smiled, picking up his books. From all her friends, Hermione was most proud of Nevilles decision to become an Auror to avenge his parents.  
  
They were walking towards the Transfiguration class, when they heard a fight in a secluded hallway. Hermione, Ron and Ginny immediately put on their badges, while the others took out their wands.  
  
The culprit of the commotion was Jonathan Dester, a seventh year Ravenclaw and the Slytherin Four. Hermione looked at the five persons, and studied their face. Draco and Blaise looked murderous. Pansy had the same blanc expression, but you could see traces of tears trying to get out and Millicent was desperately trying to hold both boys down from tearing Dester's neck, while the Gryffindor held a smug expression on his face.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron shouted, driving their attention to him.  
  
"None of you business, Weasley. Now get lost before you get into trouble." Draco spat at him, but to Hermione's eye she could see there was something grave going on indeed.  
  
"As Prefects it would be our business." Ginny spat back at Malfoy.  
  
"Blaise?" Hermione looked at the dark haired boy as he shook his head telling her to leave.  
  
Harry and Neville still had their wands out and were watching Jonathan intently.  
  
"Dester?" Harry finally asked the boy.  
  
Jonathan smirked. "Not your business, but if you're dieing to know, I was trying to be nice to her for once, and her goonies came down to threaten me." He said looking at Pansy.  
  
"Be nice? You were almost raping her, you freaking jerk." Draco shouted, leaving the hallway in silence.  
  
Hermione's expression tightened. She remembered what Pansy had told her about the Death Eaters abuses.  
  
"I was only trying to ask her out, but the whore—"  
  
SLAP!  
  
The present people were all looking at a red and angry Hermione, who had her hand lifted, ready to slap the Ravenclaw again.  
  
"Bastard!" she hissed.  
  
Dester looked up at her with disgust in his eyes. He looked almost murderous. Hermione didn't even flinch.  
  
"This isn't over, Mudblood." he spat. Everyone gasped.  
  
"You bet your fucking ass it isn't." she looked him in the eye, unfazed.  
  
"You'll be sorry. You'll regret the day you stood up to that Slytherin garbage."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Insult them again, and I'll use my want." She hissed at the boy.  
  
The boy nodded to her, never loosing his glare, and left. Everybody, besides Pansy and Ron, gathered up around Hermione, who was now holding her head in pain.  
  
"Wine again, Hermione?" Blaise joked as he supported her from falling.  
  
"Shut up." she tried to say, but it got out more like a: "Sheatup."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had went to see if Pansy was alright, seeing as she hadn't moved from her spot.  
  
"You alright, Parkinson?" he looked at her.  
  
The blonde lifted her head, and Ron could see tears spilling out of them. "No." she whispered before collapsing into his arms, crying. Ron stiffened up for a few seconds, and then embraced her back in comfort.  
  
"Boy, Granger, when your claws come out, the come out for good." Draco looked at the Head Girl in gratitude, which was proven by the fact that he now called her Granger instead of the usual Beaver.  
  
"My slapping routine's a bit rusty, I haven't used it since third year."  
  
"Yes well, don't consider me your exercise target." He smiled back at her.  
  
Hermione was still trying to make her head ache go away, when Blaise's arm rested on her back, and he whispered in her ear: "We need to talk later." Hermione looked up at him to see his turquoise eyes filled with worry, so she nodded.  
  
"We should be heading for class, or McGonagall'll have our neck." Ron said joining the group wit Pansy by his side, still crying softly.  
  
"We better. Come on." Harry looked at everybody and turned around, leading the way to their class.  
  
Ginny said her goodbyes and left for her Charms lesson. Hermione was following Ron, Blaise, Harry and Draco, who were talking about the newest teacher, when Pansy and Millicent joined her side.  
  
"Thank you." Pansy whispered to the Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Hermione, just so you know. I think you've just won Draco's friendship." Millicent smiled at her.  
  
"I know. I've figured it out. How are you feeling?" she looked at Pansy.  
  
The blonde smiled weakly.  
  
"She's feeling better, especially after she's had Weasley act as her crying pillow." Millicent whispered.  
  
"Very funny. He was merely there and willing to help. But anyway, is he single?" the Slytherin asked Hermione before they entered Transfiguration class.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" she smiled at her and went to sit beside Neville.  
  
Transfiguration class had some students from Ravenclaws, including Dester, three Hufflepuffs, namely Hannah, Susan and Ernie, and of course the Slytherin Four and Theodore Nott, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville from Gryffindor.  
  
As she sat next to Neville in the first line as always, Hermione felt two pair of eyes on her. One was Dester's, who was glaring at her for all she was worth, and the other was Blaise, who was looking from her to Dester.  
  
McGonagall entered the class that day, noticing a very tense atmosphere between some of her students. She decided to let that pass, hoping that it would settle down eventually. How very wrong she was.  
  
That night, Hermione was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling she had enchanted to replay the night's sky, and thought about what Blaise had told her at lunch time.  
  
_He had dragged her into a empty classroom. When they were there Hermione looked at him, and he looked back at her, concerned. Then after a few moments, he hugged her.  
  
"I missed you a bit these days." He whispered into her hair. She shivered.  
  
"It's only been two days. I didn't know you couldn't live without me."  
  
"It was quiet without you yelling into my ear each morning." He replied, referring to the times when she woke him up like that at her house.  
  
"I can still do that, you know?"  
  
"I don't think Millicent will like it."  
  
"Probably strangle me this time, the girl."  
  
"Hermione, I'm worried about what happened today."  
  
"You mean with Dester?"  
  
"I think he's a Death Eater."  
  
Hermione stiffened into his arms, then pulled away.  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, but—"  
  
"Blaise, please don't go motherly on me now. You know I can take care of myself."  
  
"Just promise me that until you're Initiated, you'll keep an eye out for Dester, okay?"  
  
"Promised." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the classroom.  
_  
That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. What if Dester really was a Death Eater? That would explain why he wanted to abuse Pansy. Poor girl. She had been so cold all this time, and now her whole façade was crumbling down on her.  
  
Hermione considered the fact that Jonathan Dester, a student that had joined Hogwarts last year, after being thrown out of Durmstang, could as well be a Death Eater, but could as well not be.  
  
She stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. When she returned to her room she was met by a cloud of smoke. She tried to get to the door, but it was locked. She started choking on the black smoke in her room. The smell was becoming clearer now. One thought crossed her mind before she collapsed on the floor: "Fire."

* * *

**E/N:** My god, what a huge Cliff-hanger!!! I'm such a cruel bitch, I know. Just so you should know, Dester is an OC. His role was first going to go to Seamus Finnegan, but I changed my mind in the last moment, remembering Seamus wasn't believable as a D.E. seeing as in the 5th book he didn't even believe Voldie was alive. So I created a bad guy! Ph3ar me! But anyway, did you like it? Also, reviewers: **Thank you**.  
  
**BIG NOTE:** every once in a while, my mother decides to go a bit LUcius Malfoy on me, meaning very strict, meaning she forbids me to turn on the computer for a day. So if I'm not updating the next day, that's probably why. Not to worry, though, my mom is more terrible when she's like Molly Weasley, but I'm not taking her there. She usually calms down after a while, or a day if I'm lucky. Thought you should know. **Read all the notes from this chapter, they are important!**


	12. Twelve: Something Good Coming Out From A...

**Title: The Beginning of the End (12)  
**  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Drama  
****

**Sub Category:** Mystery  
****

**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, friends  
  
**Summary**: Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** _"You look horrible." He grinned relieved that she had woken up.  
  
"I love you too." She grinned back, after having rolled her eyes_.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. I own some of the Priori Incantatem though.

**A/N:** None! Just getting rid of the cliffy. Go read!

* * *

**Twelve: Something Good Coming Out From A Disaster**

****

* * *

One thought crossed her mind before she collapsed on the floor: "Fire."  
  
Blaise was reading a book on Feng-shui when he smelled it. Being an Animagus wolf, he realised his senses were more accurate and high. So when he smelled the smoke, he was in front of Hermione's door in two seconds.  
  
It was locked. He tried with his wand. Nothing._ 'Open up! Open the goddamn door!'_ Blaise started banging on the door so it opened up. The black smoke made him choke. He panicked. If the few bits of smoke that were getting to him through the door's creeks managed to choke him, what happened to Hermione. Needless to say, that thought was all it took. Blaise gave the door one more try before letting out a savage growl and breaking the door with his foot.  
  
All the commotion woke up the other members of the Prefects' Tower. Ron Weasley was livid at the sight in front of him. Blaise was stepping out of Hermione's room, which was on fire, carrying an unconscious Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Get help. Stop the fire." Were Blaise's only words before he went running with Hermione to the Infirmary.  
  
The raven-haired boy ran for all he was worth. He tried shaking the girl who now rested in his arms. No answer. _'Don't die on me. Please don't die on me, Hermione.'_ He stepped into the Infirmary and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse arrived in a hurry, still dressed in her nightgown, and ordered Blaise to place Hermione on a bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked while rummaging through her cupboards.  
  
"Fire. In her room."  
  
"Oh holly Mary. Did you--?"  
  
"Dumbledore's been alerted. I don't know how long she's been inside that room after the fire started, but the smoke was unbearable even from outside."  
  
Pomfrey gave Hermione one of her Potions. She said it was a Poumon Potion which was supposed to clean her lungs of the smoke she had inhaled. All that was left was to wait and see.  
  
Blaise had only been watching Hermione for half-an-hour when a worried Harry, a hysteric Ginny, Neville, Luna and a still livid Ron entered the Infirmary. They were followed by Draco, Pansy and Millicent who all looked preoccupied.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked taking a seat beside Blaise.  
  
"We have to wait and see. I hate that phrase. I really hate it."  
  
"Do you have any idea who it was?" Ginny asked while she sat down next to the Gryffindor's bed.  
  
"I have a suspicion." He answered looking at Draco.  
  
"Dester." Pansy answered for him.  
  
"Would he go this far?" Ron finally talked.  
  
"He's a bloody Death Eater, and he was bloody slapped by Hermione twice. He'll want revenge!" Blaise shouted, angry at his own stupidity in not protecting Hermione.  
  
"How can you know that? Is it because you see him at the meetings? How do we know you haven't been planning this before?" Ron shouted back.  
  
"BECAUSE WE AREN'T BLOODY DEATH EATERS YOU GREAT BIG OAF!" Draco shouted back at Ron.  
  
"Why is it that I don't believe you? How can you prove that you didn't plan on making Hermione slap Dester so that he could go kill her?"  
  
BAM!  
  
Blaise looked at the furious Pansy, who had just punched Weasley for all his worth. He fought the urge to clap.  
  
"Because she's our friend, you heartless jerk! She knows we aren't Death Eaters, and we will never be that, because we trust her. Blaise can't be a bloody Death Eater, because he hates them for killing off his parents. That's right Potter, you two have that in common. Draco has been beaten his whole life by his father and his friends, I don't think he'll want to join them. Millicent never felt like it in the first place, she doesn't have killer instincts like everybody thinks. And I don't know you, but personally I would never join the people who took away every ounce of dignity I had." She shouted in Ron's face, which had changed from anger to astonishment, to shame and to regret.  
  
Draco hugged his cousin, who had began crying again, and glared at Ron. "Slytherin don't only think about hurting people. And just by being Slytherin doesn't mean Voldemort can't harm you."  
  
"It's the rest of the people who make us what we are. By closing the door, you forbid us from proving you that we aren't like that. Hermione opened the door one day, and she found out the truth. We haven't been friends up until today. But we did respect each other. And respect is the tie of friendship. So when Hermione defended Pansy's dignity, she won our friendship. Whether you like it or not." Millicent explained to all the present Gryffindor members and the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was just unexpected. Seeing Zabini with Hermione in his arms, and her room on fire, was just too much." Ron answered honestly.  
  
"Yes, well. Keep your mouth shut the next time you don't know something for sure." Pansy answered, which in Slytherin language meant: _Apology accepted_.  
  
Madam Pomfrey arrived a moment later to throw everybody out, but she agreed on letting Blaise survey Hermione, for he was after all her saviour, and Poppy had always liked the boy.  
  
It was already half past two at night when Blaise was woken up by coughing. He lifted his head from where he had fallen asleep, namely on Hermione's lap, and looked at the girl.  
  
"You look horrible." He grinned relieved that she had woken up.  
  
"I love you too." She grinned back, after having rolled her eyes.  
  
"Still sarcastic as ever, I see."  
  
"Yeah. Put me through fire and floods and heavy heat, my sarcasm will never go." She smiled weakly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was thinking about our discussion at lunch, I went to the bathroom, and when I came back the room was on fire and the door was locked." She looked at the boy and saw his eyes darken. "Blaise" she took his hand in hers, "We aren't sure it was him."  
  
"Maybe you aren't, but I am." He answered, ignoring the comfortable tingles surging from where their hands connected.  
  
"So what do you propose?"  
  
"We can't prove it, because you didn't see him, but I'm keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Like a bodyguard? Only if I get to sing."  
  
"What ever you wish, Miss Huston."  
  
"Why thank you Mister Costner." She smiled at him.  
  
"You had visits."  
  
"So that was what all those noises I heard in my subconscious were all about."  
  
"We only shouted for two minutes. Pansy punched Ron, by the way."  
  
"Ah, those two are made for each other."  
  
Blaise chuckled. Even after a fire, her sarcasm still ran high.  
  
"On a brighter note, I think they're starting to accept each other."  
  
"Wow, next time I want enemies to be friends I'll start a fire and throw myself in it. Who saved me, by the way?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know if I can resist for fifteen days more."  
  
"Actually, it's fourteen. It's three in the morning."  
  
"Blaise? Do you think there is sunshine behind these clouds of war?" she looked at him, surprising him with the fear which took place in her eyes.  
  
"After the storm there's calmness." He answered rubbing his thumb on her hand comfortingly.  
  
"I hope so. I'm going to bed now. Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked closing her eyes.  
  
"Sure." He answered placing a kiss on her temple.  
  
Blaise thought about the events that past day. He focused on how he had been able to break a locked door with only his foot. He figured he had been pretty worried, if nothing else, when he thought of a possibly dead Hermione.  
  
It had been almost as if part of his Animagus strength had passed to his human body, which would explain the growl.  
  
He looked at Hermione's sleeping form, remembering the times he used to do that at her house. _'Even if I do love her, I can't tell her. I won't bear having another loved person be taken from me.'_ But one thing was sure. Dester was going to pay. Even if it was the last thing he'd do.  
  
"Mr. Zabini?" He was woken up from his thoughts by the old voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster."  
  
"How is Miss Granger?"  
  
"Better. Headmaster, has the fire been put down?"  
  
"It has. But most of Miss Granger's possessions were burnt down."  
  
"Her T-shirts?"  
  
"Those as well."  
  
"She isn't going to like that." He answered remembering how much Hermione enjoyed wearing those shirts, remembering when she had told him she had made a few herself.  
  
"One was saved, though, if you wish to know. It has _"Don't judge a book by its cover."_ written on it."  
  
Blaise smiled. His sisters had given her that shirt. He remembered how she squealed in joy when she saw the inscription on it.  
  
"Headmaster, I've decided on being Hermione's guardian."  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at his student carefully. There. He saw it. The spark Amelia had talked about. It was clear, they were falling in love. The old professor nodded at the young boy, and left the Infirmary.  
  
"I'll take care of you, Honey. Promise." He heard the raven-haired boy say before he left the room.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked in a sullen mood that night. It was starting. The war was practically over them. His only relief was the unborn friendship that was showing its head between certain Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Tired, he said the password to the gargoyle, and stepped inside his alcove. Surprisingly, they were already there. All ten of them.  
  
"Evening." Sirius muttered from a corner, while he sipped one some coffee.  
  
"How is the girl?" Flamel asked once they were settled.  
  
"She is fine. She has a good guardian watching over her now."  
  
Amelia grinned despite what had happened to her beloved apprentice.  
  
"Before you say anything, Nicholas, I'll have you know he volunteered to do it." Dumbledore cut Flamel before he could say a word.  
  
"How very heroic, coming from a Slytherin." Orion replied dryly.  
  
"Now, now, Cornwell, let us not be biased. Again." Vivian gave the man a look that clearly told him not to mess with her.  
  
"Do we have any idea who might have done it?" Remus asked from his chair.  
  
"It obviously wasn't Voldemort. He wouldn't like to kill off someone who holds the key to his ultimate power." Fleur answered in perfect English.  
  
"So that would leave us with—"Anemona tried to continue.  
  
"Abso-bloody-lutely nothing." Orion finished sourly.  
  
"We can't jump to conclusions, yet. But I think it's someone from the castle. I'll have to talk to Harry, ask him if he noticed anything." Sirius added, taking another sip from the coffee in his hand.  
  
"I suggest that if the case be, we keep an eye on every student. We're talking about a possible spy for Voldemort." Adrianna replied seriously.  
  
"It was a foolish thing to do. If indeed it reaches Voldemort's ears that someone tried to kill off an uninitiated sorcerer, the bloody bastard will kill who ever did it." Amelia commented dryly.  
  
"That is, of course, unless Voldemort ordered him to do it. Which would mean—"Remus said back astonished.  
  
"Which would mean he doesn't know." Fleur finished the realisation for him.  
  
Silence settled in the office. Cornwell was the person who said what everybody was obviously thinking: "We might have another chance."

* * *

**E/N:** Wow! Pansy punched Ron! Fleur has a brain! Not to mention good English. Sinistra can say more than just: "The starts foretold it." Vivian Sarrasin has a temper, and possible Slytherin pride. Cornwell has a bit of sarcasm in him! More Sirius and Remus appearances! So how did you like it? I'm sorry for burning Hermione's t-shirts, but it was either them or Crookshanks, and I just love that cat. Which hasn't made one appearance. I'll pull him through somehow, promise. And not to worry about the t-shirt, I have a plan. To all my reviewers: **Thank you!**


	13. Thirteen: Bloody Affortunate Lust Potion

**Title: The Beginning of the End (13)**  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Humor

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, classes  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** _Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Blaise by his shirt and brought him close to her. "This is just the potion. Remember it." She said before kissing him forcefully.  
  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. I own Jonathan Dester, though, but he'll be gone this chapter.  
  
**A/N:** And again, she speeds up the story! I'm actually doing this, because next, emmmm, Wednesday my cousin is coming over to visit, and I don't know how much I'll be able to post then! I'll try and beg her to let me post at least a chapter a week! But until then, not to worry, I'll go on and on and on! For a good laugh or two, go read Dear Diary and When Boredom Bores You, by me.

* * *

**Thirteen: Bloody Affortunate Lust Potion**

* * *

That week had passed away quickly. Hermione was out of the Infirmary after two days, in which Blaise skipped classes to watch over her, a thing Hermione highly disapproved of, but chose to forget every time Blaise told her jokes.  
  
Her room had been rebuild, but she didn't like the idea of re-entering that room, for she had been marked by the tragedy that happened in it, so she was given another one, on the lower floor of the Prefect Tower, right next to the room where Ginny and Luna slept.  
  
They had assisted to classes, lost and gained points for their houses, and founded new bonds. Rumour had it Pansy had been seen in Ron's company, under the oak near the lake. Of course the two had denied it, but the blushes forming on their cheeks spoke for themselves. The others, namely Harry, Millicent, Draco, Ginny, Neville and Luna were seen together in the Library, as a study group, but those occasions were rare. Of course, they realised that they were going steadily towards friendship, but they chose to ignore it until it happened for real.  
  
Monday, the 11th of September caught all Hogwarts students in Amelia's class, each student sustaining a sword in his/her hand. This frightened most of the children, but some were actually looking forward to it.  
  
"The things that are in your hands right now are not to be messed with. Fourth years and above will have to fight in the war, but the younger ones won't. However, I believe that you must all know how to defend yourselves, in case of a possible siege of this castle. Death Eaters don't forgive a soul, whether it is eleven or two years old." Amelia talked in a loud and clear voice that said not to mess with her. She paced around the room, looking at each student.  
  
"We will learn today how to defend ourselves with a sword. Who of the presents actually have an idea of how to use a sword?" she asked looking at the crowd.  
  
Hermione resisted herself from lifting her hand, remembering she had to be subtle. Blaise instead, had it lifted high in the air, together with Draco. Hermione looked at them inquisitively.  
  
"My father used to teach us when Draco came over for the summer break. He said we needed to know how to defend our lady love. But after he, well, died, we practiced together." Blaise whispered to her.  
  
Hermione nodded, and turned to look who else had their arms lifted. Amelia was looking at her expectantly, but she shook her head negatively. The other students that knew fencing were Theodore Nott, Jonathan Dester, Terry Boots and Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"Right, well, you're going to be responsible of showing students how to do it right. Nott, you're with the fourth years; Dester, you're taking seventh years; Boots survey fifth years and Finnegan you look for sixth year. Zabini and Malfoy will be responsible of the other years. Now the first thing you must learn is defending yourselves."  
  
"I can't believe Dester was assigned to us." Hermione whispered to Blaise as Amelia droned on about defence.  
  
"Watch out, okay?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, it's not as if he'll try and kill me in front of all the students!"  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Well, I have my bodyguard in the same room, right? Besides, who told you I didn't know fencing myself?"  
  
"Then why didn't you—"  
  
"Because I don't want them to realise. Subtlety is a Slytherin quality, don't you know it?"  
  
"You may begin!" Amelia's voice took them out of their chat. Blaise went where the younger years were with Draco, while Dester arrived with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Let's see then." He said cockily, while the others paired up.  
  
Hermione paired up with Neville, Ron with Pansy and Harry with Millicent. They begun practicing what Amelia had said, but in no time Dester was beside Hermione.  
  
"It's no good, Granger. Here I'll show you." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes. By that time Pansy had warned Ron, while Harry was whistling for Blaise's attention.  
  
"En garde."  
  
Their swords clinked together at a great speed. Dester looked murderous and Hermione didn't flinch one bit. The Ravenclaw gave a thrust aiming for her ribs, but she blocked it. They circled each other, and Dester tried again, only this time at her heart. Hermione blocked that too. By this time, every student was watching them. Hermione decided she was sick of going around in circles, so she grabbed her sword tighter, and with a swift movement Amelia had thought her, she managed to disarm the boy. She pointed her sword at his neck, and glared at him.  
  
"Leave my friends alone." She mouthed as Amelia pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Explain." The vampire was getting angry.  
  
"Remember the fire? Blaise thinks Dester started it. He believes the jerk's a Death Eater. I slapped Dester twice the day before the fire, for insulting Pansy. And the first thrust he gave with his sword today, it was aimed at my heart."  
  
Amelia paled, if it was possible for a vampire to pale. "Do you have any evidence?"  
  
"No. But I have witnesses. Pansy can speak telling how she was almost raped by him, and Ron was watching when Dester aimed at my heart."  
  
"I'll talk to Dumbledore. You have Potions now."  
  
They entered the classroom again, only to find Blaise, held down by Ron and Draco, glaring at Dester who had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Mr. Dester, please accompany me to the Headmaster's office. The rest of you to class. I'll be seeing you next Monday."  
  
The look on the Ravenclaw's face immediately changed. All the present Ravenclaws gathered to see what was going on.  
  
"No one really liked him." Luna's voice came from behind Hermione. "He was very cocky, always remembering us he was from Durmstang, and that one day he'd go back. No one really liked him. Are you okay Hermione?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes I am."  
  
"That was some cool fencing you did there, Granger." Draco told her, while they were headed for potions.  
  
"Thanks you old sport, maybe one day you'll challenge me to a duel." She grinned at her interpretation of an English lord.  
  
"Well, we have to go. See you after Potions?" Ginny and Luna asked, before they were headed to their Transfiguration class.  
  
"Of course. It'll be lunch by then, won't it?" Ron shouted at the retreating forms of the girls.  
  
"Why do we always have Potions with the Slytherins?" Harry whined before entering the class, earning himself some glares from the present Slytherins. "Not that you guys are that bad. But it would be nice to change it once in a while. Right?"  
  
"Forget it, Potter, it's a lost cause. Snape has control of how the houses sit in his class, and he wants to torture Gryffindor, thus, he makes us share the class with you." Millicent silenced him before entering said classroom.  
  
Hermione smiled, and headed towards her usual seat, next to Neville, but was interrupted by Blaise.  
  
"Not today. I want you next to me. Moving." It wasn't a petition, it was an order. Hermione glared at him, but did as told nonetheless. Neville ended up paired with Draco.  
  
"Open book to page 34. Today we will study the consequences of the Lust Potion. Yes, miss Granger, WHAT now?" Snape said annoyed.  
  
"Is that safe? The Lust Potion is said to have disastrous results, sometimes."  
  
"Well, since you claim to know everything, why don't we prove that, hmm? Here I have a sample of the potion, it was brought merely by observation, but since Miss Granger has so kindly volunteered, we'll try it on her. Miss Granger, please step forward."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, sir."  
  
"I do not joke, Miss Granger. Step in front of the class, now!" Hermione did so. "Now, here, drink this."  
  
"Dumbledore will have a word in this, sir."  
  
"You'll be too busy lusting after everyone to actually tell the Headmaster. Besides, it's for educational purposes. When have you said no to those? Drink up."  
  
Hermione mentally made a vow to make Snape suffer for the rest of his life for this humiliation, drank the potion, and went to sit next to Blaise.  
  
"I hate him." She muttered at Blaise. He smiled. Hermione almost grabbed him and snogged him senseless on the table.  
  
"Is it working, Miss Granger?" Snape asked from his desk.  
  
"Perhaps. Sir." She hissed.  
  
"Very well. Now, the rest of you, I want an essay on why you should not take a Lust Potion at such a fragile age, and why do you think it's illegal. Two parchments. Begin now."  
  
For the rest of the class, Hermione tried as hard as she could not to look at any guy, or girl for the matter. Of course, this was difficult to accomplish, because Blaise's hands writing were distracting her. And she kept having thoughts of what those hands could do to her. So she had not written a word.  
  
"I really, really hate Snape." Hermione yelled once they were out of Potions.  
  
"Welcome to the club!" Harry patted her back, making Hermione notice how nice Harry's eyes were.  
  
"Aaack! No body touch me! For your own good, do not touch me." She told all of them.  
  
They separated in the Great Hall, each going to their own house table, and ate. Hermione couldn't even eat. Why did Hogwarts have to be so full of boys? And girls? Why couldn't it be deserted? '_Blaise looks absolutely delicious. Argh!'_ "I'm leaving for my room. Lost my appetite."  
  
"What was that? You lust your appetite?"  
  
"Very funny Ron. Look the circus is already here to ask you to join them."  
  
"You sure you're fine, Hermione? What Snape did was very mean. I heard Ms. Amelia scold him when Luna and I were coming back from Transfiguration." Ginny said, taking a bite of pumpkin pie.  
  
"Well, aren't those two a match made in heaven?" Hermione asked, referring to Amelia and Snape. "I mean they're both so white. It's said Snape is a vampire, and Amelia really is a vampire. Snape offspring will be running around in no time. And I'll be there to give them Lust Potion." She laughed before leaving them, and going to her room.  
  
Before she even exited the Great Hall, Blaise was right behind her. Hermione began to really hate the bodyguard thing.  
  
"I'm beginning to really hate the bodyguard thing, Blaise." She said.  
  
"Dester is still here. I heard he was expelled from school. He'll be leaving today, but he's still here and he'll want revenge. After all, you just threw out one of Voldemort's spies." He said walking beside her.  
  
They reached the Prefect Tower, and went inside. Hermione entered first, Blaise placed a hand on her back. And then all hell broke loose.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Blaise by his shirt and brought him close to her. "This is just the potion. Remember it." She said before kissing him forcefully.  
  
Blaise had always believed the boy was the one who started snogging session, so in no time, he had the control of the kiss. Hermione's hands ended up twisted in his hair. He in turn, placed one hand on her cheek and one on her waist.  
  
Finally, after about five minutes of this, and regular stops for air, Blaise felt the need to show Hermione the true sense of French kissing. The moment their tongues clashed, Hermione moaned. Their movements were now frenetic. Hermione was trying to rip Blaise's shirt off, while he occupied himself in giving her a love bite. They dropped on the couch in the common room, Hermione under Blaise as usual. His excitement was now obvious to Hermione. She was about to undo his pants when an "Ehem!" sounded in the room.  
  
"Having fun?" Millicent asked amused. Ron was busy screaming "My eyes." And Ginny and Luna giggled.  
  
"Oh god." Hermione whispered when she saw exactly how far she and Blaise had gone. He merely looked pleased, if a bit annoyed for the interruption. "This was the potion. Snape must die. I'm going to my room. I need to think." She said, clumsily getting out from under Blaise and shutting herself in her dormitory.  
  
"I need a cold shower." Blaise muttered before he left the room to his dorm as well.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her? That the Potion's effect was over about half an hour ago?" Ginny asked as they settled down.  
  
"Nah. If we do those two will probably avoid each other for the rest of their life." Millicent answered, shaking her head.  
  
"Ignorance is bliss." Luna sighed.  
  
Only Ron was still screaming "My eyes" in a left corner of the common room.

* * *

**E/N: I know Snape's class was surreal, and lots of people have done it before, but if I'd have changed this then there would be NO SNOGGING! Because we all know, or realised Hermione was far too centred in the war and studies to actually admit she loved Blaise and snog him senseless. So a little help from Snape did the job! Doesn't this just make you love him? :glomps Snape: But anyway, tell me if you liked the snogging session, I'm really bad at giving detail, I've never been snogged in my life, so I take things from other fics. Tell me if it was okay, okay? And remember, before you say the kiss was too early here, Hermione was under the effect of the potion when she started it. After a few minutes the potion's effect was gone, but they couldn't stop. Which proves that they're either in love or in heat. Hahaha. Well, please leave reviews! Thank you! **


	14. Fourteen: Thank God For Birthday Present...

**Title: The Beginning of the End (14)**  
  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Mystery  
  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Initiation  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek: **_"Blaise? Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"That was clichéd, too." He grinned before leaning in.  
  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N:** Finally, here's the chapter I have been waiting to write. Their initiation. This is where they get full powers, and right to use them. I wonder what I could make them do.

* * *

**Fourteen: Thank God For Birthday Presents**

****

**

* * *

**

  
Denial. When someone asked their friends what was wrong with Hermione and Blaise, that would be their answer. They were in denial. Harry, Ron and Draco were starting to grow desperate. Ginny, Pansy and Luna were a bit mad. Neville was getting angry himself. Millicent had suggested locking them in a broom closet until they'd confess. She was persistent in getting those two together, even though at first she had been the one who stopped the rest from revealing the fact over the Lust Potion.  
  
But no matter how hard their friends tried, Hermione and Blaise were back to normal, meaning they chose to forget about the snog. Again. And it drove Blaise mad, honestly, but he wasn't willing to risk his friendship with the brunette Gryffindor. So when the girl had asked him t forget about that moment of heaven they had shared, claiming it was the effect of the potion, he agreed. Reluctantly, if so, but he agreed.  
  
So it was now Friday, the big day for Blaise. Besides the fact that he was turning seventeen today, but he'd be fully initiated as a sorcerer, thus allowing him to do wandless magic, Animagus transformation, and so on and so forth. Plus, all the persons he loved and cared for were now safe, since Voldemort knew better than to mess with a full powered sorcerer. Or was it just him?  
  
The day had gone easily by, with Hermione wishing him good luck before the grand moment, and receiving his presents. Draco, Pansy and Millicent had given him a Firebolt, because as Draco put it, only the best for Slytherin's best Chaser. Luna, Ginny and Neville had given him a book entitled: _"When ignorance shouldn't be bliss: adolescent in love."_ He took it as an unsubtle indirect. Harry and Ron gave him a chess board, to help him ease the mind. He honestly didn't know why the Gryffindors and Luna gave him anything, they weren't that close, but he supposed it was one of those "The friend of my friend is my friend" occasions.  
  
Hermione had given him her present while they were in Arithmancy. She had plopped a rather heavy package in his lap, blushed and left for her next class, not bothering to wait up for her bodyguard now that Dester had been expelled.  
  
Blaise carefully opened the package and, for the first time in his life, gasped at what he saw. It was like a snow globe only that it wasn't. There was indeed a globe, but instead of snowflakes it shed cherry petals. It the middle of the globe there was a big tree, one identical copy of the tree the Grangers had in their garden. On the tree's lower branch two figures sat. One was obviously a boy, raven-haired, leaning on the branch, in a care-free manner, a small smirk on his face. The other was a girl, brunette, her head leaned on the boy's chest, her eyes closed and her mouth in a peaceful smile. Blaise and Hermione.  
  
Blaise opened the card as well. He recognized Hermione's neat writing, from the times he spied over her shoulder when she wrote._ "To my favourite bodyguard. Happy birthday. I hope all your wishes will come true. Unless they're perverted, in which case you should reconsider your mental status. The globe is something that reminds me of one part of my life that I will never want to forget. You may not know it, but you changed my life and my perspectives on Slytherins and on the war. Don't dare brake the globe, I spent hours making it. Love, Hermione."  
_  
He couldn't help but chuckle. She had changed his life as well, but in a more romantic way. He got dressed in his black robes, put Hermione's card in the pocket closest to his heart and left for the Headmaster's office, where the Priori Incantatem would pick him up.  
  
One could say Blaise had been very surprised when he was greeted by familiar faces. he greeted everyone he knew, and met the ones he didn't. His mouth didn't close for five seconds when he met Nicolas Flamel. Sirius had to close it forcefully for him. Blaise was happy to see Fleur again, not to mention old Prof. Lupin. Even if the werewolf scared him a bit, he had been his favourite professor, except Sirius, but he wouldn't be caught saying that.  
  
Together with the ten Superiors, Blaise took a portkey that took them to a cave. The Slytherin already knew what he had to do, because Hermione had told him, from what she had read. He settled in the middle of the cave, while the Superiors formed a circle in front of him.  
  
They began humming softly at first, a soft glow surging from their hands. Blaise stood still. One by one, each of them began giving Blaise a bit of their power. Vivan Sarrasin was the first one. Her hands glowing with a soft earthy colour, she quietly invoked all the elements. A purple globe of light stood above her hands. She blew it in Blaise's direction. He felt queasy. He felt the Air in his hair, the Water in his eyes, the Fire in his heart and the Earth in his bones. The Elements settled into his mind.  
  
The next was Fleur. She sang beautifully, a light blue globe of air gathering in her hands. She blew it at Blaise. He felt peaceful. Warmth travelled through his body, his mind in a state of bliss. Images of things he considered beautiful came to his mind. He saw his entire family alive and smiling. He saw his friends at ease and laughing. He saw the sunset and the sunrise. He saw the sea and the mountains. He saw cherry petals. He saw the old tree. He saw Hermione leaning into him. He saw her smile. He saw beauty.  
  
Lupin followed Fleur. Beast followed Beauty. The man's eyes glowed amber, a globe of the same colour settling in his arms. He sent it to Blaise. The boy felt his animal instincts kick in. He felt the rage in his wolf heart. He felt the hatred towards his parents' killer. Disgust towards the ones who made his friends hurt. Need of vengeance. A wild howl escaped his throat. He missed Lupin's proud expression.  
  
The next was Anemona. She smiled comfortingly at Blaise, and blew her globe of white light at the boy. He felt all childhood scars healing, his soul feeling better.  
  
Sirius followed. He grinned at him, before blowing his red globe. Blaise felt the need to take care of his loved ones. To protect his sisters, his friends and his loved one. He felt growing stronger at those thoughts.  
  
Orion's turn was next. The Warrior gave Blaise his power, his stubbornness and his skill. Blaise felt his courage grow higher. He felt as if he'd be able to take a whole pack of Kappa with his bear hands. He felt brave.  
  
Amelia was the next one. But instead of a light globe, she bit her wrist, and placed the hand over Blaise's mouth. Now, the boy really felt fire burn through his veins. He felt Amelia's cold temperament, her strategies and her humour all pouring into his mind.  
  
Sinistra gave Blaise her sphere of dark light. She gave him the stars at his hand's proximity. She gave him what could be, and what was. She showed him his future. And he could only see Hermione in it.  
  
Dumbledore's gift was less pretty. The old man showed him tragedy. What could be if Evil would triumph. Yet he also showed him what would be if Evil would fail. Blaise saw himself holding a baby in his arms. And someone giving him a dazzling smile, one he knew so well.  
  
The last one was Nicolas Flamel. The old man placed his hands on Blaise's temple, chanting loudly. Something clicked inside of the raven-haired boy. He felt himself capable of doing wandless magic, of healing people with his mind, of controlling weather and of fighting till the end. He felt himself: a sorcerer. And then he collapsed.  
  
Four days had passed and Blaise still felt weary. And queasy. But happy nonetheless. He was often found by Hermione doing bits of wandless magic, which resulted in Hermione scolding him. Hermione. She had been so happy for him, so proud and anxious. And today was finally the day.  
  
Blaise had tried all day to catch her and congratulate her, but it being Tuesday and her having all her important classes, he only saw her at breakfast. The evening came and he knew the girl was already gone.  
  
He went, or rather dragged himself up to the Prefect Tower, where he planned on waiting for the brunette. He was greeted by a rather surprising sight.  
  
All his friends, and all of Hermione's friends were there, chatting and worrying over the girl.  
  
"Not fair, you didn't worry about me!" Blaise whined, plopping down beside Draco.  
  
"I did. I worried you wouldn't die, and it pains me you haven't." Draco joked, in mock sadness.  
  
"We did worry, but Hermione threw us out, saying that she didn't need more stress in her head." Harry said.  
  
"I think he wanted to wait for you alone." Ginny said, looking over at Pansy in a mischievous manner.  
  
"Wants you all for herself, the lunatic." Millicent chuckled.  
  
"Was it hard?" Ron began questioning him over the initiation.  
  
"Not really. Depends on what you see."  
  
"Does it take long?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It depends."  
  
"Does it involve much gore?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"You have a very sick mind."  
  
"I'll say!" Ginny mumbled. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow, at which the girl blushed.  
  
Before anyone had the time to ask anything else, a loud pop was heard. And Blaise panicked again. There in the middle of the room stood Sirius, and in his arms an unconscious Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked frenetically.  
  
"Don't worry, it isn't grave." The man answered looking at Blaise.  
  
"The hell it isn't! This is the second time I get to see her like that. I promised her she wouldn't be hurt. Now what happened?" Blaise hissed, scaring half of the present people.  
  
"It turned out Hermione has powerful sorcerer blood in her, but the spell Dumbledore placed upon her, you know, to hide her real blood from Voldemort, was really powerful. And it almost mixed with her genes. Which made the initiation harder, because only purebloods are sorcerers, and Hermione's blood was still under the spell. Which would make her a Fake One. As in a fake muggle-born. They're very rare in the sorcerer realm. During the initiation Hermione concentrated on lifting the spell herself. As I said, she's really powerful, she made it in the end, but she's a bit exhausted."  
  
When they calmed down a bit, they took Hermione to her room, with Blaise insisting that he should stay. The others said not a thing, only grinned in complicity.  
  
He watched her sleeping again. So peaceful, and so beautiful. He couldn't help brushing a hair from her face. His heart beat heightened as Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at him adoringly.  
  
"Did I make it?" she asked softly.  
  
Blaise nodded, kissing her hand. He looked at her. His mind was settled. He didn't care what would happen, he'd do it. He'd tell her.  
  
"You never let me give you my present."  
  
"Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Blaise looked at her, taking her face into his hands. He lowered himself, and kissed her with all the might he had. Hermione was still on her bed, which made Blaise move on top of her to have better access.  
  
Hermione moaned as soon as she felt him over her. It was a soft moan, but one nonetheless. She clasped her hands behind Blaise's neck, and gave into his kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart panting.  
  
"I love you." Blaise said, hushing Hermione down. "And I don't care what might happen to our friendship once I tell you this, but I love you. And I don't want to become an old man who regrets not having told the love of his life what he felt for her. I don't want to see you taking some other guy. I love you. Call me foolish and cheesy, but I feel like I want to spend my life with you, to grow old at your side. I don't care if you don't reciprocate, but I have to get this off of my chest."  
  
When he finally looked at Hermione he found her crying. She lifted one hand to cup his face, and smiled. "I love you too." She said with no doubt. Then she grinned. "Man I feel like we're from a cheesy novel right now."  
  
Blaise laughed, and kissed her nose. "Yeah, me too. I hope I won't have to do that very often."  
  
"You could never know."  
  
"But I do know. I hope to only have to say this less than ten times in my life. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against romanticism, but we could do greatly without it. We can have a good relationship without the cheesy lines and confessions. I'm rather surprised you cried. How clichéd. But we can manage without the tears from now on, right? You do realise that this means we're a couple."  
  
"Blaise? Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"That was clichéd, too." He grinned before leaning in.  
  
This kiss was more special. This time they both wanted, no, needed it. No surprise was involved in it, only the be-freeing sensation whenever their lips met. Blaise rolled Hermione over, placing her on top of him. His hands roamed her hands, back and neck. She moaned gratefully at each attention she was given.  
  
They pulled away, their cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over with desire, but didn't continue. Hermione cuddled herself on Blaise's chest once more. She kissed the crook of his neck and buried her face in the same spot.  
  
Blaise grinned. "Happy birthday, love."  
  
As Hermione fell asleep, her nose breathing Blaise's scent, his arms encircling her waist in a protective manner, she couldn't help but think: _"Thank god for birthday presents."_

* * *

**E/N: Well, that was the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I kind of scares me I'm capable of writing like that, considering I've never lived it to know what it's like. Ah, well. Please tell me your opinion on the Initiation, and on Blaise's visions, of Hermione. What Blaise saw is NOT an aclaration of how this fic will end, remember he saw what COULD be not what WILL be. Keep that in mind. Please review and tell me what you think. 5 or more reviews and I'll make the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers. You make my day, and inspire me. Thank you**.


	15. Fifteen: The Beggining

**Title: The Beginning of the End (15)  
**  
**Author:** Procella Nox noctis  
  
**Category:** Mystery  
  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
  
**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, meetings  
  
**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.  
  
**Sneak-peek:** _"Great! Blaise, you're turning into one of those lovey-dovey Gryffinodrs. Don't make me disown you, boy." Draco said from his seat, while Ron was covering his eyes.  
  
"HA! You had no objection to cuddling up to me last night, Malfoy." Ginny said over her magazine. Everybody shut up immediately.  
  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good.  
  
**A/N: I'm so proud of me!!!!!! I've reached 100 reviews. Thank you to all those who've loved this story from the beginning when it was just a tiny figment of my imagination, and until now, where it still is just a tiny figment of my imagination, but has 100 reviews!!!!! I've reached the moment of this story when the chapters just kind of come, and settle in, and somehow have something to do with the plot, but for your info, I have nothing written in advance. That said I'll give you another chapter!!!!**

****

* * *

**Fifteen: The Beginning**

****

* * *

The next morning, Friday to be exact, Hermione awoke to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Right next to her slept one Blaise Zabini. Tall, dark and handsome, and the holder of her heart. Tendrils of hair came down his cheeks, and of course, on his mouth was his ever-knowing smirk. Hermione sighed dreamily, for the first time in her life, and kissed his cheek, then his eyes, then his nose, and then his temple. The seconds later, she was being kissed passionately by a fully awake Blaise. She couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
They got dressed that day, and left for their classes. The pair was too involved in each other to notice their friends doing a silly victory dance. Pity, because they would've enjoyed the show.  
  
The professors were more than a bit preoccupied as to why two of their best students had goofy smiles on their faces, and they didn't pay attention. Only Amelia and Sirius had a small celebration reunion the same day, during which they proceeded in getting drunk from all the toasts in Blaise and Hermione's favour. Nonetheless, that day passed leisurely.  
  
Before they could even realise, the gang was reunited once again in the Prefect Tower, enjoying each other's company. Draco and Ron were having a chess match, trying to decide who was the champion of Hogwarts. So far they were tied up. Pansy and Ginny were giggling over the newest issue of Witch Weekly magazine. Millicent was listening to Luna talk about the fairies that were hiding inside Cauliflower leaves. Harry and Neville were partially listening to the girls, and partially talking about the Prophecy. And of course, Hermione and Blaise were cuddling up besides the fireplace.  
  
"I thought you didn't want romanticism." Hermione chuckled at the boy that held her.  
  
"I don't, but that doesn't mean I have to be a cold bastard. Cuddling up is permitted every new and then." The boy answered, kissing her hair.  
  
"Great! Blaise, you're turning into one of those lovey-dovey Gryffinodrs. Don't make me disown you, boy." Draco said from his seat, while Ron was covering his eyes.  
  
"HA! You had no objection to cuddling up to me last night, Malfoy." Ginny said over her magazine. Everybody shut up immediately.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? You're cuddling up to my sister?!" Ron exploded, his face had his usual red colour.  
  
"So what? You're dating his cousin." Pansy said calmly.  
  
"You and Pansy? I think I'm going to faint." Harry said, getting rather pale.  
  
"I must say, I always suspected Pansy and Ron, but Draco and Ginny? That's a surprise." Luna tried to calm down the crowd.  
  
"It's because we're excellent actors." Draco said with a smug face.  
  
"You mean, because you know how to act like a cold bastard so well that no body believes you're able to keep a relationship." Ginny corrected him. Draco glared at her.  
  
"Oh, this is even better than a soap-opera. Do tell!" Hermione quipped standing up to listen to them better.  
  
"Well, before we do start, keep in mind that we were happy for you and Blaise getting together—"Ginny started.  
  
"—So we got drunk." Draco finished.  
  
"How sweet, they're finishing each other's phrases." Millicent cooed mockingly.  
  
"Now, now, Millie, let's not get Ron more red than he is." Harry smiled mischievously.  
  
"As I was saying!" Ginny interrupted.  
  
_[Flashback]  
  
Ginny stumbled down the halls of Hogwarts, cursing whatever idiot had insisted on celebrating the Get-together with alcohol. Oh right, that was Malfoy. She grabbed her head in despair. "Oh come on, Ginny, three bottles of Buterbeer never affected you like this before." She scolded herself.  
  
If, of course, it had indeed been Buterbeer what Malfoy had snatched from the kitchens. Blasted Elves, they always listened to him. She had no doubt they would've given him Firewhiskey, if he would've made that cute pouty face. She stopped in mid air. Since when did Malfoy posses a cute expression? "Must be the alcohol." She shrugged.  
  
Which turned out to be a bad idea for her head, because she stumbled backwards, and into the arms of a boy, who in turn, fell to the floor as well. Two 'oomph' were heard, followed by a groan.  
  
"My god, Weasley, when did you get this heavy?"  
  
"Malfoy, trust me, I'd kill you right now, if it weren't for the fact that I'm completely pissed. What the heck was in those bottles, anyway?"  
  
"Buterbeer."  
  
"And I'm Santa Claus in disguise. Now fess up!"  
  
"Butebeer. With a bit of Firewhiskey."  
  
Ginny stood up, but didn't offer a hand to help the blond boy. She just glared at him. It didn't turn out well, because by being pissed, the glare turned out a bit cross.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about that?" Draco asked, getting closer to the girl.  
  
Ginny kept a straight face, but took a step back nonetheless. "I'm going to wait until this migraine is gone, and then kill you painfully slow."  
  
Draco advanced more, Ginny took more steps back, and in the end they were both tight against the wall. "You know, Weasley, I always liked your nasty mind. But I know what can take a migraine away." He whispered closely to her lips.  
  
Ginny had never in her life been a coward. She always enjoyed taking risks. Besides, people said Malfoy was a great kisser. And, god was she curious about seeing if it was true.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled away from the lip-lock. Ginny smirked, "Well, maybe, and I'm not promising anything here, I could rethink that killing you part, if you give something in return."  
  
"Anything to keep ones life." Draco smirked in return, and kissed her once more.  
  
[Flashback]  
_  
"Then he took me to the Prefect Tower, and we haven't snogged since." Ginny finished. A small sob of disappointment was head from certain bland Slytherin.  
  
"How cute. So you have a kissing-only relationship? Fits the both of you. I mean I could never imagine Ginny in a relationship that lasts longer than a month, and Draco, well, it speaks for itself." Hermione concluded happily.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Granger?" Draco said a bit angry. "Last I recall it took you and Pretty boy more than three months to finally snog properly. I'm actually very proud of the relationship Weaslette and I have. So there." He finished by sticking his tongue out.  
  
"How mature, Malfoy. But before you jump at my neck, let me point out that Blaise and I were friends before realising we're in LOVE, not just went and snogged each other on the first night. Not that I have anything against that. Now, I guess it would be unnecessary to ask Ron and Pansy when they became an item, because we all know it was after the Dester incident."  
  
"What I'm dieing to know is if this is some sort of conspiracy in getting Slytherins date Gryffindors, because I assure you that won't be happening in my case." Millicent said solemnly.  
  
"Don't worry, I think the same thing." Harry nodded.  
  
The others shared knowing looks, and started laughing. Soon the entire gang were having a pillow fight. Terry Boots entered the room later, and rolled his eyes. Honestly, these guys thought they owned the common room. Deep inside he wished Ravenclaws could be like that.  
  
**Somewhere  
**  
Two cloaked figures walked down a cold passageway. Water dripped coldly inside the subterranean cave. The taller figure sneezed.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea why he'd want us here now. He knows very well that we have to keep things clear. If I disappear one more time from the job they'll start believing I'm a Death Eater."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it, Alexander. Ever since Potter decided to tell everyone what Death Eaters he saw at last year's attack, none of us is really clear. Even so, those fools from the Ministry were willing to actually believe I was innocent and let me go." A cold voice answered.  
  
"The things you could do with money. Am I not right, Lucius? I'm willing to believe they would've given you a medal had you said you were there to help Potter. Bunch of imbeciles."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, Dester. What was of your son anyway? I've heard he was expelled from Hogwarts after attempting to kill a student."  
  
"Jonathan was never a smart boy. I'll never know why he was sorted in Ravenclaw. Our Lord will decide his future tonight. Come, we must not make him wait." Alexander Dester put on his mask and entered the bigger cave, where Voldemort awaited.  
  
"Malfoy, Dester, you are both late. Let this not occur again." His cold voice resonated in the entire cave.  
  
The two Death Eaters bowed down in front of their master and took a place in the circle. Everyone waited the Dark Lord's orders.  
  
"I have heard from a good source that the Priori Incantatem have two new members. This means that all of you have failed! I asked for an uninitiated sorcerer like the Zabini boy, and now I hear that it's too late! Who was the one in charge of that mission? Linze? Explain yourself!"  
  
"My lord, the boy disappeared during the summer. We lost his sight. Then he went into Hogwarts and—"  
  
"And we all know no body can break into Hogwarts. Has it ever occurred to you that you could've kidnapped one of his loved ones, and he'd come running your way? Of course not! I have no need for imbeciles like you anymore. Avada Kedavera!" a shrill scream was heard before Linze fell down dead.  
  
"Now we'd have to look for new sorcerers, but for the past months I've been trying to get inside the mind of another sorcerer. A Fake One." Gasps of bewilderment were heard. "Yes, a very powerful sorcerer. But, I've been invading his mind, blocking exits so that he could not have full power. It will be no fret getting to him. The problem is who is he?"  
  
"She, my lord." A sweet voice came from behind the body of Linze.  
  
"Lableu? What do you know of this?" red eyes settled on the uncovered face of a red-haired woman.  
  
"I've been spying on my own, my lord. Entering in the realms of the sorcerers, and observing who went in and who got out. There was this golden fox that caught my attention. It was clear that it was an Animagus, but she never morphed into human. And she only stood there, watching the lessons, never took part, only visited the Counsellor before she left. I have a spy inside as well, one of my lovers. He told me the fox was the Fake One."  
  
"So it's a girl. Interesting. You will be forgiven for venturing yourself into a mission I gave not my permission for. If you can tell me who the Fake One is."  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger." The woman said with no fear.  
  
"The Mudblood?" Malfoy asked with a snort.  
  
"She's a Fake One, love. Dumbledore himself cast the spell on her. I've heard she took it off herself during the Initiation."  
  
"Dester! Didn't you try to kill Granger?" Voldemort's eyes moved onto Jonathan Dester.  
  
"Yes, my lord. But I had no idea—"  
  
"So, besides being a complete idiot and blowing up our only chance to get into Hogwarts, you almost killed a Fake One."  
  
"My lord, I'm sorry."  
  
"SILENCE! Do you have at least anything of use to say?"  
  
"Blaise Zabini is in love with her, my lord. I've seen it in the way he tries to protect her."  
  
"So? He's merely a sorcerer. No use for me anymore. Exactly like you. Avada Kedavera!" The boy's body fell limp onto the cave's floor. "Now, as for Granger. I've been messing with her head. I'm going to start giving her the same medicine I gave Potter. I want two of you to kidnap her, the next chance you have, I want Granger in our league. We'll kill two birds with one stone." He started laughing maniacally.  
  
The Dark Lord's followers bowed and dissaparated. Lucuis Malfoy and Alexander Dester walked out of the cave.  
  
"You were never good at bringing your soon up, Dester." Lucius chuckled.  
  
"At least mine didn't go and join the Gryffindors, Malfoy. I'd say we're in the same boat. As for the low excuse of a son I had, good riddance!" he said before putting on his mask. "I'm going to have so much fun with Granger, when time comes. That bitch won't know what hit her. My son was killed because of her."  
  
"Johnny was killed because of his incompetence."  
  
"Malfoy, don't make me forget how good friends we are, and kill you."  
  
"Of course. Of course."

* * *

**E/N: DA-DAN-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! Well, sorry for the delay, I've spiced up this chapter, put in more mystery. Now, I bet your all waiting for when Hermione gets it. Don't worry, you won't know what hit you. Review! Thank you.**


	16. Sixteen: Greece's Ball

**Title: The Beginning of the End (16)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Mystery

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, Greek Gods

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek:** _"Overheard Hannah telling Susan Bones how she had made an acquaintance with Theo on her vacations in Norway—Theo has a house there—and they had got to know each other better. I heard he calls her 'my Hufflepuff'."_

_"How romantic." Ginny sighed._

_"How disgusting." Millicent chided_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: Well, how are my dearest reviewers today? Good? Splendid. I was thinking about giving you another chapter. For all of you who expect the Death Eaters to kidnap Hermione in this chapter, ha! Too bad for you, isn't going to happen. Moving on, I'm beginning to have writer's block (gasp), and it's only curable with feedback. Mind you, I write nothing before; all chapters come to my mind at the moment. Cool, huh? Constructive criticism is considered double feedback, and a marital proposal will be made to those who comment on what they liked. Very IMPORTANT: from now on, one chapter will cover one month's time, okay? Jolly good then. On to the story, shall we?**

****

* * *

**Sixteen: Greece's Ball**

****

* * *

September passed slowly by, and soon Hogwarts entered the tenth month. Students were looking forward for the Night of the Dead. Teachers were trying their best to make them concentrate on their studies.

Hermione was preaching on the importance of studying before hand for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s. Blaise tried his best to concentrate on his studying as well, but found out just how distractive a person could Hermione Granger be.

Ron and Pansy were seen in each other's company more often, thus leaving Harry alone. However, the Boy-Who-Lived didn't complain as much as it was expected of him. Millicent adventured in saying the reason behind that could very well be Luna Lovegood, seeing as the girl was often found keeping The-Boy-Who-Was-Lonely company.

Partially because they were Potion partners, and partially because, let's face it, opposites attract, Millicent and Neville spent more time with each other. Neville gave Millicent the security and peace she had never experienced, while the girl got Neville to open up to the world, and stop being so self-pitying.

As for the Candy-cane pair (Hermione had called them this because Ginny had red hair and Draco's was nearing silvery white) they still treated each other with sarcasm, and then snogged each other senseless, claiming they were very happy with that, thank you very much.

On the first week of October, the Prefects were all summoned to a meeting with Dumbledore. The Room of Requirement was the meeting room for that night. In the middle of the room a round table was placed, equipped with chairs, parchment and quills. Everyone settled down, Hermione secretly wondered if they were going to do king Arthur's oath of loyalty.

"I don't believe it's necessary to do that, Miss Granger." Dumbledore surprised her, by answering what she thought. The girl couldn't help but smile a little at the old man's knowledge.

"Why exactly are we here professor?" one student asked finally.

"We are here, Mr. McMillan, because I want to hold a ball."

"But that's ludicrous! Many have very important exams, they must study. After all, weren't the teachers complaining we do not study? How do you think a ball" the word was spitted out as if it were poison, "will help them take out their books?" Hermione completed her speech, while Millicent applauded.

"Aye me. And I who was as idiot to think we lost the study-obsessed Hermione, there she blows again." Ron sighed dramatically.

"You were right, Ron. You're an idiot." Hermione smiled, while the redhead threw a quill at her.

"Can you quiet down? Let's hear what the Headmaster has to say." Ginny scolded them impatiently.

"Sorry, mother." Ron, Hermione and Millicent all droned out bored. The youngest Weasley only glared.

Terry Boots was highly considering the option of killing himself with a candle-stick, while Lisa only smiled at her boyfriend's face of despair. Hannah and Ernie, in change, were regretting not having food there, it would have been a great Dinner-and-Show. Luna looked expectantly at Dumbledore, while the other Prefects were chatting with each other. The old Headmaster quieted down the room.

"I agree with Miss Granger. A ball will only postpone all the students study schedules. Which is why I decided to make this a special ball. The costumes must be made by the student himself, and for it he must use all the knowledge he has from: Potions, Charms, Trasfiguration, etcetera. For example, if they choose to go as an animal, they must choose from one of the creatures from COMC. If they wish to go as a famous wizard, they must look for history from HoM, accomplishments from DADA and Transfiguration, for the confection of the costume. Therefore, everybody will be obliged to study, perhaps more than they usually do, in order to have a perfect costume."

"But we need a theme, right? I mean, think about it, it would be disastrous to have Grindewald and a Merlin and next to them a Gryphon." Terry suggested, after a few moments of silence, in which everybody thought.

"Terry is right. And to make it even more fun, the student must act as the character they represent. Therefore, if you're a Cerberus, you must bark, while if you're Grindewald, you must threaten with death." Hermione added.

"But if we'll have someone doing Grindewald and someone going as Dumbledore, chaos will surely ensue. I propose we choose a theme. It's most needed." Blaise finished.

"How about the Middle-Era?" Hannah suggested.

"The wizards and creatures back then were far too dangerous, we'd be ensuing a battlefield, rather than a dance floor." Lisa answered.

"We could try doing the future." Said Ernie, tentatively.

"It's a good idea, but as Dumbledore said, we need information, as much as we can get, about the character we do." Answered Blaise.

"Goblin war?"

"Yes, Ron. And you can go as the goblin in the third line." Millicent answered sarcastically.

"This isn't working. Fifth years, suggest something!" Ginny said desperately.

They spent hour and a half thinking about a theme for the ball. Finally, Luna got out of her stupor.

"Grecian gods!" she said triumphantly. Everybody cheerfully agreed, and Dumbledore promised to give the news the next day. _The Holloween Masked Ball: Ancient Greece._

The next week, every book about ancient Greece was gone from the Library. Study groups were formed, because of the restricted number of book. Thus, you could see a table where Slytherins studied with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclwas helped younger years, of all houses. Dumbledore was really happy about this sudden union of houses, and hoped it could last longer.

The first Quidditch game came and went, Ravenclaw winning over Hufflepuff, thus winning a place in the finals. The next game would be Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. The 24th of October Hermione, Ginny, Millicent and Pansy all shared a bench, and cheered for Slytherin house, earning a few glares from everybody (they were more than a bit loud).

"To bad Harry is sick, he would've loved seeing that dive." Hermione shouted over to Ginny, who agreed. Two days before, Harry had caught a cold. Madame Pomfrey said it would be gone before the ball, if he stayed in bed.

"He's probably happy, having Luna taking care of him." Millicent laughed.

"I bet a sickle, they're snogging right now. Would you look at that move? Go Zabini!" Pansy cheered as Blaise scored ten for Hufflepuff.

"They're winning Hufflepuff by 20 points. And I'm not sure; Harry is too busy sulking to be able to snog." Hermione added laughing as well.

"I hope Draco catches the darned Snitch soon, I'm going to die freezing in this rain." Ginny said, her teeth clattering.

"Damn, I wish Ron were here." Pansy said shivering.

"You'd be busier kissing him, then cheering for your team." Hermione laughed.

"He just had to get stuck in detention with Filch today." Ginny said smiling.

"It wasn't nice of him, blaming Neville as well." Millicent spat.

"Neville was guilty for that prank as well, Mills. Turning Professor Trelawney's hair green. Can't say the fraud didn't deserve it. Bet she didn't see that coming. Inner Eye, my arse!" Hermione laughed, shouting a "hurray" when Blaise scored another Quaffle Theo Nott had passed him.

"Missing your boyfriend already, Millie?" Pansy sneered.

"Nevile and I are _not_ going out. We are but friends. So there!" she stuck her tongue out, and returned her gaze to the game, while the other girls snickered knowingly.

"Hey, guess what I've heard? Guess who's dating Hannah Abbot." Pansy squealed, taking her attention off the game for a little bit of gossip.

"Who?" Ginny joined her, while Millicent and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Theo Nott! Can you believe it?"

"No! Really? Odd, I always had him figured out as gay, or so."

"Ginny! Theo isn't gay, he's a loner. I'll have you know he's a great kisser, but don't tell your brother. Anyway, I overheard—"

"Eavesdropped." Hermione corrected.

"_**Overheard **_Hannah telling Susan Bones how she had made an acquaintance with Theo on her vacations in Norway—Theo has a house there—and they had got to know each other better. I heard he calls her 'my Hufflepuff'."

"How romantic." Ginny sighed.

"How disgusting." Millicent chided.

"You're just jealous because Neville didn't ask you out to the ball yet." Hermione smirked.

"He didn't? But you look so good together. I even foresaw babies." Pansy joked.

"Oh yes, you could call them Nevicent and Milliville." Hermione started laughing while Millicent glared at her. Ginny couldn't stop a snicker or two.

A few minutes afterwards, Draco caught the Snitch, finally ending the game. That night a celebration was held in the dungeons, where the Slytherin and the Quidditch Player's girlfriends participated. Hermione enjoyed a quiet talk with Theo Nott before Blaise took her away. Later on, they retreated to the Prefect tower, where Luna was waiting with a cheerful expression on her face.

"He asked me out. We ended up snogging on his bed. I think I might have taken his cold, but I don't care really. I'm so happy." She said, her dreamy state gone, and then went to bed.

"You all owe me a sickle!" Pansy shouted, laughing.

Finally, seven days passed, the ball was at last there. No body revealed what they were going as. The day of the ball, decorations were put up, and costumes were made. The Terrific Ten, as the school now called them, had agreed to meet in front of the Prefect tower.

Harry arrived first, greeting his friends. He was going as Zeus, surprising a few who were present. Luna joined them, kissing Harry's cheek while he blushed furiously. The Ravenclaw was going as Europa, one of Zeus's lovers, and the mother of Hercules.

Pansy was Aphrodite, and Ron was Anchises, the mortal the goddess had been infatuated with, and the father of her son, Aeneas. She wore a silvery robe, tied with golden laces, while Ron sported a beige robe, very similar to hers.

Neville had finally asked Millicent to be his date. Neville went as Hephaestus, while Millicent was Pandora, the first female Hephaestus created. They were both dressed in green. Not to mention they looked happy.

Draco was Poseidon, while Ginny was his wife, the sea-nymph Amphitrite. Ginny had a robe made of silk, the flowed around her feet as if it were a mermaid's fin. Draco carried the spear of Poseidon, and a blue robe.

Blaise was dressed in black, he was going as Hades, the lord of the Underworld. Hermione in change had a metallic-blue coloured robe. She was Persephone, the goddess Hades had kidnapped and made his queen.

When they reached the Great Hall, each Pair of students were supposed to tell about the history of their own character, as a show-and-tell. Lavander, Padma and Parvati were going as The Three Graces: Aglaia, Euphrosyne and Thalia. Hannah and Theo were going as Hades and Eris. Lisa and Terry were Psyche and Eros. There were two groups of Muses, three groups of Fates and seven groups of Erinyes. Almost every single boy went as Pan or Morpheus. Many single girls chose sea-nymphs or nymphs as a disguise. All in all, the ball was wonderful, just like something out of a fairy tale.

Draco and Harry were fighting each other, acting like Poseidon and Zeus, while Hannah put discord into their arguments, to the happiness of Theo, or Ares, the God of war. After everybody acted like the Greek Gods for a while, the finally stepped onto the dance floor, and danced for the remaining of the evening.

Hermione and Blaise never separated from each other, every time someone asked Hermione for a dance she refused, telling the one who asked: you wouldn't like Hades to haunt you for the remainder of the evening, now would you?

At the end of the evening the Professors announced that they would give marks for the costumes and the research, much to the charring of those who hadn't tried hard enough. Ron was for the first time happy he had studied more than his usual.

* * *

**E/N: I really truly hope you've liked the ball and the costumes because mind you, I've done a lot of research for everybody. I began with the gods, and thought, hmmm, who does Hades 'look' like, and I said, Blaise, because death had crossed his way one too many times. And I did the same with every character**.

**Thank you to:**

ShimmeringEvil (_thanks for reviewing every single chapter I've written, I love your enthusiasm_)

_Silly Bandit_ (_did you actually think I'd, I mean Voldemort would let him live after that failure? Course he's dead! Thanks_.)

_phoenixdreams_ (_I shiver when I'm trying to write fluff. I cannot for the life of me write a good piece of fluff, I go crazy and add a bit of angst or humour or whatever. I never portrayed Blaise and Hermione as the smooch-kiss-love-sigh pair, more like kiss-now-and-shut-up. And just because you think my story is the best, there you have it!!!! Harry/Luna pairing. Luna was one of my favourite characters in OotP, second to Sirius, who JKR had to kill, but I brought him back, that I did!!_!)

DragonofGoodFaith(_nice pen name, if Draco Malfoy is Dragon of Ill Faith, you'd be Draco Bonfoy? LOL. Anyway, thank you. And here you had the other chapter_.)

Sw33t Vi3t (_I tend to get confusing, you have to really read between the lines, and very attentive. Hey, the heck, I'm like a JKR! Not really but...)_

MissDramatic (_I didn't realize this story was so long. 4 ½ hours? Man I'm cool. Like I said, modesty is not my forte! Thank you_.)

**Two important notices:**

1.-Seeing as this story, as you often say, rocks! I believe expecting four reviews isn't bad, is it? So, you will get a chapter after I get five reviews. Promised! Does this make me cocky? I am Dracielle Malfoy, Ph3ar me! [smirks]

2.-If you want me to promote any of your fics, just say so in your review. If you like this fic, go read _**Shared Heaven**_ by **JeanB**, and ask her for a happy ending sequel goddarnit!

**Ah well, until the next one, my friends. I want opinions! Help this poor writer escape writer's block. And review!** **Thank you.**


	17. Seventeen: Dreams I Wish I Hadn't

**Title: The Beginning of the End (17)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Horror

**Sub Category:** Mystery

**Keywords**: Hermione, Blaise, dreams

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek:** _She turned to look at his hands, gracefully sliding down the parchment, elegant letters and numbers bursting from his quill. How she wished she knew what those hands could do with her body. Wait. 'Bad Hermione. Fantasizing about Blaise in Arithmancy is NOT a good idea!'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the delay, but I've been unfortunately experiencing some writer's block. Random thought, did you know that Ralph Fienes will be Voldemort in the 4th movie? Why are all bad guys played by sexy guys? Thank you to Sokorra who corrected me, Theo Nott was actually Ares, not Hades, Blaise was Hades. Also, expect a bit more on Theo, I've grown fond of him, for some unknown reason. Anyway, I only have one Trelawney-ish prediction to make: it is coming. Now, enjoy!**

****

* * *

**Seventeen: Dreams I wish I hadn't**

****

* * *

She stared helplessly at the board. No matter how much she tried, the equation remained a riddle to her. Lazily, she began bashing her head against the table she was sitting at.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Prof. Vector asked, smiling under his moustache at the teenager's attitude.

"What? Oh, no. Sorry, it's my way of, Yeah, that's it."

"Are you sure you don't have to visit the Infirmary, Miss Granger? You never needed to hurt yourself to concentrate before."

"I'm fine, really."

"Very well." The man said, retreating to his table.

Hermione sighed, this wasn't going well. She had lost all concentration. Ever since the Ball. And they were almost in mid November for Pete's sake! She took one more look at her Arithmancy paper, and then turned around to look at Blaise, who was right behind her. He was writing. His aspect was rather carefree. His tie was loosely tied, two buttons were undone, giving Hermione a very pleasant view. His hair, who Hermione had took the honour to cut down to chin-length again (it had grown rather long, he was beginning to resemble a dark haired Malfoy), was covering those beautiful turquoise eyes, which was a pity because she loved them. A tiny smirk graced his face, letting her know that he knew he was being watched by her.

She turned to look at his hands, gracefully sliding down the parchment, elegant letters and numbers bursting from his quill. How she wished she knew what those hands could do with her body. Wait. _'Bad Hermione. Fantasizing about Blaise in Arithmancy is NOT a good idea!'_

She placed her view once again on her assignment, but it was no use. '_How can the most brilliant mind in Hogwarts not be able to do a simple equation?_' her mind once again flew to Blaise's hands. '_Girl, you're falling hard_.' She stopped in mid thought. '_If you haven't fallen already.'_

She looked at the window, which was rather hard, seeing as the window wasn't there. '_Funny, there was a window there last week. Or was it in Transfiguration? God, I'm losing my mind_.' It wasn't usual, her losing track of time, forgetting what day she was in. '_What day is it, anyway?'_ she looked for a calendar in the classroom. She found none. "What day is it today?" she whispered to her desk partner.

"It's Wednesday." Came his answer. Hermione turned to look at Theo Nott. "Losing track of time, Granger? Try dividing that result by two. It worked for me." He smiled. She mouthed an 'oh' then went back to her assignment. Which was still only halfway done. She did what Theo had told her. It worked, she noted with a smile, which didn't passed unnoticed by the Slytherin.

Bored as hell, after finally having resolved the problem, she started gazing through the classroom. Hannah Abbot passed her a note, which in turned she passed to Theo. '_Boy, they really are going serious._' She could hear Blaise's scribbling behind her. Lisa Turpin gave her a tiny smile from her seat, which Hermione returned. Terry was still writing something down on the parchment. Then her gaze passed a strange clock, decorated with a few snakes. '_Was Vector an ex-Slytherin? He never favours them.'_

Her sight became blurry. Her head felt on fire. A wave of dizziness passed her. And the next thing she remembered was Blaise's gasp as she hit the floor. Then, the world went black.

_She felt like she had fallen from a tenth floor. Taking in the place where she was, she vaguely noticed a familiar looking clock. Before she could fully acknowledge what Vector's clock was doing in her dreams, another thing became clearer. She was tied up._

_Voices could be heard behind the door of the room she was in. The door opened. She looked up to find herself gazing in two blood pools. Two skinny fingers languidly traced her jaw-line, going to her pulse. There, the fingers stopped, and pressured down._

"_Good day, Hermione Granger." A voice hissed in front of her nose._

"_You need a breath-mint." She croaked._

"_Idiot! Even after two weeks of torture you still have the guts to mock me?! Crucio!"_

_She let the pain come, too tired to scream. Two weeks? How on heaven's name had she survived this long? The curse was interrupted._

"_I hope you liked this preview, Granger. Because it's what you're going to get. Really soon." Voldemort hissed before leaving the room._

_Had that been a warning? Or a premonition? Before she could analyze further, the scenery changed. _

_She was home. Her home. She eagerly entered the house, waiting to see her mother's cheerful face, when a scream reached her ears. She ran to the kitchen only to find the most horrific sight. Her mother and grandmother dead. Killed by the Killing Curse. And standing next to them, tall and handsome was none other than Blaise Zabini. Her father was next to him, being tortured. He looked at her. _

"_This can be stopped. It will come. You can stop it, Honey. Just kill him." Her father said, before Blaise's killing curse finished him off. The boy looked back at her. And smiled in the most feral way. The next thing she knew, she was under a black wolf, which looked most willing to tear her apart._

"Hermione, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. '_I'm in the Infirmary. Why?_' then she looked at her left to meet turquoise eyes filled with concern. A piercing scream could be heard throughout Hogwarts as Hermione realised who was sitting besides her.

"Get out, get out, get out!!!!! You murderer!!!! You killed my family! I never want to see you again! Get out! I hate you!" she screamed while Millicent and Pansy were trying to calm her down.

Blaise looked livid. "Hermione, what's wrong, love?"

"Don't call me love! You're going to kill my family! I don't want to see you. Never again! Go away!" she screamed, breaking into sobs.

Blaise looked truly scared. He had no idea what could have happened to the girl to make her think that he'd kill her family. He loved them, for god's sake! Nonetheless, he left the room, not wanting the girl to scream like that ever again. It broke his heart.

It was the end of November and Hogwarts began to believe that the most famous couple would never be together again. Hermione began shaking uncontrollably every time Blaise stood near her. She isolated herself in her books, not even talking to her friends. No one knew what could've happened to led the girl believe that Blaise would kill her family.

Blaise, on the other hand was more concerned every day. He had suffered various nervous breakdowns, and was often seen in Sirius office, seeking advice.

Hermione soon discovered one of the advantages in being a sorcerer. She controlled the elements. Not as well as Miss Sarrasin, but well enough for her to be able to summon a wind to take her to the island in the middle of the lake. There she stood and cried. She was afraid. She was scared. She didn't want to listen to her dream. Deep down in her mind she knew it was Voldemort's doing, but some sort of spell or such forbid her to react against it. She didn't want to see Blaise, afraid of what she'd do in his presence. So she was very surprised to see him flying over to the island on his broom.

"Don't run." He said while she was getting up, already summoning the wind.

"I'd never, in a million years kill your family, Hermione. Lord knows they're like the parents and grandmother I've lost! What made you believe I want to kill them?"

"I had this...dream. It was...you were over them, torturing them and killing them afterwards...then you turned into Jet and jumped at my neck. I...I don't want to believe it, Blaise. But it was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

In two long steps he was at her side, hugging her while she wept. "I love you. I'd never do anything to hurt you. And if anyone hurts you, I'll kill him. Even if it's me. Especially if it's me."

"I know, but I...you should have seen it. It was, oh god I never want that to happen, Blaise."

"Shhh...it won't. I'll make sure it won't. Don't cry, love. It's going to be okay. Didn't you say Voldemort did this to Potter once? What if it's the same thing he's doing to you? He's just playing with your mind, Hermione. I'd never do that."

"I know. I guess you're right. I'm sorry." She said hugging him tight.

"Come on, let's go. I'll give you a ride." He offered her his hand, they climbed his broom and took off.

While she was hugging Blaise on the broom, one phrase kept repeating in her head. _Kill him_.

Somewhere in the world, two red eyes opened and a feral smile bloomed. "Perfect."

* * *

**E/N: I'm SO sorry for the cliffie, and the short chapter, but if I'd go on then I'd have to begin with the next chapter, and I don't want to do that. This is all you get from November. So sorry. As to my prediction, I'll give ten points to whom knows what's beginning. Just tell me your house.**

**Thank you to:**

**Romm**. You stayed awake just to read thins? I'm really flattered, thank you.

**MissDramatic.** You must have a very vivid imagination then. Let's see if you imagine Hermione's dream as vividly as I did when I wrote it. It really gave me the creeps. Thanks.

**Surferchick89**. I know, I love being odd, expect that from my stories. Thank you.

**Kori.** Thanks for the correction, I didn't notice. Course I know your stories. You'll see what I mean. Muchas gracias amiga mia.

**Ehlonna.** Thank you. I spent a night thinking what to do with that chapter, it kind of flew into my mind. I blame the Olympic Games. And Athens.

**ShimmeringEvil.** If you're referring to the Quidditch girl-talk, yeah, it was my favourite part to write, for some strange reason. I never had a girl talk like that with my friends. Sniff.

**Sw33tVi3t.** Now I'm confused. Okay then, if you get confused ask me what you don't get, and I'll clear things up for you.

**The girl at the rock show.** You're Soya, aren't you? Yup, a real lot of time and effort spent on the information. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Don't forget! 5 reviews or more get you the next chappie. Furthermore, if you like this story, read **Sometimes** by** _Sokorra Lewis_**. Kori is a dear friend of mine, and a brilliant writer, I honestly don't get why she doesn't have as many reviews as I do. You'll really enjoy it, trust me. Bit sad, though. And she could try and post the final chapter!!![ hint, hint] Review! Thanks**.


	18. Eighteen: Christmas Presents You'd Never...

**Title: The Beginning of the End (18)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Horror

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, dreams

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek:** _"They killed Nana! They killed my grandmother! On her birthday! I want them all dead! All of them should die! They killed her!" she screamed and screamed._

_"Hermione, calm down, please. Honey, please." _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: Okay, so I've started this new fic, which in my opinion, and the opinion of oh, 13 readers is good bordering on great! It is called Now What, You Idiot? And I'm beginning to think I will make double updates, for this story and for the new one, because they seem to be rather successful. Ah well, I believe you might not like this chapter very much. Beware this story's getting really Dark! You have been warned, now enjoy!**

****

****

* * *

**Eighteen: Christmas Presents You'd Never Like To Receive**

****

* * *

Hermione's dreams were now plagued by the same death scene repeating itself over and over until the girl felt like jumping from the Astronomy Tower a good idea to get away from the horrible nightmare.

It was December already, and within the first day of the twelfth month she received the most horrible news. Hermione was enjoying her breakfast in the company of her friends from Gryffindor when an owl swept into the Great Hall and stood in front of her. Hermione knew this owl all too well, it had been her mother's owl from when she went to Hogwarts, and the animal still had powers to carry mail for her.

The Gryffindor smiled at the owl, gave him a snack and opened the letter. Then she froze. The glass which she had picked up to drink fell from her hands and dropped onto the floor breaking noisily, and attracting the students' attention.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny ask her from her left, but was too busy reading the letter for the third time to answer the girl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Darling, I know I wasn't supposed to write until next week but something dreadful has happened. _

_I want to ask you to try and control your emotions, and please try and not break anything, or throw Hogwarts on fire. _

_Now, take one deep breath and read forward._

_There was this accident you see? The doctors said she'd make it, I mean she was at the hospital, doing fine, breathing and _blotch_thought she was going to make it but..._

_Oh my god...Henry was just heading out to get her...and then he found the place...oh dear heavens. _

_Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that...Nana's dead._

There was some more information on what had happened but Hermione always stopped there. Nana's dead. Her grandmother was dead. Her grandmother, her only grandmother, who today had her 81st birthday was now...gone.

She scanned the page forward until she found the words she dreaded.

_The Dark Mark tainted the sky of the house where she was._

Voldemort. Rage filled her, coming deep from within her soul. Energy flowing from her hands. One big black bubble of pure hatred. She was now standing in front of her house's table, the incarnation of hatred, remorse and sadness.

From the Slytherin table she could vaguely see Blaise getting up, ready to help her. Voldemort killed her grandmother. Happy memories of whenshe was little and sitting on the old lady's lap, while she told her the same old story over and over again surfaced her mind. He killed her! They killed her.

Her school robes were blown by the wind of energy she was gathering. Her hair was like a lion's mane around her face. Her eyes went entirely black. The black bubble in her hand threatened to explode.

All of the sudden, Dumbledore, Amelia, Sinistra and Sirius stood up ready to control the girl. Blaise ran towards the Gryffindor table. The bubble in her hand was now the size of her, and it engulfed her entirely.

All the students stood watching in terror. There she was, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, peaceful person, floating inside a black bubble filled with all the hate inside her. Her robes and hair floated around her, and her eyes were entirely black. Then the most unexpected happened. She started wailing. The entire hall covered their ears, she sounded like a banshee.

Blaise stood in front of the bubble, shouting her name, while the professors tried to get her to calm down.

"They killed Nana! They killed my grandmother! On her birthday! I want them all dead! All of them should die! They killed her!" she screamed and screamed.

"Hermione, calm down, please. Honey, please." Blaise shouted from under the bubble, which now floated in the air.

Dumbledore, Sinistra, Amelia and Sirius finally managed to control the bubble which imprisoned the girl. They made it pop like a balloon. Hermione fell from up in the air, right into Blaise's arms, tired. The boy laid her on the floor.

"They killed my grandmother." She whispered before passing out completely.

When she woke up, she found herself blinded by the light. Shutting her eyes closed violently, she heard the whispers of people in the next room. She managed to hear words such as: "New Prophecy...must protect her...danger...not sure...poor girl...tired."

"Ah, you're awake!" Madame Popmfrey entered the room. "You have some guests." She winked, calling a bunch of ten people inside the infirmary.

"Hello, Miss Granger. How are you feeling?" Orion Cornwell asked siting down in a chair.

"Dizzy. Please tell me why all of you are here." Hermione replied, studying her Superiors attentively.

"We have come across a new Prophecy." Adrienne Sinistra said solemnly.

"Was there an old one?" Hermione asked confused.

"I take it Harry did not tell you." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Tell me what?"

"Hermione, Harry is the only one capable of killing Voldemort for good, because apparently the Dark Lord marked him. And there's a big rule. To say much in few words: it'll either be Harry or Voldemort who die." Sirius updated her.

"That was the reason behind his gloominess during all the last year, then? Poor Harry, he'll either be a murderer or be killed." She finished.

"Precisely what Harry said himself."

"About that new prophecy?" she asked.

"It's on this paper. Mlle Sarrasin translated it from Ancient Rune." Fleur said, giving her the script.

Hermione studied the parchment and started reading aloud:

"_When the blood protection is lost,_

_The champion will be vulnerable._

_The reign of Terror and darkness will come true,_

_Yet hope is the last thing you lose._

_A traitor will be punished,_

_Another will be found,_

_Of them, one has good intentions,_

_For as a spy, he's bound._

_The Helpers will lose their helping hand,_

_Leaving the Champion without hope._

_But after them comes a new brand,_

_Who'll throw him a saving rope._

_He who is the Champion's brother,_

_Yet not in blood nor bones,_

_Will lead the troops of Light together_

_With he who holds the tones._

_The Star will suffer yet again,_

_Before he reaches happiness._

_In the middle of the battle,_

_Just as before, but only less._

_The sweet will have to conquer death,_

_Before controlling his powers._

_To pass through death in one just breath,_

_When others take four hours._

_When this will happen, it shall come,_

_Glowing like a guiding star._

_The Champion will grab it gladly,_

_And victory won't be far."_

They sat in silence. "Wow. Anyone knows what it could mean?" Hermione said bewildered.

"We have our guesses, but firstly I believe we must summon your friends, for I believe they play vital parts in this. Some of them." Dumbledore said, all twinkle gone from his eyes.

Before Hermione had time to realise anything, her nine friends entered the room. "Sorry, professor, we were listening in, but it was a must-do thing." Ron said sitting down on an empty bed. The others did the same.

"The better, now we can go down to resolving the prophecy."

"Oh, a mystery? Count me in!" Hermione said jumping on her bed.

"Let's take the prophecy verse by verse, shall we?" Remus suggested, making the verses appear into thin air, much like Voldemort did in second year.

_When the blood protection is lost,_

_The champion will be vulnerable._

_The reign of Terror and darkness will come true,_

_Yet hope is the last thing you lose._

"Well it's pretty obvious who the Champion is by now." Hermione said looking at Harry. "So when you don't have your aunt's protection, you'll be weak. But we still have hope. That's...so relieving to know. Harry has lost that protection when he turned seventeen, it could be anytime now!"

"Not precisely. I mean, Hogwarts is safe, right? So as long as Potter stays here, he won't get killed." Draco answered smugly.

"That is correct, Mr. Malfoy, but the fates are still to be decided." Sinistra replied. "Moving on."

_"A traitor punished._ Well, let's hope it'll be Pettigrew." Sirius snarled.

"_Another found,_ but he'll be a spy. Emm, Snape perhaps?" Remus offered.

"There's a possibility. But we never know."

"Harry's bro' but not in bones or blood. Pfrrt. That's Ron, it's clear as water it's Ron." Ginny said looking at her brother. "Hey cool, you'll get to be some sort of general."

"Thanks Gin, but I don't feel relieved by that."

"Helped by _he who holds the tones_. A singer?" Millicent asked.

"No. Someone who holds tones. Or has a calming voice. Most singers have calming voices. Who of us has calming voices?" Blaise asked.

"You do." Hermione answered. "You always calmed me in my hysterics, and lord knows that ain't easy. So, you'll help Ron."

"_The Helpers._ Well, we are the Helpers, that's sure." Vivian snorted. "But how can we lose our _helping hand_?"

"Not your hands! Your powers! You can help with your powers, thus you will lose them. Oh crap." Hermione said, realising they'd be lost without the Priori Incantatem.

"_But a new brand will come_. A new gang of sorcerers will come to the rescue." Neville calmed her.

"I honestly don't get the next verses. They're too difficult. The star and the sweet. Who in holy earth could those be?" Fleur asked.

"The star could be either Sirius or Orion. Your names are both constellations. As to the next verse...I'm lost." Blaise concluded. Hermione's mind in change worked like a bumble-bee.

"I got it! One of you two will suffer like you have before in your life, but for less time than then." The girl answered.

"What about the sweet?" Pansy asked.

"To that I'm as lost as the rest of you."

"Well, we'll try to make progress this might be our last hope as well. Good day to you. And miss Granger, I'm terribly sorry about your grandmother. Adelle was a wonderful woman. Please try and calm down, though, burning down the school won't bring her back." Nicholas Flamel said before disappearing into thin air.

"Hey, you can't disappear in Hogwarts!" Hermione said bewildered.

"Tiz one of the few things sorcerers have in advance. We don't Dissaparate, we vanish." Dumbledore said, smiling and left the Infirmary, while the other eight Superiors vanished as well. Some to their offices, and others home.

Days passed since the revealing of the prophecy, and Hermione still grieved for her grandmother. Christmas was coming soon, and laughter filled the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione hated them for being so chirpy. Not even Lavender was chirpy anymore, but that was because she had lost her mother in an attack last year, and had now gone silent as a tomb.

Hermione haunted the hallways of the school, mesmerized at the decorations and the new rooms she found. One day, while she was wondering about near the Arithmancy Classroom, she noticed the door was opened. She stepped inside, and saw it again. That dreadful clock.

"Ah, Granger, just the girl I was looking for." Come Vector's voice from behind her. Funny, wasn't he acting strange lately? He had never before called her Granger shortly.

"What can I do for you, professor?" She asked.

"It has come to my ear you want to become a Curse Breaker. Well I have this clock that is acting rather strange. Could you give it a check?"

"I'm not a qualified Curse Breaker professor; I may not be of help."

"Nonsense! You're the right girl for the job. I trust you." He said pushing her towards the clock she hated.

"Very well." She answered finally, taking a look at the snake clock. She took it in her hand to inspection it and felt the familiar tugging at her stomach.

When she opened her eyes she cursed her foolishness. How could she have been so stupid? A Portkey and she had not realised! Where was she now?

Looking around her she discovered she was in a cage surrounded by light. She got up from the floor and tried opening the door. Her powers! She had lost her powers!

"It's no use, your powers don't work in this cage, girl." She saw Vector throwing what she supposed had been his Portkey. "You're trapped, bitch. And you'll pay for getting my son killed." He hissed close to her cage, and Hermione noticed that was not Vector, it was an impostor. "Vector's dead. I only needed his hair, so I killed him afterwards." He sneered. "Now, My Lord wants to make you a proposition." He hissed again, while the door opened, and Hermione vaguely saw the figure of a cloaked person before her mind was invaded by a snake-y voice: _"Ssssslep."_

Later that day in Hogwarts, nine students and several teachers stood in the Arithmancy classroom. Pansy was clutching at Ron's hand, while Ginny cried on Draco's shoulder. Harry hugged Luna, his face totally blank, while on Millicent and Neville's faces tears could be seen escaping. Blaise was another desperate case. The boy was kneeled-down, clutching a paper in his hand. Dumbledore stood rigid while Sirius curses loudly. Even Snape seemed affected. They had been looking for Hermione all day. Then they found Vector's dead body, and immediately ran to his classroom. Where all they found was that note.

Blaise let go of the paper, whispering "Why her?" over and over again. The parchment fell to the floor like a feather. On it, besides the clear Dark Mark stood in bloody letters: _"Voldemort wishes you a unhappy Christmas."_

__

* * *

**E/N: There, finished and done for! I think you're going to kill me later on, when you'll see what I'm going to do to Hermione, and to the others for that matter, so I'll set one thing straight. This will most likely have a happy ending. So don't fret so much. The next chapters you'll notice will be more different, from several points of view. also, more angst-y romance will come. Ah, romance-in-the-middle-of-the-war is the best thing I can write.**

**Thank you too:**

**Sokorra Lewis. **_Okay. __No problem. Oh, I'll wait. Thanks._

**Dark Nadeshiko. **_Love the nick. What does it mean? Yeah, Honey comes because of that and also because...something you'll find out later. I KNOW it' lame, but I had nothing else in mind at the moment. I was in a lame state. Plus I hated having to say Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna all the friggin' time. Just think that Colin Creevy gave them the name. (no I have nothing against that mentally confused boy, bless him.) Thanks though._

**MissDramtic. **_You're so faithful to this story; I'm beginning to think you like it or something. Sarcastic moment over. Thank you, I love leaving cliffy, and I'm glad you wait for more. Sorry for the delay though._

**ShimmeringEvil. **_Thank you! Yup, I know it was kinda spooky, huh? This one's sad, perhaps? I don't know, you give it a category._

**Phoenixdreams. **_You have no idea how glad it makes me to know my story converts people to this wonderful, wonderful ship. Not to worry, we all swoon for Blaise over at the O&U so that's not embarrassing at all. I remember I was converted with Metallicafangirl's Slytherin Vengeance fic. And all of Skooksie's one-shots. I'll mention them soon. _

**Soya. **_What can I say? I'm a lucky sod. Thanks._

**Sw33t Vi3t. **_Don't worry, my confusion is as gone as yours. If you thought I was evil in the last chapter, you haven't seen nothing yet, m'sgirl. NOTHING I TELL YOU! MUAHAHAHA! Evil Overlady moment over._

**Sabi4ever. **_Thank you. [bows to the lil faerie] Yes master._

**If you enjoyed this story check out: **_Shared Heaven _**by JeanB; **_Sometimes _**by Sokorra Lewis; **_To love a Gryffindor _**by Sokorra Lewis; **_Of Lust And Pie _**by SkooksiePants; **_Slytherin Vengeance _**by Metallicafangilrl. Enjoy, and become a shipper, mate. Arrgh! And long live Longbottom Silver! **


	19. Nineteen: The Lone Wolf

**Title: The Beginning of the End (19)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Horror

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords:** Hermione, Blaise, pain

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek: **_"It was hoping in vain. Deep down I knew it wouldn't be her. That this wasn't a dream. It's not. It's a fucking nightmare."_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter_ and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter contains severe and brutal violence, in the form of torture, please read at own risk. The story's rating will go up to R by next time.**

**A/N: thank you so very much for understanding me when I tell you I've been on writer's block. You understand, right? I don't think it's writer's block, but fear for what I'm going to do to all my beloved characters. As I said, the next chapters will be different. It will focus in the pairs of the fic, and at the end of each chapter there will be a part of Hermione's situation. Hope you understand. Well, now that that is said, please enjoy. If you can. And don't kill me. **

****

* * *

**Nineteen: The Lone Wolf **

****

* * *

Blaise sat on the ground of his room and looked at his work. The part of that room that was his he had torn to pieces. Every last bit of furniture was torn and broken into thousands of shreds. Soft tears blinded his sight. He stayed there, in a foetal position and cried.

Millicent had decided to keep Neville company tonight, the boy looked awfully shaken. Everybody had looked shaken by the news. Hermione gone was just like a part of them was gone. A part of Hogwarts.

The teachers didn't teach with that much eagerness, now that they knew one hand would be missing from the crowd. The students still refused to believe that they had lost a dear colleague and their Arithmancy professor, who was found strangled in his chambers.

Many teachers would even break down in class and dismiss the students, feeling incapable of teaching anymore. No one would've expected that Hermione would be so severely missed. Especially by four Slytherins.

People now feared Blaise more than no one. The school knew of the boy's sorcerer powers, and were terrified that he'd blow up. The Slytherin went to classes a feral look on his face, his eyes glowing amber, threatening. No, daring the ones who had death wishes to come near him. He glared even at his friends, and stared for hours at the spot where Hermione used to sit, study and eat.

The boy sighed, knocking his head against the floor. It was of no use. Teachers said that no one escaped Voldemort once they were kidnapped. But this was Hermione! She was a sorcerer! Powerful!

"Beautiful." He whispered looking at his hands. He had ripped every fabric in his room, while in his Animagus form. The he tried to break the windows with his fists. Blood now dripped from his hands. Two days had passed since his beloved had been taken away from him. Two days of anguish, restrictions, shouting and destroying. He felt the blood leave him entirely. Two bloody days, and Hermione wasn't back. "Gone."

A knock on the door. The door being opened. A shriek of panic. A call for help. His body being lifted. And black.

He opened his eyes, hoping Hermione was at his side, and it had all been a dream. He looked at his side, right into the worried brown eyes of Millicent.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." She whispered, taking his hand into hers. "I know you wanted it to be her."

"It was hoping in vain. Deep down I knew it wouldn't be her. That this wasn't a dream. It's not. It's a fucking nightmare."

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to try and kill yourself. Do you think Hermione would want you to do that? Of course she wouldn't! I want you to promise me you'll never do that again. It's enough with loosing one. Don't add to the number."

He nodded gloomily at her and she left the Infirmary. Blaise knocked his head into the bedpost. Tears came freely this time. And he let them come. He wanted them to come. He dared them to come. And they came. Unlike Hermione, they came when he called for them.

Dumbledore said they did whatever they could to track Hermione down, but that it was near to impossible. It was as if they had erased her powers and her scent. How close to the reality they were.

**Somewhere**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly this time. And she saw bright light. She stood up taking in her surroundings. Around her bars of the same bright light were forming a circle. That was strange. Who on fucking hell would be crazy enough as to lock her away in a cage of light bars? Oh, right, Voldemort was.

She stood up from her crouched position and tried to pass through the bars. And was blasted backwards with an immense force.

"Those are lighting bars, they isolate your power making it impossible for Dumbledore to find you. You wouldn't think I'd lock you in a light cage would you?" Voldemort's voice came from a part of the room.

"Well actually yes, I would've hoped you'd have an ounce of stupidity as to lock me away in a simple cage or so, but you were always the dramatic, weren't you?" Hermione sneered at him in an impulse of braveness.

"Dester? She is all yours. Do what you please, but heal her afterwards. I'll teach you to fear me, girl. And have no doubt that you will. One more thing. Those dreams I sent you, did you enjoy them?"

Hermione's eyes widened, all her dreams had been induced by him? They were so similar to what Harry had gotten in his fifth year. How could she not realise it? Why on Earth had she stayed upset with Blaise if she knew they couldn't be true?

Before she could rethink it, the cage's door opened and a Death Eater stepped inside. She could almost see the sneer behind the white mask. The man muttered a spell and a table appeared inside the cage. Another spell and she was strapped on it. Chains tied her arms and legs, and her mouth was taped. She gave the Death Eater a strange and confused look.

"The tape is to muffle your screams. Wouldn't want to get deafened by them, now would I?" the man said laughing cynically.

Few other spell were said and another table appeared. What was on the table scared Hermione more than anything. Strange devices, knives, torches and needles sat on it. They looked every bit like torturing devices.

"Let's start with my personal favourite, shall we? What do you say of fire? My son tried to burn down your chambers with you inside them. For his failure, Voldemort killed him. Now, I'll make you wish you'd have died then by the end of this trip. No one messes with a Dester."

The man took a knife in his hand. Slowly and painfully he slashed the upper arm of Hermione. The girl flinched a bit. Next, the man took out a stick and lit it on fire. Slowly dragged the stick where he had slashed her skin, burning her. A scream and a whimper escaped her mouth.

He did the same thing all over her body, each slash going deeper and each burn hurting more and more, until she couldn't stop screaming and crying. Hermione was no coward, but the pain was insufferable. No normal person could've bared it. Not even a sorcerer.

When her body was cut in several places, the man shouted out a cruel "Crucio!" and removed the tape from her mouth, taking delight in Hermione's screams, shrills and cries.

He took out another knife, and dragged it from her neck to her stomach. Taking off his mask, he sneered down at her.

"I could hurt you now so badly that you'd be unable to procreate for the rest of your life. Wouldn't like that would you?" he asked.

The girl gathered whatever force she had left and looked him in the face. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The man came closer to her mouth. She whispered out a faint: "Fuck you."

She saw him lift the knife ready to strike her, and hurt her so badly, leave her sterile.

_A little girl with curly black hair and hazel eyes ran into the arms of her father, a tall man with black hair and turquoise eyes. Blaise hugged his daughter and turned to smile at his wife, while the tiny girl laughed joyously waving at Hermione._

Hermione screamed with a force so big, felt some spark of power in her, and directed it at Dester whose hand was inches from her skin. The man was blasted backwards. Hermione breathed in and out. If that was a possible future she had just seen, no bastard Death Eater would hurt that part of her body.

She felt the pain of another Crucio overcome her, but this time instead of screaming she thought about the little girl in Blaise's arms, and of herself hugging them both. And smiled. Dester, in a rage of fury, threw several more Crucio at Hermione, but the girl just kept smiling in a sad way, her eyes shinning from tears. Perhaps she was crying from the pain, of from the joy of a possible future beside Blaise, no one knew for sure, but the girl did not scream one bit after that.

Dester tried some of the devices he had summoned on Hermione. He tried everything, hoping to get another one of those shrills from her, but the girl only smiled. Never screamed. As if she was already unconscious. Feeling nothing anymore.

Disappointed, Dester untied her from the table, and healed some of her bigger and deeper wounds. He didn't want her to die at the next torturing session. Perhaps he should ask for Lucius' help, he was an expert at torturing.

The man left the cage Hermione was in. The girl sat in a foetal position and breathed. Tried to focus, remembering what Flamel had told her during her Initiation.

"_Hermione Granger, I give you the power of the mind. A mind so bright as yours should not be wasted. When and if you concentrate enough you'll be able to communicate to another person through your mind. Use it wisely."_

Blaise, she thought, I have to talk to Blaise. She focused, imagining his face, his eyes, his smile, the wonderful lips he had. Remembering his kisses, and embraces. It wasn't working. She couldn't get to him.

"Even if would, what could I tell him that wouldn't make him feel worse? I don't even know where I am." She whispered to herself.

Feeling the urge to cry, she summoned the memory of the little girl. Was that true? Had that been a vision of her future? Was that girl her and Blaise's daughter? If it was true, it meant that she'd be rescued from that place. Al she had to do was wait. Keep smiling during the torturing sessions. Never scream. Death Eaters got bored when the victims didn't scream, and soon left them in peace. All she'd have to do was wait and smile. Yes, perhaps there was still hope for her.

**At Hogwarts**

In his dreams, Blaise heard a faint calling of his name. The voice sounded like Hermione's. Still asleep, he smiled for the first time in two days, dreaming of a little girl who was jumping into his arms, and smiling at Hermione.

* * *

**E/N: I know, I know, it's too damn short, but I honestly couldn't make it any longer. I mean not even I am that sadistic as to torture Hermione that long. More will come, the next pair that will suffer the loss of Hermione will be...I'm not saying. I'm really sorry this took me so long, but was near exasperation because I didn't have enough ideas. From the next chapter, this is going to be R-rated. I am not very happy with how this got out though, please tell me if it's okay, leaving aside the torturing.**

**Thank you to:**

Shimerring Evil. OMG, I hope you won't kill me for this chapter, and keep interesting yourself in my story. Thank you.

Sw33t Vi3t. yeah, of course I'm going to take over the world. This is a bit of the conversation I had with my cousin: _My cuz: "What are we going to do tonight, Paula? Me: The same thing we do everynight, I'm going to TAKE OVER THE WORLD. OST: It's Paula 'nd her big brain, brain, brain, brain, brain._ Lol. Voldemort will always be a pest, even when he'll die. He doesn't want to take a time out, because he's a whiny man and needs his portion of torture each chapter to be able to sleep. Well, yeah, I think this answers the question about evilness. Now before you slaughter me down, remember I said there's going to be a happy ending!!! Thanks. You always send the coolest reviews.

The girl at the rock show. The lucky sod says: thank you!

Sabi4ever. Like I said to the fairy: yes master! Now, I order the fairy: review!

Lady Zymurgy. Wow, I'm on your fav list! Cool! Ok, thanks!

MissDramatic. Didn't want to make you nervous, I don't know if that's a word, really. Let's just say it is. Can't wait for your review!

Romm. Yep, very sad. Ah well, there will be at least one happy thing in each chapter to compensate. I hope so.

Ehlonna. Well here you have it! Thanks.

**Sweet Kori.** I finally got over that writer's block I told you about. What do you think? More D/G to come, promise! Yeah, prophecies are confusing and mine took a lot of time to write. And it's going to be crucial. Extra point of you discover somethings I left out! Don't worry about your fics, they'll be reviewed soon.

**If you like this story read:**

_Shared Heaven _**by JeanB;**

_Sometimes _**by Sokorra Lewis;(and review for Pete's sake! They're brilliant work here people!)**

_To love a Gryffindor _**by Sokorra Lewis; **

_Of Lust And Pie _**by SkooksiePants; **

_Slytherin Vengeance _**by Metallicafangilrl.**

_Shorty_** by ShimmeringEvil (At least that was how she was last called)**

**Enjoy, and become a shipper, mate. Arrgh! And long live Longbottom Silver!**


	20. Twenty: Candy Cane and Ebony

**Title: The Beginning of the End (20)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords: Draco Ginny, Sirius Arrabella**

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek:** _Ginny stepped back into his arms, putting her head on his chest. "Do you really want to give us a real try? To be more than what we are now?"_

_He lifted her chin, and looked her in the eyes. "I only know, that right now, if I'd have to die, I'd want to do it like this." He answered, leaning in and capturing her lips in their first tender kiss._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: It a sad day in Doomsville town. School started! Noooooo! What does this mean? It means that the updates will happen on week ends. You have no idea how tied up I am in all my stories. On a lighter note: I got me self a homepage. Whoever checks it out gets free coffee and kisses. Right, so, this might strike you out as a weird chapter. It is. Chapter will begin centring on pairs now. As you can see below. Enjoy!**

****

* * *

**Twenty: Candy Cane and Ebony**

****

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed in exasperation, angrily throwing away his homework papers. He questioned the professors' capability to think right. Who in his right mind would hand out homework? How could they even think that the homework would be done?

The school was a wreck ever since Hermione was kidnapped. Almost all students knew her, and liked her, and the ones who didn't were afraid they could be the next ones to disappear. People gave two flying fucks about the homework now.

He leaned in his chair, and looked at the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy was asleep on the couch, her Transfiguration book on her lap. Crabbe and Goyle were playing Exploding Snap in a corner. The other students were busy doing their doings.

A book fell with a thump on Draco's table. He lifted his eyes to look into the tired black eyes of Theo Nott. The boy slouched in his chair lazily, and nodded at Malfoy. Draco smirked, remembering the night when a slightly drunken Theodore confessed that he had loved Hannah Abbot ever since they were kids, and lived next to each other. After that night, the Slytherin loner started talking to people more, and at the Halloween ball, he had the chance to invite Hannah, and they both had been inseparable since.

_Which is not what I can say about me and Ginny._ Forgetting about homework, the blond stood up from his seat, and exited the common room. He just didn't get it. what was Granger, anyway? Some sort of pillar to this school? They kidnapped her, and every body stumbles down. Blaise nearly killed himself the other day. _Come on, Draco, admit it. You miss Granger as well. She was the first to give you a second chance, eh? _

Draco kept walking hauntingly through the halls of Hogwarts. He was now very close to the Room of Requirement, where he had busted in with the Inquisitorial Squad in 5th year. Soft sobbing captured his attention. He went over to the door of the enchanted room, and opened it slowly.

"Go away." A familiar voice whispered.

"Ginevra?" he asked, stepping fully into the room. "Ginny, is it you? Are you alright? Why where you crying?" he asked softly. _Look at you, Malfoy. You're a soft romantic idiot now. Father would not be proud. I don't care what father says anymore. He's probably the one who kidnapped Hermione. _"Lumos." He pointed his wand to the room, and light busted in.

In the middle of the room, Ginny stood on her feet, tears running down her face, clutching a diary in her hand. She looked up at the boy, and started crying harder.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked her, stepping closer. She fiercely jumped into his arms, hoping to receive a comforting hug. Draco gave it to her, desperately wanting the girl to calm down.

"I miss Hermione. She was like my big sister. I was searching her room for pictures of us two, when I found her diary." She said, clutching Draco's arms, while the boy hugged her tighter. "She wrote down that she considers me her sister. And she loves all her friends. The last entry...oh god Draco, the last entry."

"What does it say?"

"She figured out a part of the Prophecy. About the Sweet. She's the sweet, she says. Her Animagus is called Honey, and honey is sweet. Do you know what it means?"

_The sweet will have to conquer death. _"Impossible."

"She's going to die, Draco. I don't want her to die. The last thing she wrote is: _If by dieing, victory is assured. If by my death, others will live, then I'll welcome it. But if my loved ones suffer again, I'll take whoever killed them down with me._"

_Granger. Ever the melodramatic._ "Calm down, Ginny, we won't let Hermione die."

"If Blaise sees this, he'll be—"

"Blaise won't know anything about this. We'll tell no one a thing. I don't want him to kill himself. We'll keep it a secret, okay?"

"How do you do it?" she asked, pulling apart from the boy, and whipping her tears away. "How can you be so calm? There's a possibility hermione's being tortured as we speak! How can you be so cold?"

The last line struck Draco hard. He looked at her seriously. "Ginny, if I'd die, would you care?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I mean, look at Blaise and Hermione. It's obvious they love each other very much, and they'd die for the other. We never really went farther than a few snogging sessions. I'm not your confident, nor am I your boyfriend. We fight like we're the enemies we were until this year. It's like there's no emotion between us."

"Do you...want emotion? I mean, do you want to tae it further? Do you really want to know Ron's little sister and her flaws? Are you sure about that, Draco?"

"Ginny, listen. I don't see you as Weasley's little sister. I see you as who you are to me. And incredibly beautiful, smart girl, who's also the best kisser I've ever met. But other than that you're a complete mystery to me. Every time we're together something clicks in here" he pointed to his heart, "telling me: 'Hey, I like this. I don't know much about love, you know? Not with what my family did to me. So I can't be sure if it's love I'm feeling, actually I'm pretty sure it's too early for it to be love, but I know I want it to be something nice. I don't want to grow old, being a cold hearted bat. I want to know what Blaise feels when he's with Granger. I want to know how to love."

Ginny stepped back into his arms, putting her head on his chest. "Do you really want to give us a real try? To be more than what we are now?"

He lifted her chin, and looked her in the eyes. "I only know, that right now, if I'd have to die, I'd want to do it like this." He answered, leaning in and capturing her lips in their first tender kiss.

**Zabini Manor**

Sirius sighed, clutching his cloak around him, and knocking at the large doors. Minutes later, Arrabella Zabini opened the door, and invited him inside. Once inside the big house, Sirius proceeded to tell the woman of Hermione's kidnapping and of Blaise suicide attempt.

"Do you honestly have no clue as to where she might be?" the ebony haired woman asked, whipping her tears away with a handkerchief.

Sirius looked at her with soft eyes. He vaguely remembered when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with the oldest Zabini girl. When he had started teaching in Hogwarts, Arrabella often invited him over for tea at her house. He Apparated there in the evening, and returned to Hogwarts in the morning, before his classes. The little girls adored the man, they loved playing with Snuffles as well. And Arrabella loved playing with Sirius, in her own romantic ways. At first it had been but a chaste kiss, followed by the hasted escape of the kisser. The second time, they had talked about it. Then after some week, they had become an item. They loved keeping it secret, enjoying the thrill it brought. Then the passion raised, the lust lured them, and they had given in. Sirius loved the way they'd always talk after making love, how she'd always ask him to tell her stories. Not long ago, the woman had asked him if he loved her. He had not known what to say. But he did know now.

Snapping out of his thoughts he answered her. "I'm afraid we don't, Bella."

Arrabella stood up from her chair, and came close to Sirius. Gently, she caressed his cheek. "Ironic, how you call the person who once almost killed you the same as you call me."

"Love, even if your shortened names are Bella, my cousin will never reach your toes."

"Then don't call me Bella, it makes me feel like her."

"Alright. I'll call you Bella, and her Trix."

Arrabella laughed. "Be serious." She scolded him.

He took her into his arms, and bought her close. "But I am."

The woman leaned into him, taking in his wild smell. "This must be why I love you so much."

Sirius' heart jumped in joy. "And why I love you back."

She pulled apart, looking into his eyes. "You do?" Sirius nodded, and kissed her. He kissed his way over to her neck. "Is it a bad thing if we give into passion while others suffer?" she gasped out. Sirius bit softly into her neck. "Never mind." She said giving into his ministrations.

* * *

**E/N: No Hermione torture this chapter. Also, very short, I know. Sorry? I'm going to introduce more of the pairings in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed, and all that mumbo-jumbo. I am aware that Sirius and Arrabella are a inconsiderate for giving in, but it usually happens in many books. When in pain, take it away with passion.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ehlonna.** First reviewer of the chapter. Whoot! Let's see which number you're now.

**Anigen.** Sorry this isn't as soon as you wanted it.

**ShimmeringEvil.** Heh, I knew you'd like the vision. My Inner eye has told me. Poor Blaise indeed. I could've snuggled him in pity. Sniff.

**Eden14.** It was eerie, but you see, it wasn't a happy smile, it was like a I'm-sad-tortured-and-torn-but-i-still-have-hope-because-of-the-dream. It was supposed to depict that she didn't lost hopes and she had something to fight for. About the pairings, well it's what these chapters are for now.

**Sw33t Vi3t.** Honey, I started hating them long ago. What can you do? I hope the review comes back, it stroked me as to why the review was one line long and a bit pointlessly ended. Ah well. Slaughter me down? Then who'll write the story, eh? Personally I find death threats very funny. It was shipper not stripper. Guttery minded girl! Thanks for reviewing, my dear.

**Kori!!!!!** This chapter is for you and dedicated to you! Sorry, honey, no hurricane mention, but I hope it brought a bit of sunshine to your room. I can ardly wait until you post something on Sometimes. Soon????

**Funky-faerie87.** Really? You mean it? Thank you! Marry me!!! I'm glad my story got you hooked, but there are others that are even better. Keep reviewing okay?

**Pippin1177.** I didn't want to make you cry!!! How about this chapter? Is it okay? Like or no like? Thanks for reviewing!

**Sam.** Brilliant? Why thank you! Thank you very much.

**If you like this story read:**

_Shared Heaven _**by JeanB;**

_Sometimes _**by Sokorra Lewis;(and review for Pete's sake! They're brilliant work here people!)**

_To love a Gryffindor _**by Sokorra Lewis; **

_Of Lust And Pie _**by SkooksiePants; **

_Slytherin Vengeance _**by Metallicafangilrl.**

_Shorty_** by ShimmeringEvil. (At least that was how she was last called)**

**Enjoy, and become a shipper, mate. Arrgh! And long live Longbottom Silver!**


	21. Twentyone: Preparing For The Storm

**Title: The Beginning of the End (21)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Mystery

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords:** Hermione, Voldemort, Spies, Discoveries

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek: **_"Blaise, mate, stop the bloody pacing you're making me bloody nervous." Ron's voice came from a table where he was working on some sword techniques._

"_Sorry." He mumbled back, continuing to pace. _

"_Blaise! Sit down!" Ginny's voice came from the fireplace where she was reading a book on quick healing spells._

"_Sorry." He mumbled automatically, and kept pacing._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: DON'T SPEAR ME!!! Tch, I know, I know, what took me so long, eh? I'll give you a clue. Teenager's worst nightmare! School!!! Anyway, due to several pleas I am going to cut the crap with the several pairing each chapter, and just stick to the ones you luuuurve so much, namely Blaise and Hermione. More comments at the end. Yep. Let it rip! Emm...you know what I mean.**

****

* * *

**Twenty-one: Preparing For The Storm**

****

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes tiredly. Well, as much as she could open her eyes considering all the bruises she had around them. Laying on her sides, due to the scars on her back, she examined her cage once more. The light bars were still there, meaning she couldn't escape, but even without them she wouldn't have a chance, she didn't have her wand and she was weak. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, or the last time she had been tortured by one of Voldemort's lackeys. But she did remember something clearly. Blaise. She remembered him very well, his face, his turquoise eyes, his lips, his nose, his cheekbones, the sound of his voice, of his laugh, the warmth of his embraces, the love in his kisses, and his entire essence besides her.

"Blaise..." she whispered in a croaked voice. Oh, but how she missed him. How she missed her friends, how she missed everything. But most of all, how she missed Blaise.

The door to her cage opened with a creek. Engulfed by black mist, Voldemort made his presence known. Two guards lifted her up, her body barely being supported by their hands. Voldemort lifted her chin with his finger. In a desperate effort to get away from that poisonous hand, she ever so slightly turned her head to her left. Voldemort chuckled.

"Look at you. So weak you can't even resist our torture anymore. I warned you this would happen, Fake One. Now, release yourself from this position, and take the place that corresponds you. At my side."

Hermione's eyed widened as she tried to speak loud enough for them to hear her. The pain was unbearable, but somehow she found her voice. "I would rather...die...than support a half-blood of your dirty calibre." No sooner she finished, a hand collided with her cheek.

"How dare you? I should finish you off right here! You are scum, mudblood. You mean nothing!"

"Perhaps...but I am not a half-blood who tries to exterminate people who are more powerful than he is, simply because he's a coward. At least—" she was slapped again, but she continued, realising how much it angered the Dark Lord. "I bet half of the people that serve you have no fucking idea you're what you send them to kill. Am I right, Tom Riddle?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

Voldemort glared at her, then turned around and looked at near Death Eater. "Lableu, I think you can have her tonight."

The Death Eater took of her cloak, and bowed down elegantly. "My Lord." A feminine voice answered. The same way he entered, Voldemort left the cage, leaving Hermione inside with a masked woman who was pulling out a knife out of her pocket. Hermione observed from the floor as the woman searched every bits of the cage and the outsides of the cage. When she was sure it was deserted, she brought her knife on one of the bars. Hermione's eyes widened. _That move...it can't be._ Barely noticeable, but there nonetheless, was the fact that the light had softened.

The woman turned towards Hermione, and hunched down besides her. She lifted her knife, and brought it to her wrists, cutting through the ropes that held her. Hermione looked at her curiously. Slowly, the woman took her mask off to reveal the very person who Hermione had thought it was. Well, only the eyes, as it was the only thing she could discern, for the rest of the face was of another person. But she'd always recognize those red orbs.

"Don't say a word about this." The woman said seriously.

"How?" Hermione whispered astonished.

"Let's just say, Voldemort isn't the only one who knows how to brew a good lasting Pollyjuice Potion." She smiled, revealing two pointy teeth.

"But what about the real Lableu?"

"Dead." The woman answered shortly. "Now listen carefully. They will arrive soon Hermione. Please ask no questions now, all will be explained. I slashed a bar of the cage, it allows you to at least heal yourself minimally. When the time comes it will allow you to escape, all you have to remember is the destructor curse, and use it with all your force. The breach will allow you to use sorcerer powers. I can't stay longer." She said, and cut Hermione's arm. "To keep appearances." The woman smiled. "Take care, and wait to hear the phoenix's song."

Hermione nodded mutely, still amazed at the apparition. The woman placed a kiss on Hermione's temple, and stood up. Before leaving the cage completely, she turned around to look at her. "He misses you dearly. Stay alive for him." And with that she exited the cage.

Hermione caressed the gash the knife had made in her arm. This was something she didn't expect. She had been wrong, then, interpreting the Prophecy. The traitor discovered wasn't Snape, but someone who had used Pollyjuice Potion to pass over as Ms. Lableu. Smiling over at the last words Hermione laid down on the cold floor. _He misses you dearly. Stay alive for him._ She knew Blaise missed her. She missed him too. But they were coming, and in order for the Prophecy to be fulfilled, and for them to have a powerful weapon, she had to survive this, and play with death again later on.

"I'll stay alive for all of us...Amelia."

**Hogwarts**

A cloaked figure entered Dumbledore's office, silently combining with the shadows. The figure spotted Albus Dumbledore looking outside the window, with his back to the figure. A smile slowly crept around the figure's mouth, as it took out a knife from the pocket.

"I take it the mission went well? Dumbledore's voice sounded through his chambers as he turned around to face the figure, which was by now taking the cloak off.

"I just came back to return this midget." A feminine voice answered back, placing the knife on the table.

"Severus has done a wonderful job with that Potion, Ms. Lableu." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, well, hopefully I will never have to play Lableu again, red is not my colour." The woman laughed, fiddling with a red hair strand.

"I'm sure Severus doesn't like red anymore than you do." The old man answered, smiling knowingly.

"You don't miss one, do you Albus?" the woman laughed.

"Not more than you do, my dear Amelia."

"I'll have to go thank Severus properly for the potion, Voldemort didn't suspect a thing. Hopefully by the time I reach him, I'll have my normal hair colour back."

"Ah yes, black suits you better. Have you seen her, then?" Albus asked with a sombre voice.

"I have. She's strong, she defied Voldemort in front of all his men. I'm surprised he didn't kill her, but he probably thought I was going to torture her badly enough. The Dark Lord still needs our Sweet. She seemed to lighten up when I told her we were going to come soon. How's the boy?"

"I informed him of our progress, and he's determined to follow us. I didn't want for this, but if the Prophecy is right, they all must follow us. Vivian has been working on a spell with Orion to figure out how we can transfer a bit of our power to each of the eight children without having to pass them through the ceremony. So far they have half of it, or more, but we need it sooner or later. I heard the boys are all training hard in sword fighting."

"Indeed they are. Weasley's bloody good at it too. I wouldn't be surprised if he could take me on."

"Exactly like a General should be. They're acting very mature. It's a pity their minds think of Hermione's situation. An enraged mind doesn't think well in battle."

"They will control themselves. I have trust in them. If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I'd like to leave."

"Of course, Amelia. Give Severus my regards."

"Yes, sir." Amelia chuckled as she exited the chambers. Her next stop was the Potion's master's bedroom.

Before she could even reach her destination a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. She didn't struggle, being familiar with the touch. Lips nipped at her ears, teasing mercifully.

"Looking for me?" Severus' Snape voice whispered in her ear.

"As a matter of fact, I was." She said, turning around to look at her lover. "Hello, Severus." She smiled at him provocatively. The man hugged her to his chest hardly.

"You have no idea how worried I've been, thinking they could have discovered you."

"Yes, but I took a potion, brewed by my masterful potion master, so nothing could go wrong." She answered kissing his jaw. "Besides, if they discovered me, I could've simply bitten every each of them, and then the threat would be gone." She continued smiling in the crook of his neck.

"Wasn't I the only one allowed to be bitten by you?" he asked burying his nose in her now black hair.

"Mmmm...I think we should go to your bedroom, dear."

"I love it when you talk like that." He answered, and led her to his chambers hurriedly, covering his lower parts with his cloak, while Amelia laughed delighted.

**Prefect tower**

Blaise was restless. No scratch that. Blaise was bloody desperate. Okay, so he had little to no time at all before they attacked Voldemort for good. He couldn't believe two weeks had passed since they had kidnapped Hermione. He also couldn't believe how he kept on being sane.

"Blaise, mate, stop the bloody pacing you're making me bloody nervous." Ron's voice came from a table where he was working on some sword techniques.

"Sorry." He mumbled back, continuing to pace.

"Blaise! Sit down!" Ginny's voice came from the fireplace where she was reading a book on quick healing spells.

"Sorry." He mumbled automatically, and kept pacing.

The portrait opened and in stepped Draco, Pansy and Harry, each one with a pile of books in their hands. Harry gave Blaise a look, and went to sit next to Luna, who was scribbling something on a paper.

"Still the same way we left you then." Draco said, taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Keep it up, and you'll end up on the lower floor." Pansy reproached him, while she looked over Ron's shoulder at his sketches. "These are good." She admitted, kissing his head softly and sitting beside him.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to make everybody understand the moves I saw Amelia perform." Ron answered proudly.

"Well they're good. I found those books you asked me about the Founders' swords. Turns out only Slytherin and Gryiffindor had swords, whilst Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had something else. What? Beyond me." Pansy told everyone.

"It's a good start. Better than what we have on the Prophecy so far!" Ron answered.

A book fell to the floor, making all of them jump. They looked over to the fireplace, where Ginny stood with a solemn expression. Draco caressed her hand slightly, and the girl looked at him as if pleading something. They barely caught Draco when he shook his head negatively. Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and retrieved her book from the floor.

Harry was about to ask what went wrong when Luna let a squeal of joy and grabbed his hand. In turn, the green eyed boy looked at the Ravenclaw who was pointing at the same Prophecy they were talking about.

"What's wrong, Luna?" he asked concerned.

"In know who the Sweet is." The girl answered, happy at her discovery.

While the others gathered around the blonde, Ginny grabbed Draco's hand harder, and looked at him preoccupied. He only gave her a soft kiss, and joined the others in the circle, hoping they didn't have the right person.

"Who is it then?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"Well, I analyzed the situation, and began digging through my memories. And I think the Sweet is in reality—"before Luna could finish her verdict, the portrait opened with a bang, showing them a rather preoccupied Millicent.

"I need help. Now. It's Neville."

The group immediately decided to postpone the revealing of the Sweet and followed Millicent outside. Draco and Ginny lingered for a moment behind.

"We were lucky enough this time. The next time they will surely know who it is." Ginny scolded him.

"Look, Gin. If we manage to keep this hidden for a while longer, then the others won't be as worried as they will be when, and if, they discover it." Draco answered, taking her hand and following the others.

"I hope you're right, Draco. Because I wouldn't want to be you if they find out you knew and kept it a secret." She whispered.

The group stopped in front of the Forbidden Forest, panting after the run. Harry was the first to speak:

"What, in Merlin's name, was Neville doing near the Forbidden Forest?"

"We were looking for a rare plant he needed for a potion we were studying. It's supposed to literally freeze a person and leave it immune to every spell cast upon it, including the Enervate. In other words, it would freeze you for life. Neville wanted to make an antidote for it as well, but he needed the Moon Flowers for it, and they only grow at night. I agreed to wait for him at the edge, because he didn't want me to enter, the bloody idiot, and well...I heard a shout, or something, and I called you." Millicent answered in two breaths.

"A permanent freezing potion, bloody hell, he's good. Well, we should enter and look for him. We'll beat him up after we find him." Ron decided.

"I'm joining." Millicent declared, as they adventured into the forest.

After about five minutes of walking they reached a meadow where Neville stood surrounded by Centaurs. Harry stepped forwards, and bowed down in front of the creatures.

"Please, we meant no harm. Neville only needed some plants. If you could let him go."

"Silence!" Bane snapped. "We captured the human to bring you here, Harry Potter. We have a message for you. Hear it, and you can take your friend and leave."

"Okay. A message? What would that be?" Harry asked confused.

"Mars is shinning brightly tonight." The Centaur declared, letting the words sink in. Harry paled considerably, and muttered "So soon?" the Centaurs, true to their word, released Neville and left the youngsters to themselves. Harry turned around brusquely and left back to the castle in a hasty pace.

Millicent resumed in scolding Neville, while the other boy grinned satisfied, showing her the plants. The girl smiled softly, and followed the rest.

"What the bloody hell does Mars shines brightly tonight supposed to mean?" Draco whispered to them.

It was Ron who answered, and left them all more than a little panicked. "Last time Harry heard that premonition was in his first year. It means Voldemort is close."

"We don't have much time, then." Blaise finished, and followed Harry to Dumbledore's office, where they would tell him what they all dreaded to hear: The War was at the doorstep.

* * *

**E/N: God! Finally I'm done with this one!!! As you can see, the mystery increases. About the Mars shining thingy, in the 1st book you might have realized, it meant Voldemort was close, because, right after the Centaurs said that, Harry had the fight with Voldemort. So I took that idea and translated it here. I left a big bloody cliffy, and we are slowly, but steadily reaching the effing end of this effing story. Just kidding. But we really are reaching the end, I'm thinking maybe...two or three more chapters, depending on how long the final battle will take, plus the epilogue of course. Emmm, personally I'm rather proud off the Amelia/Snape pairing, because they're bloody(no pun intended) perfect for each other. And I included bits and moments for each pairing. And more Hermione! And more Prophecy. Look, I made a good chapter, so leave me alone. I have to do stupid homework and try to kill myself with a fork. Hope you liked.**

**Thank you to:**

**Kori. **(Read in a cooing voice) Of course I put your OTP in it to try to cheer you, anything for my dear dear, dear beta. No really, I like you, so I want you happy, because it was the time about the hurricanes, so I wanted to cheer you up and...yeah. Anyway, thank you, you're the best. I'm still waiting for fictionalley to accept the chapter. Cross fingers!!!

**ShimmeringEvil.** Weren't you doing a Blaise/Hermione as well? You were weren't you? Ah yeah, you kept calling him Zambini. I remember my reviews to you, scolding about that. Hope you weren't offended, but I have a deep love for Blaise's sexy surname (Zabini) so I tend to get criticizing when someone puts Zambini. Anyway, thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you liked my story. And please update your story as well, eh? Just because I send a very criticizing review doesn't mean it's bad, I was just giving my opinion, which is what reviews are for. Like yours.

**DarkGurly819. **Whoot! Yet another one who loves this! To think, at first I didn't expect more than, what? ten reviews or so? But, look at his, I'm heading 200!!! Yaaay me! Anyway, ahem, thank you for reviewing, not only this one but the others as well. You rawk. Tiz all.

**Rain4life.** That's what I hate the most! People making those two wonderful guys complete jerks. Don't worry, I'm in contra of that, so you won't be seeing them like that in my stories. Pansy/Ron has grown up on me, dunno why, but it has. And, trust me, I think they could happen. Actually, that's the ship's motto: "Pansy/Ron...Dream...It could happen." I announced it in several chapter that it's gonna have a happy ending. About those errors, thank you for saying it. I'll try and eliminate them or something. Thanks for the review.

**Sw33tVi3t.** What can I tell you that we haven't already talked about? Keep trying with the death-threats, you're getting better. You're welcome for the chapter, here's the new chapter. Be seeing you around.

**Funky-faerie87. **What's this? You inspired me! We barely finished the conversation, and I started writing. I think I'm sending these two (B/Hr) to Queensland on their honey moon. If they have one. I put some more Hermione-thinking-bout-Blaise action, just for you, because I wouldn't want you to leave this story. Alright then, be hearing from you...dude. Thank you.

**Ehlonna.** Thought you'd like the Sirius bit. Thank you for sticking with this story. You're one of the reviewers who review every chapter, and those are my favourites! Thank you, and kudos to you.

**Pippin1177.** Okay, no prob, I won't worry. Besides, I wasn't worrying either, I was just joking as well. Phhrtttt...yeah right. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Dark Angel, Child Of The Night**. You have the longest penname I ever had to write. No wait...there was...nope, you're the longest. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, keep reading, eh?

**Artemis1000.** They are very adorable, I know!!! I have another story coming in which they are more adorable! Thanks for reviewing, le grand finale is coming soon, and it'll be bloody happy, as you like it.

**If you like this story read:**

_Shared Heaven _**by JeanB;**

_Sometimes _**by Sokorra Lewis;(and review for Pete's sake! They're brilliant work here people!)**

_To love a Gryffindor _**by Sokorra Lewis; **

_Of Lust And Pie _**by SkooksiePants; **

_Slytherin Vengeance _**by Metallicafangilrl.**

_Shorty_** by ShimmeringEvil. **

**And the other B/Hr stories I have, of course. **

**Enjoy, and become a shipper, mate. Arrgh! And long live Longbottom Silver!**


	22. TwentyTwo: To Conquer Death In One Breat...

**Title: The Beginning of the End (22)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords:** WAR!!!!!

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Sneak-peek:** _None, just read!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: Know what? I'm not even going to bother apologize, because this is the most important chapter so far, so read on, and leave me the hell alone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Twenty-two: To Conquer Death In One Breath**

* * *

Hermione sat in her cage. They had just tortured her. Voldemort ignored the gash Amelia had made in one of the cage's bars. She sat down, head between her knees and breathed deeply. _Wounds, heal. Bruises, be gone. Heart, calm down. Mind, be quiet. _She felt her wounds slowly healing. This was proof that the knife Amelia had used to cut the bars, had indeed worked. There seemed to be a gap in the light field that surrounded her, and her powers, at least her healing powers were working.

Two days had passed since Amelia had visited her. Hermione had pondered on her mission. The Prophesy stated clearly that she would have to conquer death, in a very short amount of time. But how? How could she conquer death? Why did she have to be the one? Why did she have to turn into one of those blasted heroines of the fantasy novels, one of those girls that always saved everyone but herself? Why couldn't someone else do it? _Because it is you who are the Fake One. You are the Sweet. All the others have their own purposes, but you must bring the weapons. _

She had to wait, and gather powers. She knew, deep in her bones, that the hatred she held for the ones who tortured her was enough to force her mind into creating a blast of energy and leaving the cage. Outside of it, she'd be practically invincible. Her wounds would heal, and her powers would resurge, stronger after their time in the dark of her mind. Oh she could barely wait for it.

_I should rest. Should get some rest. Sleep, Hermione._ She lied down and shut her eyes. She allowed calmness to sweep over her. _That's a beautiful song._ Sleep would arrive soon. Wounds were healing. Outside a bird was singing. _Bird? Sing? Phoenix's song! Oh, god, be with me, it's time._

**2 hours earlier, Hogwarts**

It was settled. The Aurors were on alert, the Order was prepared, the sorcerers were ready, and the nine friends were ready. The family of those who were participating directly in the war, had clandestinely came to Hogwarts, to enjoy what could possibly be the last hours together.

Millicent's parents had send her a letter, telling her that they'd act against Voldemort when time came, and that they loved her very much, and wished her good luck. She hadn't been happy about that, but Neville had been sure to open her eyes, and tell her that others weren't so lucky as to have their parents send them a letter. She had started to look at things in a brighter way. At least she was going to save people.

Luna's father came as well, and she introduced him to Harry. Mr. Lovegood had taken a deep affection to the boy right away. They were right now sitting in the Dumbledore's office, talking about Quidditch, to distract themselves from the shadow which was coming.

The Weasley family had also joined the party, but not all of them. Charlie wasn't there, because he was preparing his dragons for the fight. Bill was with the Order, but the rest of them were there. To say, the shock they had received upon finding out their children were going out with Slytherins had been big, was a gross understatement. Only after both Ginny and Ron had stated that they were very much in love with their partner, the things cleared off slightly. The twins were as always lighting up the mood, congratulating Ron for being the General, while Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

Blaise stood in a corner of the Dumbledore's office, observing. His sisters had just said goodbye to him, Silly had cried her little heart out and Coraline had asked him to please, please bring Hermione back with him. The middle Zabini child seemed to be the most confident that they would win. Bella had hugged him tightly and cried softly, making him promise to come back. Afterwards she had went to say goodbye to her beloved, whom Blaise wasn't surprised to find out, was Sirius Black.

So now Blaise stood, clad in his winter-cloak, very comfortable clothes, and wand in his pocket, ready for war; and as always observing. In one part of the room, the Weasley stood, surrounding Ginny—who was hugging Draco—, and Ron—who was holding Pansy's hand tightly.

Near the book stands, Mr. Lovegood, watched as Harry and Luna held on to each other, in support, as if the other was a life line. In another corner, with grim expression on their faces, Amelia and Severus talked to the Headmaster, holding hands in an affectionate way. Amelia was getting heated up, and Snape put an assuring hand on her shoulders. Blaise recognized the look in Amelia's, because he had given it to Hermione many times. Love.

Arrabella was crying on Sirius' shoulder, while the man hugged her and kissed her hair, his face contorted with the pain of saying goodbye. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting in a corner of the room, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. He was whispering in her ear, and she was smiling sadly. Blaise hoped deeply that his old teacher and present sorcerer would not suffer anything that day. The woman's hair was changing constantly, from grey to purple, to black and to beige. Blaise realised she was a metamorphmagus, so she changed her appearance to her mood.

The rest of the Priori Incantatem were also there. All but Flamel, who was to help them in his own secret way. Blaise's heart broke upon seeing all those people together, all his friends and teacher clinging to their beloved for a bit of comfort. They only made him think of Hermione and how much he loved her and wished to bring her back.

Dumbledore cleared his voice, and took out a box. The Potkeys. Thanks to Amelia, they knew where Voldemort was hiding. Dumbledore had created secret Portkeys to take them all there. They would go nine per group, because they were many people. Everybody said one last goodbye and gathered around in a group. Blaise and his friends were all around one Portkey, an old, rusted key. Before they could touch it, Fawkes flew onto Hary's shoulder. The boy understood what the animal wanted and nodded to the others to touch the key.

Familiar tug on stomach, and they were next standing in what looked like an old forest. One by one, each group of people appeared. Some of the Weasleys were there, the Priori Incantatem, a lot of Aurors, and some teachers. Fawkes took flight to the night's sky and started to sing loudly. _Hermione's been announced. It starts now._

**Hermione's cage**

_Concentrate. Focus, godamit! Think of all the bad things they did to you. Think of how you'd love to make them all pay. Think of how you'd love to win the war. Think of Blaise. Think of the little girl in that dream. Focus, Hermione, focus._

_**Boom!**_

She opened her eyes only to close them again because of the dust around her. After a few seconds, she re-opened them to find the cage down, and her freedom in front of her. She ran out of the cage quickly and listened to the song. Aside the song she heard the shouts and the curses. She was late. She had to hurry. She exited the cave where her cage had been, and found herself inside Voldemort's lair, one gigantic cage. She looked around her, and studied the room. Nothing more that a few benches, probably for the Death Eaters, and a table where around. But, if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, what she saw was the Veil, fluttering softly, like a breeze.

She forgot about that when the doors were blasted open, and people charged inside, together with a few Death Eaters who apparated their way in. she didn't have enough time to look for Blaise, because a bunch of Death Eaters ran towards her. She smirked, and lifted on hand. between the crowd of men, she could divise some without masks, and between those, she could see Dester Sr.'s face contort in fear, as she lifted them up in midair.

"This is what you bloody fuckers get when you mess with a sorcerer!" she shouted at them, throwing her hand to the left, and together with that, the people she had suspended in the air.

She could see Order members fall, and Death Eathers fall as well. The Sorcerers were also there, fighting, and some teachers as well. Then everything happened too quickly. Voldemort appeared, holding some sort of staff, and Hermione could see the older sorcerers falling down, not dead, but barely hanging_. The Helpers will lose their helping hand. _Then, a few seconds after, a light emanated from their bodies, and entered other bodies, her friends' bodies. _But after them comes a new brand_. She heard Blaise shout at them, giving them commands, and Ron remembering them the difficult hexes. _He who is the Champion's brother, Yet not in blood nor bones, Will lead the troops of Light together With he who holds the tones. _The Prophecy was taking place. The next would be the Star. Hermione's eyes fell on Sirius, who was fighting Dolohov, in a corner. Behind him was a fluttering black material. _The Veil!_ She had only thought it, and she saw Sirius being launched towards it by Dolohov's curse. _That's him! The Star!_

Hermione could hear Harry's agonizing 'no' sound throughout the hall, followed by Blaise's revengeful scream. _No. Harry will not suffer another year without Sirius! He needs him! _She lifted her hand, and shot a deadly curse straight at Dolohov, who fell backwards in a blink of an eye. Her mind was settled, she would go after Sirius. She could do it. A sorcerer brought him back before, so she would repeat that again. _The Sweet will conquer death. Veil is death. I'll pass through it, that's it! I've got it1 here I come Snuffles._

With a decided step she flung herself into the veil's material, heard Blaise scream a horrible 'NO!', and then, nothing.

_Hermione was engulfed by light. She heard moans, agonizing moans of pain, which caused her breath to stop. She was inside the Veil. She was inside death itself. She wandered about, hurriedly looking for any trace of Sirius, and found him, surrounded by two other people. _

"_Sirius! Come on, we have to get out of here fast," she shouted at him._

"_But I'm dead, Hermione."_

"_Sirius, this is the Prophecy, you are the Star, and you will return. The same as once but only less! Remember that? This is the same as once, but less! You're not dead. Not if I can help it!"_

"_She's smarter than I thought," a feminine voice said._

"_She must be a very loyal friend, to come after you just to stop Harry from suffering," another masculine voice added._

"_Who is that?" Hermione asked, confused. The two persons stepped forward, and Hermione's breath paused. James and Lily Potter. She was talking to Harry's dead parents!_

"_Hermione is right, Sirius. You have to return, or else Harry might lose it," Lily said, in a soft voice._

"_We wanted to tell you we forgive you, pal. It's alright; we know it wasn't your fault. But you have to help Harry out. And, godamit have a family and get a life!" Prongs replied._

"_Both Harry and I miss you, guys. You were the best friends a guy could have," Sirius answered._

"_Hermione, tell Harry that we love him, and that no matter what he'll do he'll always make us proud. Tell him that we're right behind him," Lily told Hermione, once her and Sirius were set to go._

_Hermione nodded at the woman, and concentrated, taking Sirius' hand. just before they vanished, she realised they did not have the weapon, but then, the Potters' faces came to mind, she smiled knowingly, and they were off._

"NO!" she heard Blaise shout, when she re-appeared, Sirius beside her.

Blaise was at her side in a moment, followed by Harry, who managed to escape Voldemort's clutches barely. "What were you thinking?" Blaise shouted.

"I'm the Sweet, Blaise! I had to conquer death in one breath! I brought Sirius back. Harry, I don't have any material weapon we might've expected, but I saw your parents." She saw Harry's eyes widen. "Your mother told me to tell you, that they will always love you, and that no matter what you do, you'll make them proud. And they're right behind you."

The words having been spoken, Harry's expression was changed, solemn and determined. He nodded at Hermione, and turned around to face Voldemort. The next events were blurry. Voldemort had laughed and taunted him, and Harry had launched his death curse. But Voldemort was quick, and launched his own curse, thus they were both locked in a Priori Incantatem. Their wand met, and people started exiting Voldemort's wand. Dester Jr. A man Hermione didn't know. A woman, Cedric, another woman, an old man, another woman, and then them. Lily came first and whispered something to Harry. James exited a few second later, and told Harry some words which made the boy smile. No one knew what James Potter had said to his son, but they all knew it was the thing that made his break the wand contact and scream one bloody "Avada Kedavra" aimed at the Dark Lord.

Hermione could barely see in the light, but she managed to divide figures. Pansy leaning over Ron's unconscious body, the boy still breathing. Neville leaning over Bellatrix Lestrange's dead body, a victorious smirk on his face. Millicent next to her parents, crying over the dead body of a man, her father, Herione thought. Luna was wounded, on the cold floor, but Hermione knew she'd live. Draco standing next to Ginny, and next to the dead body of Lucius Malfoy, looking grim. All her friends were wounded either barely, or gravely. Hermione did one more thing that day, before letting darkness engulf her, and sleep arrive. With the knowledge that the Light had won, she concentrated her healing powers, and aimed them at all the members of her own side. The bloody, winning side.

* * *

**E/N: Yeah, I know short, but I think two more chapters will arrive. Explaining. Hermione was the Sweet. She entered the veil, she exited the Veil, the Veil is death. Hermione conquered death. The weapon she brought back with her were Lily Potter's words of assurance. Never underestimate the power of love, is what JKR always said. Well, that's what it took, we guess. Some other thing will be cleared up in next chapter, such as what happened with the 'Traitors', how did the guys got the sorcerers' powers, and many more. Have no fear, the answers will come soon. Know this: Final Battle's over, Light won. Sorry about the crappy fighting scene, I suck at those. Review!!!!!**


	23. TwentyThree: All's Well That Ends Well

**Title: The Beginning of the End (23)**

**Author:** Procella Nox noctis

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords:**_ sniff_ The end…

**Summary:** Summer brake had been his favourite time of year. Until he had to spend it with Hermione Granger. And that was just the beginning of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and unfortunately never will. No money is being made out of this story, which is a pity, it's really good. Modesty isn't my forte.

**A/N: We've reached the end, people. I hope you all like how this turned out. I love you all. Good byes, and enjoy!**

**Twenty-three: All's Well That Ends Well**

The party was boring, to say the least. Hermione frankly believed it had taken them long enough before actually agreeing this was what they needed. The groom stood at his table, smiling widely at the bride. Some of Hermione's friends were dancing in the middle of the ballroom. She snorted softly, for this to be the wedding of Sirius Black, it was rather boring sight.

She took a sip of wine, a humming sound of pleasure coming from her throat, and proceeded to examine her friends yet again. Somewhere in the middle, to pairs of adults were dancing slowly to the tune. Remus held Nymphadora tightly against him; the girl hugged him softly back. Hermione sighed at the two. The pair had had their worst time during the aftermath of war. Remus had been in recovery for about a month, after which he had transformed, which only brought him back to his fragile state. Nymphadora had never left his bed stand. Hermione was glad they were both well now. The other pair had had it worst. Severus and Amelia were dancing together, their faces calm, serene and filled with sorrow. During the battle Snape had lost a lot of blood, and was dieing. Amelia had taken the risk, and bit him, at his request, for the man clamed he still had some things to give her before going away. But the bite Amelia gave him didn't cure Snape of his blind left eye. So now, they were both vampires, and they both worked for the sorcerers, training every new disciple.

Hermione moved on to the next couple, which brought a smile to her face. Bill was twirling a laughing Fleur around in circles, neither caring if they were off tune. Hermione suspected that Fleur had just announced Bill she was pregnant. Near them both Fred and George were dancing with their girlfriends, and Charlie talked with a woman who Hermione thought was his work mate. Ron was dancing with Pansy, the girl smiling and looking at the ring on her finger, which the man she hugged had given her that morning. Luna and Harry were sitting at a table near Hermione, talking happily to Draco and Ginny, both of the couples looking very much in love. Neville was kissing Millicent's cheek while she talked to her mother, and at the married couple's table, Sirius laughed at something Silly and Cora were doing, while Arrabella hugged him tenderly.

A shadow covered Hermione's face. It was a pity not everyone was present there today. Not only at the wedding, but living at all. Flamel had passed away, leaving Dumbledore in charge, surprisingly. From their team, Moody died while fighting three Death Eaters at the same time, and some Aurors Hermione didn't know also died. All the Hogwarts students had surprisingly survived, but only because they hadn't fought, but rather stood hidden in the castle while Hermione and her friends were out there, risking their life. So she was a little jealous of them.

"You're thinking too much, love," Blaise whispered, hunching over to kiss her neck. "Come on, Hermione, dance with your fiancé," he said, dragging her on the dance floor. Hermione smiled at Blaise, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She pulled away, and rested her cheek on his chest, looking adoringly at her own finger, on which stood the engagement ring Blaise had given her weeks ago. She took one last look at the people dancing, and closed her eyes, letting Blaise lead her into pure bliss.

**Epilogue**

A petite figure crawled into the big bedroom quietly. Her black curls were tied with a red ribbon. Blue eyes followed the movement of the light, and looked at the clock. Eleven in the morning. And her father still asleep! Today was Darien's birthday! Her dad had promised they would arrive at the Malfoy's soon, and he was still sleeping! She couldn't wait to see all her "aunts" and her "uncles", or meet with her friends again. Or play with her little cousin, and her big cousin, or, or…but, no, her father was still sleeping! Ambrose Zabini took one deep breath, before doing the same thing her aunt Coraline had done on the day her father's life had been forever changed.

She jumped on his bed, shouting joyously: "Wake up, Dad, we gotta go, Darien's big day's today, and I don't want to miss it, and Mum says that if you don't move your arse out of bed she'll drag you there herself, but she sent me, because she knows this gets you up, and uncle Sirius is here with little Andrew and wait till you see my new dress, Mum said you'll love it, and…"

"HERMIONE, MAKE HER STOP!!!"

Hermione smiled from the kitchen. Normal day in the Zabini household.

**The End.**

**E/N: I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. This is the last chapter, and no, you cannot convince me to make a sequel. You shall, however, have another big story, sometime soon…I hope. Please keep sending reviews, even if I can't thank you back. To all my reviewers one big thank you. To Sunshinase, the award as "Reviewer of the Year", and my congratulations. And to my friends, one big kiss, and lots of love. It's sad to let go, but all good things come to an end.**

**Cella**


End file.
